El dios de las conquistas en el multiverso
by roan.kamijou
Summary: Estando tranquilo en su casa Keima es informado de un nuevo escape de espiritus profugos, otra vez es reclutado por el escuadron y asignado junto a Elsie para tratar el problema. Pero esta vez los espiritus encontraron una grieta en el espacio-tiempo otras dimensiones y mundos que esperan por Keima y su psp. Al principio solo seria con HOTD pero me llegaron mas ideas asi que seguir
1. notas de autor 1

**Notas de autor (primeros 10 flags)**

Hola a todos los que leen la serie (a veces creo que solo soy yo) pero no importa…la historia me ha atrapado tanto que la continuare hasta donde lo planee…por que no sigo con HOTD?... porque más adelante tendrán su retorno triunfal….cuantas series hare?...he planeado una siete o nueve pero está sujeto a cambios…y el final ya está planeado?...si claro ya lo tengo solo hay que desarrollar a todos los involucrados, el único que visitara todas las dimensiones será Keima, los demás más adelante lo descubrirán….comentarios, apoyos o insultos todos bien recibidos…jajajaj a por cierto si alguien le gusta dibujar y quiere hacer el cover es bienvenido solo mándeme un mensaje….hasta la próxima


	2. notas de autor 2

**Notas de autor 2. (20 flags, ya casi :) )**

Hola Hhola a todos los lectores...ya casi llego a los 20 flags así que quería celébralo con una nueva nota. Lo primero es el regreso de los muertos, keima no se esperaba volver tan rapido donde Rei y la situación se pone caliente...jajjaja...haqua donde anda?... los fans de ella pueden estar tranquilos su protagonismo subira mas adelante. En cuanto a las diosas y su orbe personal, próximamente estará terminado...las dimensiones que siguen son el primer punto de quiebre de la historia, como adelanto solo diré que la próxima dimensión será visitando al ninja mas conocido (#%&%!$). Finalmente un amigo me recomendó revisar los primeros flags ya que no son muy entendibles y claros así que los mejorares paulatinamente...hasta la próxima


	3. Contenido

**Contenido: Capitulos y series que aparecen**

-**Notas de autor 1**

-**Notas de autor 2**

**-Prologo**

-Flag 1. Otra vez desde el principio... (TWGOK)

**-Capitulo 1 (highschool of the dead)**

-Flag 2 Un mundo apocalíptico

-Flag 3 acostumbrándose a los nuevos amigos

-Flag 4 Solos tú y yo entre los muertos

-Flag 5 De verdad tienes un espíritu prófugo?

-Flag 6 El plan de Kami-sama

**-Capitulo 2 (Hayate no gotoku)**

-Flag 7 Keima en la mansión Sanzen'in

-Flag 8. Keima vs Nagi

-Flag 9 el corazón de la presidenta

-Flag 10 Un día con Katsura Hinagiku

-Flag 11 Si yo no puedo Hayate lo hará

-Flag 12 a cual prefieres al niño o al adulto?

**-Capitulo 3 (Ranma)**

-Flag 13 debo conquistar a un hombre?

-Flag 14 el gato, el cerdo, el pato y keima

-Flag 15 esta es mi verdadera forma

-Flag 16 Nosotras dos en una cita

**-Capitulo 4 (highschool of the dead segunda parte)**

-Flag 17 no estaba muerto andaba de parranda

-Flag 18 ¿hay que salvar a keima?

-Flag 19 no todo sale como lo planeamos

-Flag 20 pídele un deseo a la estrella

**-Capitulo 5 (naruto)**

-Flag 21 Dos meses después

-Flag 22 Un día como shinobi

-Flag 23 El ojo que todo lo ve

**-Capitulo 6 (To aru majutsu no Index)**

-Flag 24 un espíritu en 10 000 mujeres

-Flag 25 El dios de las conquistas vs el imagine breaker

-Flag 26 Todas se reúnen al lado de Keima


	4. Flag 1 Otra vez desde el principio

**Flag 1. Otra vez desde el principio... (TWGOK)**

La ciudad de Maijimia estaba tranquila, había pasado mucho el último año y medio. Espíritus, diosas, demonios y otros sin número de personajes que aparecían repentinamente incluso desafiando el tiempo en una misión de rescate al mundo de malvados seres que intentaban regresar a la vida.

Keima Katsuragi, el conocido como dios de las capturas que lograba conquistar con un promedio de 100% de efectividad a toda chica cibernética sin importar su estatus, hobbies o apariencia estaba en su nueva silla, la cuarta de edición de su silla de juegos con las nuevas consolas salidas al mercado y algunos diseños propios para potenciar las horas de juego y las protagonistas completadas era toda una obra de ingeniería gamer hecha por él. La casa estaba en silencio hacia ya unas 2 semanas que su compañera se había marchado.

Al regresar del pasado después de arreglar las incongruencias temporales la jefa del escuadrón que regreso a la vida la había reasignado a una tarea de limpieza. Los espíritus no estaban ya, el collar desapareció pero aun había problemas en su vida ya que existían algunas chicas con personajes divinos en su interior que lo recordaban y frecuentemente lo atacaban buscando acercarse mucho a él.

- No me toques-

- pero keima-kun, solo quiero hablar un rato-

- Sus arcos terminaron hace rato, no tengo la intención de gastar tiempo en ustedes-

- pero...-

- adiós...- muchas veces le tocaba salir corriendo para evitar verse envuelto en comedias románticas y intesto de rapto.

La verdad es que mientras miraba sus nuevos juegos recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar con ellas, los problemas, las lágrimas y sus sacrificios. Todas estas cosas lo confundían, no las amaba pero por ellas él había dejado atrás por mucho tiempo su identidad para rescatarlas. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales solo quería crear algo de distancia con ellas no sentía bueno establecer una relación con alguna que significaría que otra se sintiera mal.

- este me gusto mucho, creo que lo jugare otra vez...- uno de los juegos de estreno estaba en su mano, mientras seguía recordando.

Toda la ciudad volvía a la normalidad, no más espíritus, chicas complicadas o elsie. Su hermana menor se había ido, ella era un dolor de cabeza muy tonta y ruidosa y para nada confiable aunque también era capaz de arriesgarse por el y amaba los carros de bomberos y así casi parte de la fami...

- mmmm...otra de las consecuencias de este año, ya se acabo ella no es mi familia mejor regreso al presente...estos 5 serán los elegidos- el top 5 de los juegos mas esperados de la estación.

Su nueva silla fue diseñada para potenciar su modo dios, así que quería probarlo. Inserto todos los nuevos juegos en las consolas y mientras rellenaba su cuarto de comido para unas semanas escucho algo que lo impaciento.

-dorodorodorodorodorodorodorodorodorodorodorodoro. ..- recordó el sonido y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

- que es eso?...elsie?...haqua?- podía ser cualquiera de las dos ya que después que todos los espíritus habían sido atrapados Elsie y Haqua estuvieron venido un par de veces por eso existía la posibilidad de que quisieran jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto

- salgan de ahí, no se metan en mi cuarto...en mi mundo otra vez, no quiero saber mas de espíritus prófugos ni de corazones!- keima lo grito con toda sus fuerzas.

Pero nadie contestaba, no era nadie solo el sensor de repuesto de elsie que había olvidado en su habitación.

- típico de ella, esa tonta- pero como pudo dejarlo ahí era un misterio ya que su hermana sabia que tenia prohibida la entrada.

Un tiempo después de regresar a la silla y encender los monitores pensó que algo no andaba bien el sensor solo se activaba con los espíritus

- eso significa que...- había un espíritu cerca o algo parecido -…una diosa?...- podría ser un de los sensores de Vintage que se activaban con las diosas.

Un estruendo grande en la ciudad, un nuevo terremoto igual como hace algunos años. Keima rápidamente corrió a la ventana y miro le vecindario, no alcanzaba a ver nada por eso subió al techo pero mientras corría por las escaleras se dio cuenta que su cuello otra vez tenia un collar morado en el

- no, no, no...otra vez no...- era una pesadilla, otra vez con la guillotina…elsie….espíritus

La playa y el barco que llevaba muchos años en ella se estaban literalmente partiendo por la mitad keima alcanzo a distinguir la cantidad gigante de miasma que salía del puerto, tenia que sabe que pasaba por eso tomo su abrigo y corrió rápido al barco en donde todo había comenzado.

- o...que es esto, es verdad o no?...será una mala broma de las dios...- las diosas podrían ayudar, mientras corría pensó que llamarlas seria una buena opción.

- debo llamarlas...-

Pero no alcanzo a pensarlo cuando vio algo que no pudo explicar. Como había llegado ya cerca al puerto observo que el miasma salía del barco y en medio de él había una grieta negra que se abría y una gran cantidad de espíritus prófugos que entraban en ella.

-donde pueden estar?-

El escuadrón y algunas chicas con alas y aureolas intentaban detenerlos pero simplemente uno que otro lograban pasar el cerco.

-...bueno, no es mi problema así que es mejor que regrese a casa...- keima vio que todas estaban presentes y que no era el lugar adecuado para un gamer.

- ni-sama!...- elsie lo vio desde lo alto y voló hacia el. Su cuerpo se entumeció

- Elsie!... no, no ya no tengo nada que ver déjame...- keima corrió lejos de su ex hermana sabia que solo significaba problemas

- la jefe dokuro quiere verlo...recibí una llamada, ahora mismo iba a buscarlo..-

- a mi! no he aceptado otro contrato y ya tengo el collar otra vez! … Olvídalo!...quítame esto!-

- pero es una orden- elsie miro al piso y renegó con delicadeza.

Muchas demonios se acercaron y simplemente lo forzaron a descender al cuarte general en el infierno. Aunque trabajo para ellos por mucho tiempo solo una vez había ido a ese lugar, justo al final de todo el problema para arreglar algunas cosas menores.

- keima katsuragi, me imagino que lo viste- la jefe dokuro estaba viva y lo molestaba otra vez

- no...en absoluto, no he visto nada...- keima miro su psp y negó con la cabeza

- pero ni-sama tu estabas...- elsie interrumpió intentado aclarar la situación

- no vi nada! tengo que repetirlo?- keima se enfureció y grito, el infierno y las demonios sacaban su mal genio muy a menudo.

- muy bien, como lo viste eso me ahorra algo de tiempo. El contrato se renueva te necesitamos, elsie será reasignada contigo y te regreso el orbe- solo eso le dijo, ninguna otra explicación o intento de disculpa.

- Orbe?... no volveré al pasado, eso de lidiar con niños no me gusto mucho...- keima recordó su viaje en el tiempo y no quiso elegir esa ruta otra vez.

- tranquilo no será un viaje en el tiempo, el orbe te ayudara… lo modifique para que buscara y detectara fluctuaciones en el espacio en otras dimensiones a demás de otras cosas que se despertaran luego...- la jefa trabajo en el orbe, nuevas habilidades y usos para el fueron desarrollados –recuerda que no puedo duplicarlo, por eso cuídalo bien...-

- que falta de certeza, si no me das toda la información no puedo empezar- keima aun no se daba por vencido de regresar a su habitación

- no sabemos que paso, unos espíritus escaparon y atravesaron la grieta inter dimensional… Debemos regresarlos al cautiverio ya que si afectan las líneas temporales de los otros universos podría crear una reacción domino que destruya mucho más que solo un mundo-

-...como siempre eres muy inapropiada, destrucción inter dimensional?...ni siquiera sabia de otros universos-

- cada decisión genera un nuevo universo, todos conectados con una línea temporal y una raíz única- la jefe conocía muy bien lo que decía.

- así que escaparon a otros mundos?...y por que debo ser yo el que vaya, me parece algo muy grande para mi...además los juegos se acumularían...-

- por que tu despertaste a las diosas, no hay nadie mejor que tu para el trabajo...y además siguen siendo espíritus prófugos así que buscaran una anfitriona e intentaran renacer...-

- y mis juegos? necesito soluciones para eso...- keima no estaba dispuesto a negociar.

- elsie estará comunicada con este mundo, te enviaremos consejos, provisiones y juegos...-

- aun no me agrada la idea, así que tendré que rechazarla...- al ver que querían obligarlo sin importar el que siguió quejándose.

- keima-kun!...-

Algunas chicas con alas se acercaban y lo abrazaban.

- las diosas...!- no puedo creer que termine en algo así otra vez.

- debes ir y no es una pregunta o una opción...- muy serias todas a la hora de hablar, una vez lo dijeron el suelo y el cielo se iluminaron, un circulo mágico se abrió.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, cuando lo enviaron al pasado algo similar ocurrió

- no no! otra vez no...elsie ayúdame!-

- lo siento ni-sama...!- elsie entro al circulo con una bolsa en su espalda

- lo siento no es ayuda, si el universo se va a acabar quiero jugar algunos juegos que quería repetir hace tiempo...además no me han dicho nada- keima estaba flotando en el aire y sabia que debía solucionar el problema rápido ya que lo querían mandar lejos de su realidad y de su habitación.

- la información necesaria será envía a través de elsie- le dijo la jefe del infierno con una sonrisa en su boca

- eso y nada es lo mismo...ahora si estoy molesto, kanon...yui...tenri...no lo hagan-

- te estaremos esperando...- contesto la única diosa enamorada de keima al igual que su anfitriona

- diana esta no te la perdo...- no pudo terminar su oración.

El circulo detuvo el tiempo por un momento y fracciono la realidad con una grieta parecida a la del barco, en ese momento keima reconoció que ya no tenia opción solo debía seguir ayudando al infierno junto a su hermana menor...


	5. Flag 2 Un mundo apocaliptico

**Flag 2 Un mundo apocalíptico (Highschool of the Dead)**

- ¿Estamos perdidos?..- keima no soportaba el tiempo en ese túnel extraño junto a elsie.

- ehhh?... claro que no ni-sama, solo que el orbe no se ha encendido...- el orbe seguía apagado a pesar que elsie lo movia y lo agitaba.

- mmmm...no se puede confiar en ti...- y era verdad, la pequeña demonio no sabía cómo manejarlo apenas hace unas horas había recibido el nuevo orbe de la jefe dokuro.

Llevaban cerca de 20 minutos viajando a través de un agujero grande, las paredes tenían las inscripciones que las diosas habían creado en el cielo y en la tierra y solo se repetían muchas veces en el interminable túnel. Keima no entendía en realidad si viajaban o no y a donde iban, solo esperaba que en esa dimensión hubiera una conexión para su psp que hace unos momentos había mostrado su última barra de energía.

- pensé que al cambiar de dimensión la batería no se agotaría, pero creo que está descargándose antes más rápido-

- no se preocupe ni-sama el jefe nos mandara una nueva, y no se descarga más rápido cuanto tiempo cree que lleva jugando?-

-eso no importa solo busca un destino-

-eso es lo que…-elsie no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el orbe se ilumino, y apunto hacia algún punto de la pared de la izquierda.

- tenemos un destino ni-sama!- la pequeña demonio no podía evitar mostrar su sonrisa, le cumplio a su ni-sama; ella encontró un destino.

- mmmm... al fin, así que a dónde vamos..- keima tenía esa pregunta atravesada desde que fue obligado a entrar al túnel.

- jejeje...no es solo el orbe apunta hacia allá, el túnel debería ahora...-

Antes de terminar su discurso keima observo que el túnel se redirigía hacia la pared que ya no era pared sino un nuevo túnel. Elsie se sorprendió al sentir el cambio de dirección y solo le bastaba espera y ver a donde lo llevaría su nuevo trabajo.

- ni-sama la jefa me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, no se sabe qué clase de mundo llegaremos o el tiempo o el lugar así que es mejor andar con cuidado- la jefa le advirtió mucho que no debían confiarse mucho en parte porque aún no sabían las razones para el escape de los espíritus prófugos.

- ahhh… creo que es un poco tarde para decirlo, fui forzado así que en realidad puedo imaginar que me espera al otro lado de este estúpido tunel...-

Preparatoria Fujimi era muy de mañana Takashi observaba desde una escalera de emergencia la puerta, su amiga que más que amiga a veces era un fastidio acaba de irse después de mostrarle sus pechos y gritarle por cosas sin importancia.

- qué día...mmmm no puedo creer que este todavía en esta escuela...- era de mañana y ya quería irse, la escuela se tornó insoportable después que Rei su gran amor de la infancia empezó a salir con su mejor amigo hisahi - qué es eso?...- algo no andaba bien.

Takashi miro la puerta de la escuela, era algo así como una persona tonta golpeándose fuertemente contra la puerta... algunos profesores se acercaban a él y luego eso pasó.

-ahhhh!- uno de los profesores fue mordido, y cayó muerto al suelo.

Takashi se despertó rápidamente, los recuerdo del día 0 lo perseguían aún. Recordaba todos los muertos que había visto, el chico que había matado salvando a Rei o el profesor demente que los perseguia...eran muchos sentimientos que no podía manejarlos muy bien, lo más importante es que no podía comprender que pasaba o que sentían sus compañeras que estaban en la habitación continua, solo podía esperar...e intentar dormir otra vez

- ehhh!...que esta?- su intento de sueño fue detenido.

El miedo y la sorpresa evitaron que gritara, el vio muchas cosas en estos días pero su pared literalmente se estaba abriendo sin hacer ningún ruido y mostrando un color como rosado que atravesaba el muro. Los muertos y ahora esto que le pasaba al mundo.

- qué es eso?...como puede ser posible algo así…estoy muerto acaso- algunas de las preguntas que su mente se hacía, por otro lado

- cállate elsie, ya veo la salida...- en el túnel el par de hermanos venían peleando

- pero ni-sama espera no sabemos que es este lugar- sus voces cada vez sonaban más cerca

- no importa el psp se quedó sin batería...nada más importa, llevamos 1 hora viajando en ese túnel y ahora sin psp nada importa- en efecto el aparato mostro su última señal de vida diez minutos antes.

- mmmmm...- elsie sabía que no podía detener a su hermano en esa situación.

Eran personas, algunas personas venían por la grieta luminosa, eso tranquilizo un poco a takashi por lo menos no debía preocuparse por que los muertos hubieran aprendido a entrar a los edificios de esa forma mistica.

- ahhh!...por fin, ahora dime donde esta...- keima venia dujetando su cabeza pero noto lo extraño de la situación.

Keima se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, miro al chico que estaba en la habitación todo estaba oscuro aunque la luna era llena y un cielo despejado, entendió lo que pasaba aunque no era difícil, ese chico vio salir personas de la pared en un túnel de luz podría esperar que intentara atacarlo o adorarlos pero debía reaccionar antes que algo malo pasara

- hola, que tal hablas mi idioma- keima intento calmar el futuro problema

- ni-sama... ehhh!... hola como estas- elsie hiso su reverencia

Mientras el chico solo los veía mientras intentaba agarrar su rifle que estaba a un lado sin moverse mucho. Keima observo sus gestos y vio el arma así que se movió antes de terminar con una bala en su cuerpo.

- no, no, no...Tranquilo no venimos a hacerte nada, solo decidimos salir en esta habitación por error-sus gestos eran normales y podía hablar, tampoco tenía una mordida o herida por eso Takashi se tranquilizó un poco y dejo el arma en su lugar

Aunque si se veían raro, sus caras no tenían esa apariencia de ver muertos pero cargaban sus propio pecados encima

- mi nombre es Takashi, soy estudiante de secundaria y esta es mi fortaleza temporal y la de mis amigos- takashi procedió a presentarse para no parecer muy rudo y para entablar una conversación y así averiguar que pasaba con ellos dos.

- fortaleza?...que quieres decir?...-

Keima rápidamente tapo la boca de su compañera, no quería tensionar la situación y la verdad era un chico de secundaria con un rifle de asalto en su cuarto algo estaba pasando en esa dimensión. Conocía el rifle por un juego del ejército y sabía que conquistar a las miembros del ejército era complicado en verdad.

- lamentamos las molestias, solo nos perdimos un poco. Puedes decirnos donde estamos y hablarnos de la situación...-

- Donde estamos?...la situación?...lo sabía- takashi vio que no eran de por allí, sus ropas, sus gestos e incluso su acento era extraño.

- bueno empezare desde el principio creo- takashi empezó a contar la historia de los últimos días, como todo empezó y que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir.

Keima y elsie lentamente se sentaron y escucharon lo que el Takashi decía al principio todo era normal pero luego empezó a hablar de muertos, profesores dementes, chicas en peligro, viajes para salvar su vida... y keima solo pudo pensar en qué clase de universo había terminado.

- ushhh! mi primer viaje y termino en este problema tan grande...elsie confirma si aquí está el espíritu...- una de las funciones del orbe le permitiría encontrar a la chica elegida

- si ni-sama..- la demonio iba a la puerta y keima la detuvo

- no te asustes y no grites por lo que veas, si es verdad lo que dice el esto está realmente jodido- se paró, se acercó a ella y le susurro.

- de que tanto hablan...-

keima vio a takashi ya decirle la verdad podría ser contraproducente por eso solo improvisaría algo

- nosotros en realidad estábamos en un laboratorio, fuimos despertados recientemente y enviados aquí... ese es nuestra historia más o menos- una historia sacada de una visual novel que se adaptaba perfectamente al momento.

-mmmm- takashi no le creyó y keima lo notó pero no había opción debía conocer la posición del espíritu y la situación específica que tenía entre manos.

Elsie se tomó un tiempo, miro los alrededores, era verdad todo lo que había dicho. Al principio el shock fue grande pero luego recordó que no era su dimensión así que nadie conocido había sufrido ese cambio. El orbe reacción y apunto a la casa mientras un transmisión entraba

- elsie? elsie?...soy yo Haqua, al parecer el mundo que eligieron es muy problemático el número de espíritus en esa realidad es 1... Atrápenlo y salgan...es peligroso...el orbe puede ayudar...-

- haqua?...- la transmisión se perdió, elsie siguió la luz y vio la chica con el espíritu en ella. Era muy linda y estaba abrazando una pistola con bayoneta.

- debo ir con ni-sama- después de cumplir con su misión la pequeña demonio quería regresar y contarle todo a keima.

El ambiente en la habitación no era el mejor, keima respondía a todas las preguntas pero sabía que su nuevo amigo no le creía ni una sola palabra...y el arma seguía muy cerca de él para dejarlo pasar por alto

- no hay diosas, o puntos de guardado, el orbe perdió su poder de repetir escenas y eventos... que problemático- a diferencia de la vez que estuvo en el pasado ahora no tenía reset en el juego, un error y podría terminar convertido en un zombi

- muy bien ya entiendo, eres una creación o algo así y que quieres aquí?- takashi se rindió en preguntar sobre el pasado, el chico de gafas se las arreglaba para dar respuesta ambiguas.

- ehhh...buscamos un refugio temporal...podemos ser de ayuda, solo quiero que mi hermanita este bien...- keima apelo a la pose del hermano responsable

- y donde esta ella, se demora mucho en el baño y no esta...- pero elsie entro corriendo a la habitación como era su costumbre

- ni-sama ya lo encontr...- otra vez keima tapándole la boca

- hola elsie, estas bien!...- ella no parecía entender el concepto de discreción y silencio por eso rápidamente la detuvo antes que metiera como siempre la pata

-mmmm es tarde y quiero dormir algo, hacer tanto ruido de noche no es bueno... acostémonos y mañana decidiremos qué haremos con ustedes, por ahora solo los dejare encerrados- takashi sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba mucho por eso quiso retirarse a otra habitación a dormir.

- encerrados!...pero?- a elsie no le gustaba la idea de quedarse encerrada

- tranquilo lo entiendo...- keima solo la tomo de la mano y la acostó rápidamente.

Takashi encerró a los 2 nuevos miembros de la base, sabía que algo estaba mal pero su mente estaba cansada. Dudar de todo lo había mantenido vivo y lo que vio en esa habitación no era normal...

- debo mantener vigilado el lugar, tal vez deba despertar a Kohta y...-

El Hagoromo lo enredo rápidamente y lo hizo dormir mientras del otro lado de la puerta elsie lo controlaba, lo había pasado por debajo de la puerta

- listo ni-sama-

- muy bien elsie, informarme...que encontraste-

- me llego una transmisión de Haqua, hay solo un espíritu prófugo y está en la habitación continua... creo que acaba de poseerla no sé nada de ella. Los registros no cubren otras dimensiones-

- me lo imaginaba... algo más-

- Haqua nombro al orbe pero la transmisión se cortó-

-mmm... muy bien necesito de tu ayuda, antes de acabar las capturas aprendiste a modificar el cuerpo de las personas con el hagoromo, cierto?-

- si ni-sama por qué?-

- si la realidad es como él dijo, las habilidades de un gamer no son muy útiles. Quiero que mejores mi cuerpo y sus capacidades de repuesta física un poco, que sea más o menos como la de un chico de mi edad-

- de un chico de tu edad?..-

- si como las del chico que dormiste afuera! si no terminaré muerto en menos de nada-

- mmm...ok las copiare en ti-

- copiar? puede servir, aunque preferiría no parecerme en nada a nadie que intervenga en la ruta... aún no sabemos qué está pasando-

El proceso de copiado duro algunos minutos, el hagoromo evito que los ruidos se escaparan y mantuvo a todos dormidos. Después de eso keima y elsie solo durmieron un poco...


	6. Flag 3 acostumbrándose a los nuevos amig

**Flag 3 acostumbrándose a los nuevos amigos (highschool of the dead)**

Keima difícilmente pudo dormir, su cabeza escuchaba solo quejidos y algunos que otros gritos. Esta realidad no era nada parecida a algo que había visto o sentido antes; en cambio Elsie solo se había acostado y durmió toda la noche, una que otra vez se movía para agárralo o empujarlo pero nada más.

-Que mal día, no puedo creer que terminara aquí. Sin juegos, rodeado de zombis y con elsie….que más puede pasar?-

-Ni-sama?...ya te levantashte?- la pequeña demonio siempre era muy linda al despertarse y no hablaba claro

-Levantarme?...no pude dormir en toda la noche! Idiota- keima sintió mucha envidia durante la noche al verla dormir tan placidamente

-Ehh?..por qué?- y ella como siempre no se daba cuenta de la situación.

-Mmmm…olvídalo más bien necesito tu ayuda en algo… usa el Hagoromo para crear un adaptador para el psp, no he podido terminar el juego por todo lo que pasó anoche- alcanzo a guardarlo pero quería terminar ya que el ver el ending lo estaba matando.

-El psp? Pero ni-sama hay mejores cosas en las que pensar-

-Lo dices tú? Que dormiste toda la noche sin preocuparte por lo que pasaba?...ya pensé demasiado, necesito relajar mi mente. Así que solo hazlo!-

-Si kami-sama…- como todas las ordenes de keima, elsie solo obedecía.

Takashi despertó un poco tarde, su cabeza le daba un poco de vueltas pero había descansado como nunca en los últimos días. Se sentó y miro a todos lados

-Los nuevos?... Kohta!- no recordaba nada, salio de la habitación y… tal vez su amigo lo ayudaría. Kohta se levantó unos minutos antes y se dirigió a su amigo que lo llamaba tan insistentemente

-Que pasa takashi? Es muy temprano para gritar…-

-Tenemos visitas…rápido trae un arma- un arma, visitas eso era demasiada información para alguien que seguía entre dormido.

-Visitas?...ellos lograron entrar?- kohta se asustó los muertos en la casa, las chicas durmiendo tenía que hacer algo.

-Creo que es peor que ellos…aunque aún no lo sé-

-Mmm!...peor a que te refieres?- kohta no entendía, su amigo estaba muy extraño.

-No importa solo ven rápido-

Takashi no quería preocupar a las chicas ya que habían tenido muchos problemas y por fin se relajaban un poco además Alice aún estaba con ellos

-Mmm…que fue lo que paso anoche?- la cabeza no le funcionaba todavía, él seguía intentando recordar lo que le había pasado

Cuando Kohta llego con una pistola personal los 2 abrieron la puerta y encontraron a los 2 hermanos peleando por una consola

-Como así que no puedes hacer un adaptador?...eso no era parte del trato, me prometiste que podía jugar!-

-Pero ni-sama no sé qué clase de energía usen aquí-

-Es la misma, solo necesito una conexión-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros estúpido demonio-

Kohta miro a takashi sin entender la escena dos completos extraños peleando por una consola portátil en la habitación con apariencia de estudiantes de preparatoria.

-Qué es esto takashi?-

-Problemas….muchos problemas-

-Mmmm…- kohta bajo su arma y espero el desarrollo de la situación.

Keima observaba de reojo, era una de las escenas que quería mostrarles a sus nuevos amigos. Demostrar que solo era un chico normal con su hermana peleando por cosas normales. Él sabía que si no lograba disminuir la tensión terminarían con una bala en alguna parte del cuerpo o reiniciando la ruta con otra apariencia

-Muy bien que pasa aquí?...-

-Ehh! Takashi-san…-

-Tranquilos, es hora de desayunar pueden bajar y hablar con los demás-

-Gracias takashi y…- takashi no estaba muy seguro pero no podía tenerlos presos además la chica parecía indefensa y noble

-MI nombre es Kohta Hirano y soy el experto en armas- kohta se presentó rápidamente para no sentirse mal

-Mi bien gracias por su hospitalidad- elsie sonrió y los dos chicos vieron a un pequeño demonio angelical.

Después de la venia múltiple los hermanos se unieron al grupo de sobrevivientes. El sensor de espíritus ya no servía, el viaje inter dimensional lo había dañado por eso solo podían confiar en el orbe y gracias a su collar solo él podía ver la luz que producía.

Una vez abajo lo que Keima vio lo asombro un poco, en realidad era solo chicas. Los únicos hombres eran Takashi y Kohta las demás eran mujeres, todas muy lindas y con un perro que acompañaba a una niña.

-Hola chicas tenemos unos invitados-

-Mmmm…takashi quiénes son?-

-Es una larga historia por ahora comamos-

-Ni-sama…-

-Lo se lo estoy viendo…-

El orbe brillaba y apuntaba a una chica de cabello largo y un poco rojizo. Kiema vio la oportunidad de actuar, necesitaba terminar con esto rápido esa dimensión no parecía agradable.

-Mi nombre es keima y ella es mi hermana menor, acabamos de despertar y estamos algo perdidos. Gracias por su atención-

-Mmm… soy Elsie, por favor cuiden de nosotros-

-Takashi?...que sucede?-

-No sé no entiendo nada tampoco, solo comamos y veremos qué pasa-

El desayuno paso rápido, a pesar de su intento por no comer mucho el viaje entre dimensiones le creo un agujero negro en el estómago, solo devoraban comida como locos.

-Mmm…creo que están bien, si pueden comer asi-

Keima explico durante el desayuno su historia inventada, la tomo de un juego que no le había gustado mucho. Elsie solo lo miraba e intentaba recordar lo que le había dicho que dijera.

-Onichan quiénes son?-

-Amigos alice, nuevos amigos-

-Ahhh! Eso nuevos amigos-

La niña impulsivamente abrazo a elsie y ella comenzó a abrazarla

-Qué bueno que elsie tiene la personalidad de una niña…- keima susurro al ver lo bien que elsie se adaptaba a los cambios en el dialogo.

-Muy bien ahora que hemos comido debemos informarte de la situación que está pasando-

-Muy bien, elsie juega con alice-chan. Estaremos en la sala-

-Si ni-sama- elsie tomo a la niña y al perro y los llevo lejos.

Keima supuso que dejar a elsie con la niña era la mejor opción debía encontrar las banderas rápidamente y ella solo lograba distraerlo y enojarlo cuando necesitaban desarrollar un plan.

-Takashi ya no tenemos comida, estas áreas están llenas de ellos…mientras algunos muros de gente están en estos lugares-

-Mmm…tendremos que salir por comida, además no hemos encontrado aún a algunos de nuestros objetivos de búsqueda-

-Takashi tus…-

-Tranquila Rei…-

-Mmmm…esto no es bueno-

Keima vio que la chica sentía algo por takashi, así que cual era la causa de su abertura en el corazón.

-Qué opinas keima-chan?-

Rápidamente la enfermera se acercó a keima y le tomo la cara, ni siquiera la conocía y ya intentaba seducirlo o algo así.

-Shizuka-san? Qué pasa?- era la mujer mayor que hace poco se le presento.

Su mente se revolvió rápidamente, keima sabía que no era bueno con actitudes agresivas después de lo de yui. Miro a todos lados y no encontró apoyo en ninguno de los presentes

-Que debemos hacer para salir?-

-""Un prueba?...una broma?...por qué no hacen nada""- los espectadores masculinos solo se miraban y reían muy bajo.

Takashi había informado que mirarían los reflejos y acciones de su invitado y pidió a la profesora que le ayudara un poco a desequilibrarlo

-""apágate, apágate""- keima durmió sus sentidos y recupero el control – creo que debemos salir cuanto antes, reabastecernos y seguir con la misión de búsqueda-

-Ahhh!... me gusta cómo suena eso?- la chica de lentes le contesto con mucha pasión

-A mí también pero Keima-san como haremos eso?-

Era un nuevo nivel, la enfermera estaba tocándole la barriga. Sus sentidos otra vez estaban perdiéndose la agresividad de la chica lo bloqueo.

-""que me quieren hacer""- era lo único que podía pensar keima

-Kohta tu qué opinas debemos seguir las indicaciones de keima?- Takashi y kohta disfrutaban del momento, hace no mucho tiempo también tuvieron que pasar por eso. Shizuka tenía esa naturaleza cuando se cansaba o estaba entre dormida.

-Tal vez, si él nos ayuda-

-Los ayudare pero…- ya estaba en su limite su cabeza no funcionaba sus manos estaban petrificadas, él era una gamer y esto era otra sección de la tienda prohibida para menores de edad. Nunca esperaba algo así muertos y mujeres tan problemáticas

-Ya basta takashi, shizuka-san déjenlo en paz- Rei se levantó enfadada por el espectáculo y salió de la sala

-Ehhhh? Lo sabía es una prueba, muy baja de por si-

-Muy bien ya es suficiente, saldremos en unos momentos…keima elige un arma vendrás con nosotros tu hermana se puede quedar a cuidar a zeke y a alice-

-Ok, lo entiendo…-

Ya tenían un plan marcado para buscar recursos, irían a un complejo con pocos muertos vivientes y tomarían los alimentos que les sirvieran.

-Elsie necesito tu ayuda hazme algo con el Hagoromo-

-Y para que quieres eso?-

-No importa hazlo no más y cuida de la niña-

-Si kami-sama- otro de los planes de keima que no debía saber elsie.

Una vez en las calles keima vio de lo hablaban, muchos cuerpos caminaban a lo lejos cubiertos de sangre y restos humanos. Eran una escena grotesca que ni siquiera un juego Gore podría explicarla. Keima relajo su mente para mantenerse enfocado.

-Llegamos, muy bien nos separaremos en grupos-

-Rei ira conmigo, kohta con shizuka-san y saeko y keima con saya-

-Típico…siempre con ella- Saya estaba molesta, la actitud de Takashi con Rei era algo que no soportaba ver.

-Mmm… Así que ella también, esto parece un harem- keima seguía definiendo la situación.

Keima rápidamente tomo su nueva arma un bate de aluminio y se fue con su nueva compañera esperando no encontrarse con nada.

Mientras caminaba repasaba la información que había adquirido, al parecer takashi tenía a 3 chicas interesadas en él. Esta podría ser la razón del hueco en el corazón de rei. Pero debía seguir mirando a ver si encontraba algo más

-Que es lo que piensas?...debes tener cuidado aunque sea una genio no te ayudare si te atrapan!- su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Una genio ehhh?...que bueno es que seas una genio, ya me estaba preocupando por mi seguridad-

Saya se ruborizo un poco, el chico nuevo tenía una cara muy linda cuando se ponía serio y pensativo

-No importa, tal vez pueda ayudarte-

-Gracias Takagi-san-

-Si claro…-

Su objetivo no era Saya pero podría darle datos así que debía tratarla como una fuente de información, durante la captura de las diosas había aprendido a conocer la naturaleza frágil del corazón de las mujeres y aun estuvieran en el apocalipsis ellas seguían siendo igual de frágiles en su interior. Saya se adelantó a la ventana por la que entrarían, estaba abierta así que no había problema

-Espera Takagi-san tal vez debamos asegurar un poco el lugar-

-No importa no suena nada además takashi ya debió haber entrado-

-Pero…-

-Te dije que va….-

Saya tenía medio cuerpo adentro y una sombra se abalanzo rápidamente sobre ella

-Ehhhh!...ahhhhhh!- el grito de saya resonó en toda la casa

-Saya!- todos los que escucharon corrieron hacia su posición

-Lo sabía no era de confianza, fue una mala idea creer en él- takashi concluyo que el chico le había hecho algo a Saya y se culpó por dejarla ir sola.

-Espera takashi…-

Mientras tanto keima logro tomarla del brazo y empujarla lejos y con su bate golpeaba al cuerpo del muerto que caía con mucha fuerza y se rompía el cuello

-Estas bien Takagi-san?-

Saya miraba al chico nuevo, con una actitud serena y calmada después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte y como había escogido salvarla y no correr. Su corazón se impaciento un poco.

-Ehhh! Si gracias…-

-No hay problema Takagi-san, por eso estoy aquí para protegerte- keima coloco una sonrisa de tonto que sabía funcionaria muy bien para acercarse un poco a su compañera

-Ehhh!...si-

-Saya!-

Todos llegaron rápidamente para apreciar la escena, keima con su bate con sangre y saya en el suelo lejos de la ventana al parecer sin ningún rasguño

-Hola chicos lamento haberlos preocupado, solo me asuste un poco…y keima-kun me salvo-

-Keima…kun?- todos repitieron muy rápido, generalmente saya era muy fuerte y solo mostraba ese lado indefenso cuando estaba muy asustada

-Muy bien chicos entremos necesitamos provisiones- keima rompió el hielo, a pesar de haberlo hecho parecer fácil su corazón estaba al 100 casi como cuando fue atrapado por vintage

-Si vamos, todos entraremos por aquí para que no haya más sorpresas-

Todo el grupo entro, el cuerpo que ataco a saya estaba tirado contra una silla la cual le rompió el cuello. Keima sostenía su bate con una mano intentado examinar el lugar y la situación, no había lograda nada con Rei pero el grupo parecía ahora si aceptarlo.

-Muy bien iré arriba y asegurare el lugar, también buscare si hay algo bueno allá- keima se ofreció sabiendo que no era una buena idea pero quería estar solo y pensar un poco

-Ve keima no hay problema nosotros estaremos acá-

-Si keima-san ten cuidado- saya se había recuperado de su susto aunque aún le temblaban un poco los pies

-Jajajaj….tranquilos que estaré bien- otra vez keima sonrió y se desapareció en las escaleras

-Tomen todo lo que sirva nos vamos en 10 minutos-

Una vez arriba keima uso su pedazo de Hagoromo para desaparecer, se sentó al lado de la ventana y vio el lugar alrededor: fuego, muertos, cuerpos, gente corriendo…Rápidamente empezó a preocuparse por su situación.

Después de haber transcurrido 20 minutos el grupo estaba listo para irse pero el chico nuevo no había regresado

-Keima se demora mucho…debemos ir a buscarlo- Rei hablo

-Yo voy…-saya se ofreció rápidamente

-No lo sé…mejor vamos todos así pod…-antes de finalizar la puerta principal y trasera se estremeció por la aparición de mucho de ellos que intentaba entrar al almacén.


	7. Flag 4 Solos tú y yo entre los muertos

Flag 4 **Solos tú y yo entre los muertos**.

Keima desactivo su camuflaje, los gritos de sus compañeros lo molestaron mientras pensaba que seguiría en la conquista.

-no puedo concentrarme, mejor bajo y veo que…-

No termino la frase, preguntarse qué estaba pasando sería estúpido cuando vio el número increíble de cuerpos debajo de la ventana.

-cuando es qué? O no… eso no es bueno-

-keima –san necesitamos irnos, los demás están intentado detenerlos abajo pero necesitamos tu ayuda, son muchos, no sabemos cuándo llegaron y tenemos que hacer algo rápido!-

-…espera! Rei-san-

Sin darse cuenta Keima uso su nombre y la llamo con naturalidad, pero dada la situación Rei solo logró ruborizarla un poco

-que estás haciendo?...los demás nos esperan abajo…-

-rapido, no viste la ventana abajo ya no tenemos una salida, solo podremos salir por arriba…ayúdame a buscar una opción..-

-pero…y Takashi y los demás?..-

-no importa, no los estamos abandonando…debemos darnos prisa!-

La paciencia de Keima se había acabado, necesitaba salir y lo debía hacer ahora. Y tenía una buena oportunidad de acercarse a su objetivo, no sabía porque ella era la que lo buscaba pero podría matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.

-keima-san?...-

- vamos…-

No la dejo pronunciar otra palabra, la tomo de la mano y corrieron a la tercera planta del edificio en donde estaba la terraza. Al llegar ahí la mañana estaba en su máximo esplendor, con un sol radiante y muchos quejidos de zombis que aumentaban a cada minuto.

-es hora de usar el artefacto de elsie- keima anticipo una situación como esta y además de un pedazo de hagoromo le pidió un objeto que tomara la forma de un equipo que él nombrara. Era tiempo de salir, tomo la puerta de la terraza y con su palanca recién hecha, la saco de su eje.

-ahora haremos un puente…-

- no es lo suficientemente largo…- Rei completo con algo que ya era obvio para Keima, faltaban más o menos 50 centímetros de puerta para crear un puente

-otra puerta…Rei necesito tu ayuda, toma un poco de esto y desenredarlo completamente…buscare otra puerta para unirla-

-Unirla? Con esto?...y que es esto?...parece tela o algo así-

- no importa! Solo hazlo-

- si Keima…- la verdad la situación creaba en Keima una actitud dominante, debía pensar rápido y buscar salir del lugar sin causar una mala impresión.

-otra puerta, la del segundo piso…la habitación en donde estaba-

-Takashi y los demás Keima date prisa…- Rei seguía desenredando el Hagoromo que keima le había dado mientras él traía una puerta que nunca creyo cargar solo

- en verdad elsie hizo algo bueno, no puedo creer que cargue algo como esto…-

- Keima ya esta todo hecho….los demás debemos…-

- yo voy, tu usa lo que te di para pegar las 2 puertas-

- pero…-

-no te preocupes, los traeré de vuelta…- y otra ves su sonrisa y cara que le daban tan gran valor entre las diosas. Incluso marte lo había reconocido alguna vez, esa cara le generaba puntos de amor.

- si claro…- Keima la dejo sola con la puerta, no había de que preocuparse y por el contrario los demás estarían abajo peleando con las uñas para no ser comidos.

Keima corrió rápidamente con su bate al primer piso, y en efecto una de las puertas había caído y las otras 2 se sostenían solo por los deseos de sus compañeros

-chicos rápido, todos arriba…-

-keima-san?...-

- casi que no vienes, y donde esta Rei?...-

- esta arriba… no podremos salir por aquí, debemos saltar al otro edificio-

-saltar?...-la cara de saya se petrifico

- saya escúchame…es mas fácil de lo que crees además aquí no tenemos una salida enteros-

-muy bien…ya lo escucharon todos tomen lo que vinimos a buscar y arriba….rápido!-

- yo los entretendré…suban Rei está arriba esperándolos- keima bajo completamente y agarro su bate fuertemente

- keima-san?- Kohta fue el único que pudo responder a eso

- tranquilos no voy a morir, además tengo que detenerlos sino no alcanzaremos a salir de este estúpido lugar….recuerden que todavía tengo a mi hermana- Keima no intentaba actuar genial, solo quería usar su Hagoromo una vez más y darles algo de tiempo para salir del lugar.

- te esperamos arriba…keima-

-tranquilo takashi no dejare a mi hermana con alguien como tu…jajaja-

Todos los demás subieron, saya aun no entendía que clase de persona era este chico como podía tomar decisiones. Y no era la única la verdad todos estaban preocupados y asombrados por su frialdad.

-Rei…que haces?-

-Keima me dejo con estas puertas las uní con algo y parece ser que resisten, debemos pasar al próximo edificio….por esa ventana, y luego al siguiente allí no hay zombies en la primera planta-

-increíble que plan se ideo ese chico en solo un minuto?- Takashi se asombró, en ese sentido Keima era inigualable ni siquiera el profesor demente que los seguía por todos lados tendría esas habilidades

- Takashi…escucha eso?-

La planta del primer piso se derrumbó y dejo un hueco en la segunda planta y en la azotea

-y keima donde está?...takashi!-

- no hay tiempo, decidió darnos algo de ventaja y la aprovecharemos….vámonos ya!- Takashi tomo el puente hecho de 2 puertas y los coloco en posición

- no yo no puedo irme!- al unisono saya y rei se resistieron

-lo vamos a dejar?...takashi-

- que pasa contigo él nos ayudó…no podemos solo irnos!-

-él quiso quedarse…no sé cómo derrumbo la mitad de 2 plantas per esa es la oportunidad que necesitamos…vámonos-

Todos empezaron a trepar el puente uno por uno mientras las dos chicas preocupadas miraban hacia la mitad de la escalera que aun sobrevivía en pie. Abajo keima estaba un poco golpeado por la onda expansiva

-uffff!...un bomba con el hagoromo tiene mucho poder, creo que destruí 2 plantas del almacén-

Muchos de los cuerpos que los seguían habían sido aplastado por los escombros, pero muchos otros entraban a la recepción que Keima había redecorado

-me voy no soy del tipo de pelea, soy un gamer….generalmente diana o jupiter me ayudarían pero…- recordó algunos momentos de las capturas pasadas con imágenes de una muñeca o un cuchillo que lo ponían muy tenso

-no importa me voy….ehhh?- La escalera estaba medio destruida, así que difícilmente pudo pasar. Al llegar a la segunda planta la situación empeoraba más y más.

- rayos…creo que debo practicar con el hagoromo, casi destruyo todo el almacén- uso unas vigas para crear un puente que no soportaba mucho, pero igual así paso el cráter que creo su experimento anterior

-rei…saya ya pasamos todas las maletas es su turno…-

-pero?...-

- pasen de una vez…-

-si claro..- saya se montó al puente y cruzo al segundo edificio

- oigan, que pasa?...me dejan solo?- Keima apareció por las escaleras, su ropa algo maltratada por la tierra y el polvo

- Keima!...-

- casi que no llegas? Que tanto te demoro?-

-derrumbar un edificio no es fácil, además logre detener a muchos de ellos-

-luego te preguntare como lo hiciste, por ahora nos vamos ya…-

Keima tomo a rei de la mano y se subió a la puerta-puente.

-nos vamos ya….gracias por esperar-

- si claro..no hay por que-

- Rei, keima nos vamos ya!-

Takashi se impaciento al ver la escena. No sabía que había pasado pero ella no se portaba así muy a menudo

-claro taka…-

La estructura no aguanto más la segunda bomba que Keima había colocado destruyo el soporte central del edificio y todo se vino abajo

-qué pasa?...Rei!-

Keima y Rei calleron al segundo piso en unas cajas de bodega, mientras Kohta y Takashi sostenían el puente

-estas bien keima-san?- saya fue la primera en gritar

-si estamos bien, pero ahora no hay forma de subir otra vez…buscaremos otra salida-

-ehhh!-

-Takashi vete saldré con keima por otro lado, nos vemos en la base-

-REIIII! No…-

El grito se escuchó por todo el edificio que seguía cayendo

-Takashi….- rei mostro una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro

-Nos vamos ya!...-

Keima la tomo de la mano por tercera vez y la jalo hacia el interior del edificio.


	8. Flag 5 De verdad tienes un espíritu próf

Flag 5 **De verdad tienes un espíritu prófugo?**

El plan funciono a la perfección. Cuando Keima se asomo a la terraza y vio a Rei y Saya todavía en este edificio pensó en algo. Tal vez regresar a la casa era lo mas seguro, pero la cantidad de gente podía interferir con el acercamiento y para poder entender en donde estaba el vacio de Rei debía actuar y forzar un poco las cosas. Por eso coloco la segunda bomba en la viga de soporte del edifico y calculo su aterrizaje en la bodega de cajas en la que estuvo al llegar al segundo piso. Era un poco arriesgado quedarse solo con ella en una situación así pero quería salir cuanto antes de esta realidad y los peligros a su vida de gamer.

-por poco y no lo logramos…creí que fallarían mis cálculos-

- ehhh?...y ahora que vamos a hacer?...como se pudo destruir la casa tan rápido que hiciste?-

- vole la tubería de gas del primer piso…era lo único que podía hacer para detenerlos por un tiempo-

-volaste la tubería!..estas loco? Y ahora todos se fueron, después de tanto ruido estaremos rodeados en menos de nada, que vamos a hacer?-

Rei estaba muy asustada, la experiencia le produjo gran impotencia. Ver como se destruía una construcción y caer en medio de las ruinas era algo que no había pasado en el tiempo de fugitivos.

-Tranquila tengo otra idea…-

La cara de Rei volvió a la realidad, ver a ese chico con tanta seguridad aun después de volar un edificio y saltar en medio de muertos por primera vez la confundía mucho

-que dices?...como puedes…ser asi?-

- asi como?..no importa hare lo que sea para protegrete-

-mmm…asi…que para mi?...gracias-

No debía desaprovechar la situación subir los puntos de amor de Rei y averiguar que causaba su vacio en el corazón. Por mucho tiempo estuvo pensando que seria la situación en general, ver muertos a sus amigos o familia sería algo muy traumático, pero su intuición le decía que había algo más en su cabeza.

-muy bien escucha, sino podemos salir por arriba del edificio eligiremos la segunda opción….saldremos por abajo-

-abajo?' de que hablas…-

-cuando subi al segundo piso observe algunos planos del complejo de bodegas, y descubri que algunas estaban conectadas por tuneles ya que pertenecían al mismo propietario. La de esta en particular estaba bloqueada pero gracias a las explosiones podemos ir y ver si se ha abierto…-

-y si no?... que haremos-

- podemos intentar atravesarlos a ellos pero creo que moriremos en los primeros metros-

La verdad keima se aeguro que la puerta estuviera abierta con la segunda explosión pero no quería mostrar premeditación en todo esto, Rei debía ver todo como una completa casualidad.

-muy bien llevame-

-vamos…y ten cuidado con los escombros-

- si lo haré- Si ella estaba impresionada o asustaba no lo sabia pero logro crear un evento único, solos los dos por algunas horas en situaciones de peligro, le ayudaría a crear el efecto de cierto juego que una vez descibrio cuando hacia parte del escuadrón el de "puente colgante". Le abriría el corazón a la chica e identificaría el problema.

- Takashi…nos tenemos que ir ya, tanto ruido es una mala combinación-

- lo sé pero si tal ves regresamos por el segundo piso…-

- no hay tiempo nos vamos ya- Saya grito y jalo a takashi que no quería abandonar a Rei y a su nuevo compañero –llegaran a salvo a la casa el chico nuevo demostró tener sangre fría y buenas ideas-

- muy bien carguen lo que mas puedan y salgamos al siguiente edificio-

Mientras el grupo principal atravesaba los 2 edificios continuo para salir a la calle, Keima y su objetivo de captura estaban en el subterráneo de las bodegas. Los planes de keima resultaron bien, la explosión abrió las puertas bloqueaban el sector pero también derrumbaron la mitad del túnel así que pasaban de uno en uno cogidos los dos de la mano mientras Rei sostenía una linterna y keima su bate.

-por que no llevas mejor el arma?... ese bate no te servirá de mucho-

-el arma es muy pesada y no podre disparar si alguien sale…además tengo el bate para correr escombros, si alguno de ellos sale ahorita estaremos perdidos-

- Por que tu mano esta tan serena?...no tienes miedo de morir y tu hermana?...la dejarías sola-

- Si tengo miedo pero necesito enfocarme, si pierdo el control no pensare rápido y podría cometer tonterías y en cuanto a ella, es lo suficientemente vieja para saber que hacer-

-vieja?...pero no es menor que tú?..-

- no importa…sigamos adelante- elsie era mayor que él en edad pero su cabeza parecía haber permanecido sin desarrollo por cientos de años, necesitaría un poco su ayuda pero para contactarla debía distraer un poco a Rei.

- ashuuuu…lo siento-

- one-san alguien esta pensando en ti…tal vez tu hermano-

-Kami-sama? No creo…a menos que necesite mi ayuda…-

- brilla…y mucho…- la niña señalo al orbe, como era posible que viera el brillo era un misterio pero Elsie reconoció la voz que salía de él. Uso el hagoromo como cuando durmió a Takashi la noche anterior y tomo la esfera.

-Elsie?...estas ahí, al fin logramos establecer una conexión estables…a las diosas le ha quedado un poco difícil hacerlo-

-Haqua?... gracias a dios, no puedo creerlo que seas tu…. Estoy muy asustada no se que hacer, zombis, muertos, kami-sama no esta aquí y tengo miedo…-

-tranquila conocemos muy poco del mundo en el que…-

-donde esta keima-san…- una diosa con trenzas interrumpió la transmisión –esta ahí?...-

- no es justo ne-san dijimos que tendríamos tiempos compartidos para hablar-

- me parece que será una nueva guerra- marte las tomo a las dos de los hombros y las jalo

-no importa, déjenme hablar con elsie..-

-haqua?...que pasa…-

- nada…nada es solo que hay muchas que quieren a Katsuragi por aquí… y como estas tu?-

-mal!...kami-sama me pide juegos y no se que hacer, además no he visto ni un solo camión de bomberos…-

-bomberos?...mmm…y por cierto…donde…donde esta katsuragi?-

- no se salieron hace algunos momentos y no han vuelto…-

- estará con la chica del espíritu!...mmm..bueno no hay de otra…-

- ese hombre, lo matare si se acerca mucho a ellas…- una muñeca asesina se escuchaba atrás de todas las presentes

- llegamos!...-

- eh!...me voy no puedo hablar mas, luego me llamas…-

- cuídate y cuídalo a él-

El grupo de Takashi logro regresar fácilmente el ruido despejo un poco las calles, pero cuando le explicaron lo sucedido a elsie, esta se asusto mucho y lloro por algún tiempo.

-Elsie-san tranquila creo que estarán bien, mas tarde saldremos a buscarlos a ver si los encontramos-

-ni-sama…mph!...ni sama…- Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Como era de esperarse Keima le había mandado hace algunos momentos un mensaje con el hagoromo, explicándole la situación y las acciones que debía seguir para terminar la ruta.

-Rei por aquí..- Después de contactar a su compañera Keima decidió mantener un poco de tierra con sus perseguidores, uso por última vez su artefacto y derrumbo el túnel de acceso al 3 almacén que visitaban.

- por que?...creí que saldríamos por aquí…-

-no los escuchas el área esta llena de ellos y no podíamos asegurar que no encontraran el primer túnel y nos siguieran por ahí-

-lo entiendo, pero aun tengo miedo…la linterna esta perdiendo las baterías y la noche esta cerca-

- lo sé, llevamos mucho aquí…tal vez debamos subir y encontrar un lugar en donde descansar-

- si mi cuerpo ya no puede…-

La chica se desmayo repentinamente, la deshidratación, el estrés o el miedo llevaron su cuerpo al limite y keima estaba cerca del estado de no ser por elsie hace mucho tiempo habría muerto de cansancio.

-Al fin hizo algo bien…muy bien arriba y vamos..-la tomo en su espalda y la llevo a la segunda planta, esperaba que no hubiera nadie esperándolos y así fue –por lo menos mi suerte no ha cambiado…buscare algo de comida y agua…- la dejo encerrada mientras buscaba provisiones para pasar la noche.

-Es la 4 vez takashi, debemos regresar ya es casi de noche y no sabremos si la luz continuara activa… mañana lo intentaremos..-

-si lo sé es solo que no puedo imaginar como este ella…-

-keima-san….- saya temía por su salvador, y también por la actitud de Takashi

- nos vamos a descansar-

Elsie se encerró en el baño para salir del apartamento…la noche le ayudaba a volar sin preocupaciones además keima le envió un mensaje para que lo encontrara en cierto edificio, reportarle la situación y el plan a seguir.

-Elsie-san estas bien?-

-si tranquilos…tranquilos…-

La grabación repetía algunas frases frecuentemente.

-Takashi…donde?..que pasa-

Rei se despertó sola en una habitación oscura, no había nadie. Poco a poco fue recordando como había llegado ahí

-keima? Donde estas?...hola?-

Nadie respondia, solo silencio y oscuridad. La noche ya había caído y no se veía mucho, solo algunos postes de luz y sombras en las cajas que la rodeaban.

-keima?...keima!...takashi!- Rei fue perdiendo la cordura al pasar de los minutos

- takashi!...keima!...Hisashi!- las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, su voluntad se quebró al no escuchar nada y ver que nadie estaba ahí para ella

- fue mi culpa…lo abandone…ahora me han abandonado…takashi! También a él lo abandone…estoy sola…-

Rei se tendió en el suelo mientras apretaba sus hombros fuertemente. El dolor del pecho y el cansancio la desmayaron, mientras tanto keima escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta

-Sabia que algo más estaba pasando…Elsie debo confirmar algunas cosas, vuelve al apartamento y sigue con la actuación…además encuentra el adaptador para el psp!-

-ehhh!...otra vez con eso…no viste Rei-san esta muy triste-

- lo sé, y me encargare de eso…pero quiero que cargues el psp no le queda mucho tiempo de batería-

-haré lo que pueda…y espero que lo que me pediste me sirva…-

-tranquila vete…-

Keima entro a la habitación, sello las ventanas y encendió algunas linternas que encontró en el edificio. También acomodo algo de agua y paquetes de Snacks y golosinas que robo de algunas maquinas. Tomo una manta que saco de una habitación probablemente de un guardia de seguridad y cubrió a Rei.

-mmm…-Rei se despertó nuevamente, pero esta vez vio algo de luz en la habitación, y una cobija cubriéndola – que esta…hisahi?-

- no soy yo keima…te deje algún tiempo mientras aseguraba el lugar y buscaba provisiones…quien es hisashi?-

- nadie…no importa- la cara de Rei estaba muy desgastada las ultimas 15 horas la habían cansado mucho

- mira toma algo de agua y come un poco…parece exhausta-

-gracias…lamento haberme desmayado…-

Todo este tiempo keima había estado atrás de las linternas, por lo que solo su silueta se veía. La única forma en la que Rei lo reconocía era por su voz

-Tranquila Rei…- pero algo paso, una de las creaciones del hagoromo había empezado a actuar

-Takashi?...por que estas!-

- De que hablas!..- otra vez cambio a la voz de keima

- keima que pasa…- Rei se asusto mucho y su mente otra vez se fracciono

- no entiendo…- esa voz

-hisashi?...estas muerto- La voz de hisashi salía de la silueta e frente de ella

- tranquila…soy yo- keima se acerco a ella para que mirara su cara. Ella vio la seguridad en sus ojos, esa misma seguridad de la mañana y volvió a llorar

-keima…yo tuve la culpa, hisashi murió por mi culpa…yo lo hice, el se sacrifico por mi….y takashi….yo lo abandone- la chica abrazo a keima rápidamente mientras continuaba llorando

-Donde esta el celular de Rei?-

- no lo sé takashi…además no creo que haya mucha diferencia las redes están caídas-

-lo sé…es solo que-

Elsie llevaba el celular de Rei de nuevo al apartamento, haberlo usado para escuchar los correos de voz y encontrar la voz de Hisahi era una idea que keima se le ocurrió después de escuchar a Rei llorando atrás de la puerta

-no puedo creer que Rei-san tuviera el celular con ella-

-tranquila Rei, no hay problema nadie te culpa…-Keima había logrado enterarse de la situación, y tenia ya su plan trazado

-keima nunca me dejes, no me abandones…intentare no ser un estorbo pero por favor no te vayas-

-no lo haré…-la chica había cedido a él, como siempre el efecto del "puente colgante" es una buena forma de abrir los corazones de las personas

- creo que mejor debemos dormir un poco…-

-si esta bien…-rei lo abrazo y quedo inmediatamente dormida, la comida y el agua le habían dado un descanso al cuerpo

- muy bien….ya puedo ver el final-


	9. Flag 6 el plan de kami

Flag 6 **El plan de Kami-sama**

Muy de mañana todos los involucrados en el plan se levantaron sin saber lo que Keima había ideado la noche anterior. Todo estaba cronometrado y no tenía por qué haber algún error o involucraría gastarse más tiempo del necesario en ese mundo de muertos además pese a que conocía la situación en esa dimensión el problema real seguía sin ser esclarecido… Por qué los espíritus habían escapado y lo más importante como detener las fluctuaciones en la línea del espacio.

-keima?...que pasa por que estas despierto tan temprano- Rei se levantaba varias horas después de keima, su rostro se veía un poco mejor, el llanto y la comida de la noche anterior le habían sentado muy bien.

-ehhh… no podía dormir, así que me levante apenas salió el sol para mirar los alrededores…y… buscar una salida- la cara de keima estaba fija en la puerta, pese a su experiencia sus anteriores conquistas no tenían las mismas curvas que la chica con la que durmió abrazado la noche anterior- ""que pasa con esta dimensión""- y también uno de los botones de la camisa de Rei se había soltado y por eso muchas cosas además de su pecho se veían.

- qué te pasa?...estas rojo- Rei disfrutaba un poco el momento el chico que no dudo en volar un edificio no podía mirarla porque su cara estaba centrada en la pared, ella pensaba que estaba apenado por lo de anoche

- nada, nada!...es solo que estas…luces muy bien cuando te despiertas…-

-ahh!...gracias- con solo una frase Keima invirtió la situación y produjo que ella se fuese a un lado de la habitación a arreglarse

-muy bien….ahora a comenzar con el plan, espero que elsie haga bien su trabajo-

- dices algo keima?-

- no nada que deberíamos salir ahora y aprovechar el dia para regresar al apartamento-

-si claro…eh keima con respecto a lo de anoche…yo…yo solo quería disculparme-

-disculparte?-

-si claro hasta ahora te conozco y me comporte de una forma extraña-

- lo entiendo! No hay problema solo fue la situación-

- no solo eso, creo que pude acercarme un poco más a keima….y me siento un poco….bien-

- claro tranquila para eso estoy aquí…-y no era mentira, por ella había cruzado el túnel dimensional y por ella había dejado de jugar sus nuevas adquisiciones para el verano.

En otro lugar de la misma ciudad Elsie despertabas a todos los integrantes de la casa con un desayuno especial

-pero que?...hay humo en la casa?-

-takashi que pasa?...- kohta estaba asustado por el raro suceso

- no lo sé la cocina….es saya o es alice-chan….preparen todo puede ser un incendio-

- si ya voy…- kohta corrió por un extintor y junto a takashi corrió hacia la cocina

-hola….como están?...ya casi termino de preparar el desyuno..-

-ehhh….- la cara de takashi y kohta se unia a la de las chicas, incluso alice estaba mirando a la pequeña demonio

- traía algunos ingredientes del infier….del laboratorio y quise agradecerles por ayudarme a mí y mi hermano… asi que estoy preparando algo especial-

-yo no quiero!- murmuro alice, mientras saya le tapaba la boca

- se ve muy bien….o por lo menos se ve algo-

-que hacemos takashi?-

- tal vez este deprimida por el hermano asi que lo mejor será comer-

-pero mira…creo que sin ojos-

-ughhhh….-

Muchas miradas en la cocina y muchos estómagos que rugían después de un desayuno preparado por elsie

-lo siento por ellos, pero quiero el tiempo para que el plan funcione- keima sentía un poco de remordimiento por las acciones de elsie pero en este caso el fin justificaba los medios

- por quien lo sientes?-

-ehhh!...por nadie es so…- mientras keima volteaba a ver a Rei se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban mojadas y que la chica estaba en toalla con una sonrisa muy grande- ehhh! Que pasa por que…-

- es solo que no encontré la ropa que me trajiste….y quería ver tu expresión…-

- mi expresión!...no produzca un evento por tu cuenta, todo lo que he….-

- todo?...-

-olvídalo tu ropa esta en esa caja, rápido que nos vamos-

Rei había recuperado todo su ánimo, los juegos y las risas eran una de las acciones que esta mañana se repetían frecuentemente. Y eso era lo que keima quería o por lo menos lo relajaba un poco

-salimos rei, usaremos esa ventana y tomaremos las calles…según mis cálculos en 30 minutos estaremos en casa-

-si claro…vamos keima-

La escena estaba puesta y los actores…en el baño

-elsie-san…que era eso?-

- el desayuno….un desayuno a modo demoniaco-

-ughhh…..sal rápido takashi, todos debemos entrar-

- déjenme solo….estoy muriendo aquí adentro-

Mientras tanto la actuación de keima empezaba al salir de la bodega

-salta tranquila que yo te atrapo-

-pero traigo una falda y….no quiero-

-tranquila confía en mi- la ventana del complejo estaba un poco alta y Rei no podía bajar por si sola

- pero…-

-solo salta yo sé que puedes, además aquí estoy si algo moriremos los dos juntos…-

Rei salto y al caer sobre keima él descubrió de una forma dolorosa que todas esas curvas extras si tenían peso en Rei

-estas bien?-

-mmmm…mmmm..- los grandes pechos de Rei le cubrían la boca

- espera….no…me haces-

-estoy bien…solo córrete un poco- usando sus manos logro correr a la chica que no se acercaba en nada a los cuerpos de sus anteriores capturas…solo una vez había visto algo parecido en un juego eroge, que intento jugar. Pero él era un gamer sano así que no llego muy lejos

- nos vamos ya…rei dame tu mano- esta vez no la tomo por la fuerza sabía que su relación era más cercana que 20 horas antes

- si…-

Al salir a la calle el lugar estaba despejado, no había ningún cuerpo o muerto en los alrededores y keima con su bate estaba al frente de la situación mirando a ambos lados buscando a un posible atacante. Rei por su lado lo seguía con su bayoneta fusil detrás de Keima mientras vigilaba la retaguardia. Las cosas siguieron del mismo modo por algunos minutos mientras las calles que debían recorrer disminuían

-acción…-

Humo de una de las casas continuas detuvo el corazón de la chica

-keima mira….es humo-

- vamos a ver qué pasa- La casa de 2 plantas mostraba actividad, no solo el humo sino algunas ventanas rotas y

- ahhhhhh!...-

-hay alguien ahí adentro!...keima rápido-

- si…-

La pareja se acerco a la puerta para intentar acceder a la casa, pero no pudieron abrirla así que rodearon la casa y encontraron una ventana

-atrás Rei…- la ventana se fracciono cuando keima la golpeo con el bate

- que haremos?-

- entrare solo, necesito que busques en las otras ventanas a ver si encuentras algo o alguien vivo…espérame no tardare mucho-

-no, no…ni lo pienses yo voy contigo-

- no voy solo…no te preocupes no debes presionarte tanto…confía en mi-

- pero…- sin esperar una confirmación Keima entro en la casa y se perdió del lugar por algunos minutos

- que hago…no puedo dejar todo en sus manos-

Después de ese silencio el mismo grito de la vez pasada se repitió pero esta vez era de la segunda casa la que estaba atrás de la que se incendiaba

-keima los gritos vienen de otro lado!-

- keima!-

-AHHHHHH!...ayudenme-

-KEIMA!..- los gritos de rei a pesar de ser tan duros no conseguían respuesta y la mujer que sufría en la otra casa cada vez más sonaba más desesperada.

- que hago…que hago-

-Rei estoy atrapado aquí, buscare una salida….ve a ver si puedes ayudar- Keima se asomó por una ventana con una camisa en su cara

- keima!...yo no puedo sola-

-AHHHHHH!...ayudenme por favor!-

- yo no pue….-

- ve rápido! Te alcanzo en unos momentos-

Rei agarro su arma y corrió a la siguiente casa que no parecía en mal estado o afectada por la situación pero que sin duda tenía a una mujer pidiendo ayuda adentro de ella.

-está bien….te espero-

Mientras todo pasaba a unas cuadras elsie seguía con la siguiente fase del plan. Todo lo anterior fue solo para retrasar a sus compañeros y evitar que vieran el espectáculo que se crearía afuera

-elsie-san no tiene algo para mi...ugh!-

- lo siento mucho chicos-

Al llegar a la casa rei encontró que la puerta estaba abierta, lentamente la abrió y miro para encontrar a alguien. No llamo fuertemente porque sabía que si eran muertos el ruido los atraería hacia ella. Ya adentro siguió hasta las escaleras en medio de la sala para subir al segundo piso.

-bahh!- la puerta se cerro rápidamente

- ehhh! Keima?- después de eso la casa literalmente se oscureció

- que es esto?- rei agarro su rifle de asalto mientras miraba por la linterna en su bolsillo

-AHHHHHH!...ayúdenme- otra vez la mujer y efectivamente estaba en el segundo piso

- ya voy espere!...- rei corrió hasta el segundo piso y noto que solo un puerta no estaba tapiada, la del final del corredor superior. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella corrió hasta la puerta y giro varias veces la perilla pero no podía abrirla

-AHHHHHH!...ayudenme….Hisashi!-

-…..- algo estaba mal ahora lo descubrió, la voz era la suya y nombraba a hisashi

- Takashi!-

- ya voy espera….espera…ESPERA!-

-AHHHHHH!...ayudenme…Takashi!no quiero morir asi…no quiero estar sola-

Y la puerta seguía sin abrirse, no se supo en que momento Rei golpeaba la puerta con sus brazos y pies.

-por favor abre, necesito ayudarla….por favor….-

-no…no…no te necesito a ti sino a Hisashi o a Takashi…incluso keima está bien…- por primera vez los gritos del interior cambiaron….ahora la voz le respondía?

- ehhhh?...de que hablas-

-aghhhh!...- la voz de unos muertos que irrumpían en la escena se escuchaba, eran muchos y estaban al otro lado

-AHHHHHH!...ayudenme-

- abre…abre aquí estoy yo…y puedo ayudarte, déjame ayudarte….aunque sea solo yo- La puerta se abrió y en efecto había una chica al otro lado de la puerta de espaldas rodeada por muertos

- ehhh!...ya voy- Rei apretó su arma y disparó varias veces, con ello solo puedo acabar con 3 de los 10 muertos…luego con su bayoneta apuñalo a otros 3. Pero el último de ellos atrapo su arma y la movió con fuerza tumbándola fuera de la habitación.

- aghh!...no aun no- Rápidamente a travesó la puerta y mato a otros 3. Faltaba solo 1 y ese estaba cerca de morder a su victima

- espera!...no!- El zombi no se detuvo mordió a su víctima y la tiro al suelo…mientras Rei veía como comía se tumbó al suelo y grito fuertemente. Eso hizo que él muerto la volteara a ver y se dirigiera a ella.

- no…no…no- Rei estaba nuevamente en estado de shock, no sabía que hacer solo veía al zombi venir y no podía moverse

- escapa, tu puedes hacerlo….sola…sola…tu puedes- La chica mordida aún estaba viva y le hablaba a ella –sal…sal…-

Rei tomo fuerzas y con su rifle apuñalo en la cabeza al ultimo muerto. Al ver caer sin vida corrió rápidamente a la chica y al darle la vuelta a su cara se vio a ella misma

-lo…hiciste bien…hisashi estaría…orgulloso-

-….si….si…- Despues de eso la luz regreso y cego por un momento a Rei, al volver a ver vio a la chica muerta que en realidad no se parecía a ella

- Rei!… dónde estás?- keima volvió a actuar, su plan improvisado funciono muy bien. Usando el aparato de cambio de voz suplanto a Rei y le había presionado al punto de actuar por si sola…ahora solo faltaba el gran final

- Kiema…estoy aquí- su ojos tenían algunas lágrimas y la habitación estaba vuelta un desastre con la pelea de los 9 muertos

- keima….-

-tranquila…aquí estoy- así es el 10 zombi era falso, solo una ilusión para forzar a Rei hasta el final…y Elsie había ayudado con esa actuación

- nos vamos, estamos cerca-

- si…-

Era momento del acto final... los actores estaban en posición sin saberlo ya que elsie corrigió el daño a los estómagos causados en la mañana

-kami-sama, de verdad vas a hacer eso!...es peligroso-

- claro, la actuación pasada fue más peligrosa…si ella no actúa rápido los 9 zombis me hubieran podido matar-

-si pero yo…-

- tu solo mirabas…además este es el acto final….reforzar la confianza de Rei y terminar su ruta-

Todos incluyendo a elsie dejaron el apartamento. Vieron fuego cerca y decidieron revisar lo que pasaba tal vez podrían encontrar información de REi o Keima, al llegar vieron que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Entraron todos mientras elsie sostenia su bate con miedo por la situación

-tranquila elsie-san nosotros te cuidaremos-

-si gra…-

-AHHHHHH!...ayudenme- un grito era la voz de rei desde el 2 piso…rápidamente subieron y al llegar a la habitación del grito no encontraron nada. Pero al darse la vuelta descubrieron algo, el lugar estaba lleno de ellos, el primer y segundo piso lleno de muertos.

-keima…escuchaste algo?-

-si! Viene de la casa del incendio…vamos-

-si…- La mano de keima era segura como siempre, salieron rápidamente y entraron a la primera casa para encontrar el lugar lleno de ellos.

- Rei hay que encargarnos de ellos-

-hayyyyyy!-

- es alice….alice!-

-REIII!...-

- keima están arriba…-

- lo sé pero aquí abajo no estamos mejor- el número total era de 20 y parecía que aumentaba- lo daremos todo ahora-

Keima la tomo de la mano y la jalo a la escalera

-sube tú yo me encargo de aquí abajo-

- pero….-

- tranquila, estaré contigo en un segundo….recuerda que te prometí apoyarte siempre-

- si!- Rei subió, arriba la mayoría de los zombis estaban muertos. Al llegar a la habitación los encontró a todos en el suelo, takashi resistía al último muerto del lugar con su rifle

- takashi!...-

-rei…corre son muchos-

-no….- despes de eso el cuchillo atravesó la cabeza del muerto y lo tumbo al suelo

- lo lamento- cayo desmayado

- no puede ser- todos sus amigos estaban en el piso…la razón no la sabia, si estaban muertos o habían sido mordidos. Que había pasado? Pero el lugar era seguro.

- bannggg!- alguien más peleaba, keima abajo estaba también en su máximo tope

- yokkyun….- este si era el keima real, y la cantidad de muertos lo tenía contra las cuerdas

-keima!-

-Rei…como están arriba?-

-no lo sé, pero te ayudare…- Rei venía con el changón de Takashi y con un solo disparo despejo la zona

- Gracias-

- lo se aho…- keima cayó al fin al piso por todo lo que había hecho. El poco sueño y los preparativos lo cansaron al extremo, y el efecto del hagoromo no alcanzo para el extremo al que sometio a su cuerpo

-keima….-

- estoy cansado…mucho-

-que hago…-

- no lo se decide, yo te apoyare….tu puedes hacer lo que sea-

-pero…-keima tomo su cara mientras se arrodillaba y se acercó lentamente

- yo creo en ti, y daría hasta mi vida por ti….solo cree en ti-

Lentamente la beso y el espíritu que estaba en ella se alejó rápidamente. Elsie en el segundo piso salió tras él y lo encerró en el frasco de contención. Rei cayó al piso por el descanso de su cuerpo de la salida del espíritu y se quedó dormida

-kami-sama todo salió bien-

- ya lo vi, a pesar del riesgo el final fue aceptable… nos vamos ahora-

- no…necesito hablar con haqua, las diosas deben abrir la grieta de nuevo-

- que!...ya me quiero ir, además los somníferos no duraran para siempre-

- por eso…por que no te despides de ellos?-

- despedirme?...acaso no olvidaran todo?-

-ehhh!...claro que no, eso no sé cómo se hace y como estamos en otra dimensión no puedo pedirle al infierno que lo haga-

- sí que eres tonta, debiste decírmelo antes…ahora como cierro la ruta?-

- cerrarla?..-

- claro. No podemos solo decir chao…espera o tal vez si-

-ehhh?-

-elsie has una copia de los 2 una vez más…hoy moriremos-

Al despertarse Rei sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, sin levantarse vio todos los muertos en el piso y sintió un peso extra sobre ella.

-keima…keima?- el chico que la había acabado de besar estaba sobre ella y no parecía reaccionar, asi que mando su mano a su espalda.

- que es?...sangre?- el chico había sangrado mucho y no tenía latidos

-keima!...keima!- los gritos levantaron a los otros miembros y la escena se repitió con la hermana menor del dios de las conquistas

-Kami-sama debimos despedirnos…-

- NO! Este desarrollo es mejor… y cuando nos…-

-elsie! Ya esta listo, la grieta se abrirá en unos momentos…-

- a donde vamos haqua?-

- no lo sabemos…pero muy buen trabajo, con esa captura el orbe ha mejorado un poco sus servicios-

- cállate….ya me aburri, vámonos ya!-

-si…- el portal nuevamente se abrió y ellos entraron a un nuevo viaje

- kami-sama…tengo una sorpresa-

- otra cosas más….no estoy de humor- keima estaba molesto, no le gusto la forma de despedirse de Rei pero dado a su desaparición del mundo en el que estaba la muerte era la mejor opción

- es su psp, logre cargarlo!-

-que!...- después de eso, ni Rei, ni Takashi, ni nada mas importo


	10. Flag 7 Keima en la mansión Sanzen'in

Flag 7 **Keima en la mansión Sanzen'in**

Otra vez en el túnel de viaje inter espacial pese a que las baterías del psp estaban al 100% después de 4 horas el juego dio su ultimo aliento y murió. Keima y Elsie comieron algo y ahora por extraña que fuera la situación estaban durmiendo un poco. El plan y el desarrollo anterior los había cansado mucho en especial al dios de las conquistas que tuvo que actuar directamente con todo el desarrollo mientras su compañera se relajaba en la casa con los demás miembros del equipo. Durante el viaje keima pensó mucho en si la muerte ficticia estaba bien, y como no debían regresar a esa realidad tratar de explicar la situación podría haber generado golpes o incluso intentos de asesinato por las chicas involucradas

-Elsie?...Elsie!- Haqua se comunicaba por 5 vez desde que entraron al túnel y ya se volvía un poco fastidiosa su voz. Además no reportaba nada nuevo, aun no había un destino.

- apaga eso…quiero dormir un rato-

- pero kami-sama tal vez sea importante-

- si así como las otras 4 veces… quiero descansar un rato, no se que esperar al llegar. Más muertos, extraterrestres o gigantes…quiero descansar un rato-

- pero….-

- apágalo!- Elsie la pequeña hermana obedeció, a pesar de la felicidad que le causaba hablar con alguien conocido vio a su hermano molesto y quiso darle más espacio para descansar. Asi pasaron otras 2 horas, en total llevaban cerca de 7 horas en el túnel y keima seguía durmiendo profundo. Elsie se preocupo por el tiempo y por que ya no tenía sueño, además estaba aburrida

- encenderé otra vez el orbe….ya esta!- apenas el orbe se reinicio, la voz de haqua atravesó el túnel

- que pasa?...donde estaban, he tratado de comunicarme con ustedes hace rato!-

- Haqua, lo que pasa es que kami-sama me pidió que apagara el orbe y…-

-estas loca!si te pasas mucho de la realidad de destino, como regresaran?-

-eh!...no se yo solo obedecí-

- otra vez ella, elsie te dije que apagaras eso…o por lo menos que deje de ser tan ruidosa-

-Ruidosa!...perdón por estar preocupada por ustedes, la próxima…-

La demonio no pudo terminar, el orbe se encendió otra vez y mostro la dirección de destino.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sanzen'in hayate acababa de levantarse para empezar su labores diarias. Su horario era muy ajustado hace apenas 3 horas se acostó después de estudiar y ya que muy temprano en la mañana había habido algunos problemas con la tubería de la mansión ahora estaba completamente empapado y quería darse un baño. Su trabajo le gustaba mucho, a pesar que su ama a veces era muy infantil el trataba de dar lo mejor por todas las chicas que lo rodeaban, lo que le causaba muchos problemas y actitudes raras hacia él.

-Tengo que bañarme otra vez…pero mejor lo hago no quiero enfermarme- mientras preparaba el baño Hayate pensaba en la discusión que tuvo con la presidente del consejo de estudiantes y con Nishizawa.

- no fue mi culpa, yo solo cumplía con mi deber…- la mansión estaba en silencio, tal vez maría se había levantado pero por ahora no había mucho ruido- como extraño la pensión!- por razones complicadas hayate y su ama estuvieron en una casa con muchos de sus amigos, aunque ahora todo era como al principio generalmente el pasaba algún tiempo allá y visitaba a las huéspedes. Algunos días hasta se quedaba para ayudar con las labores del hogar

- muy bien ya esta listo- hoy era un día tranquilo. Ya que hace unas horas había tomado un baño en la tina esta vez solo se ducharía rápidamente, no quería que se le acabara el tiempo.

- tal vez deba disculparme con ellas…- hayate estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos por lo que no noto lo que pasaba atrás suyo

-elsie!...ya tenemos un lugar a donde ir?-

- si kami-sama llegaremos en pocos segundos-

-que bueno estoy completamente aburrido de estar aquí…por cierto has silencio de pronto evitemos algunos problemas si nadie nos ve llegar-

- si kami-ni-sama-

La nueva dimensión estaba llena de vapor, keima pensó lo peor un catástrofe natural o una guerra o solo el espíritu prófugo que había llegado mucho antes que ellos. Al tocar tierra analizo rápidamente el lugar

-""cerámica en el piso y las paredes""- no entendía por que la forma de la habitación –""mucho vapor, cerámica…agua!..elsie esto es!""- al volver a ver a elsie no estaba en ningún lado

- elsie!...-

-ehh!...- hayate fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una voz que venia de atrás, al moverse hacia el lado para ver lo que pasaba tropezó y cayo encima de alguien que estaba en la ducha

- maria-san?...- no no era maria, en realidad ni una mujer tampoco

- ehh!..- keima estaba sin habla, solo lo miro a la cara mientras hayate se quitaba el jabon de los ojos

- AHHHHH!- los dos gritaron a mas no poder. Toda la mansión se estremeció y todos los habitantes reaccionaron ante tal escándalo. Elsie estaba escondida en una esquina del lugar viendo la escena, tan pronto como reconoció el lugar uso su hagoromo para ocultarse…ella solía dejar a keima solo en estas situaciones.

María fue rápidamente a ver la seguridad de Nagi, cuando descubrió que acababa de acostarse por estar jugando videojuegos en la noche (ya que el televisor estaba calente y la consola aun estaba prendida) y ya no estaba en su habitación decidió buscar la fuente de los gritos que aun se mantenían. Provenían del baño de hayate, eso preocupo mucho a Nagi, corrió hacia el lugar; era la primera vez que escuchaba a hayate gritar así

-hayate estas bien?- había llegado a la habitación le daba pena entrar asi que golpeo la puerta y pregunto

- quien…que haces aquí!-

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo…esto no es la clase de juegos que me gustan-

- de que hablas…sal rápido de aquí!-

- ni siquiera se como entre, como debria salir-

-Nagi!...estas bien?- maria llego al lugar y miro a nagi sorprendida, la conversación del otro lado de la puerta no tenia mucho sentido

- parece que hayate se esta bañando con alguien- su ojos estaban en shock, perdieron completamente el color y estaba su mente en automatico

- ehh!...hayate-kun!- con ese grito maria abrió la puerta para sorprenderse con la escena.

Hayate y keima estaba cogidos de los hombros empujándose y gritando, mirándose mutuamente a la cara. Mientras uno estaba completamente desnudo el otro tenia la ropa mojada y la camisa de botones a medio abrir. La ducha continuaba abierta y de pronto la fuerza de Hayate supero a la del gamer, mientras Keima caía agarro del brazo a su agresor lo que produjo que los dos cayeran al mismo lado y uno encima del otro. Elsie, Maria y Nagi no tenían palabras la escena era demasiado explicita sus piernas se cruzaba y continuaban agarrándose fuertemente

-sal de aquí!...-

-es quiero pero….- por fin keima reconoció el publico que tenia la comedia, miro a su agresor y a elsie en la esquina escondida- ehhh…..mmmm-

- que te pasa ahora es que….- keima le volteo la cara a hayate y el miro a Nagi y maria – ojou-sama maria-san…esto…es…yo estaba-

La situación era completamente extraña y finalmente las tres mujeres reaccionaron del shock cuando el vapor se despejo

-EHHHH!...- 3 mujeres gritando en la mansión Sanzen'in


	11. Flag 8 Keima vs Nagi

**Flag 8**. **Keima vs Nagi** (Hayate no gotoku)

-EHHHH!...- Nagi y María gritaban al ver a su querido Hayate en una situación tan extraña como esa. No podían creer la escena dos hombres desnudos (aunque keima tenía puesta la ropa) en un baño juntos abrazados en el suelo

- esto…esto…esto es yaoi! – Nagi no podía hablar solo tartamudeaba

-hayate-kun que significa esta actitud…yo creí que a ti te gustaban…-rápidamente Hayate salto hacia adelante, la situación necesitaba una explicación aunque ni el entendía la razón de todo lo que pasab

-ojou-sama, María-san esto no es lo que parece yo solo me bañaba y apareció este chico… empezó a jalarme y caímos al piso-

-esta es una clase de relación no correspondida!- los ojos de nagi se iluminaron, parecía tener una preferencia por algún tipo de amor extraño

- no..no…nunca antes lo había visto, solo apareció y ya-

Aprovechando la confusión y los gritos de las mujeres al frente de él Keima se acercó rápidamente a elsie

-tenemos problemas elsie asi que escucha con atención…podemos salir de 2 formas pero tú decides cual es más fácil para hacer-

- si…claro kami-sama que debo hacer-

- dime si puedes dormir a más de una persona a la vez?-

- no, no puedo… solo una persona a la vez y se demora un poco- el primer plan de keima no era viable, entonces la segunda opción era…

-los mataremos…elsie, alista las bombas- keima hizo uno de esos gestos de soluciones rápidas para poder volver a jugar

-que?...kami-sama de que hablas?- elsie se asustó, jamás pensó escuchar a su hermano decir algo como eso.

- claro, en la dimensión pasada había muchos muertos, así que uno más o menos no afectara la ruta…además el espíritu prófugo no está en ellas, no sirven en el desarrollo- keima estaba molesto por la vivencia pasada y quería eliminar cualquier testigo

-no…me niego! Que te pasa kami-ni-sama ellos no están infectados o muertos, no dejare que hagas eso y no te ayudare- elsie tomo su hagoromo, es cierto que keima podía usarlo en ciertas circunstancias pero solo si elsie se lo permitía

-…pero por qué….mmmm…está bien usaremos el otro plan- como siempre la mente de keima tenía una salida más apropiada – quiero que me des la apariencia de un niño, así como la niña rubia que está gritando en la puerta- keima señalo a Nagi, que seguía entre desesperada, decepcionada y entusiasmada gritando a su mayordomo

- como ella?...por qué?...ella es muy pequeña parece tener 10 años-

- no importa, hazlo rápido antes que terminen de gritar al chico desnudo-

- si kami-sama- keima golpeo la regadera con fuerza y lleno de vapor la habitación, tanto como que no se veía nada de la puerta hacia adentro

- qué pasa?..hayate que hiciste?-

-ojou-sama, retroceda no sé qué pasa pero puede ser peligroso-

- hayate-san no estarás intentando salirte del problema-

- yo!...no fui quien entro en la ducha de alguien más!- el tema principal volvía al ruedo mientras a dentro el hagoromo terminaba la nueva apariencia de keima

-listo ni-sama, está todo hecho ahora…- keima no dejo que terminara su frase

-escóndete y que nadie te descubra- keima quería terminar con la comedia con algo de drama improvisado

- mmmm…agggggghhhhh!- el pequeño niño en el interior del baño empezó a llorar

- quien llora?...hayate quien está adentro?-

- que no era un chico de la misma edad que hayate-san?- mientras el pequeño niño de 10 años seguía llorando fuertemente

-….uggghhh…donde estoy, mama!-

- no puede ser…creí que era…un joven- hayate y las dos mujeres vieron al dispersarse el vapor a un pequeño niño en el piso con sus brazo llenos de raspones y tapando sus ojos con sus manos

- qué es esto?...Hayate!- Nagi grito a mas no poder – que le hiciste a este niño…y donde está tu pareja?...Hayate, más te vale explicarme la situación-

- pero ojou-sama no sé qué pasa aquí, yo solo quería bañarme e ir a la pensión…era todo-

- María toma al niño y llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes, después hablaremos con hayate-

- si señora…no puedo creer que molestes a un niño tan pequeño y tan lindo- la joven María tomaba al pequeño keima y lo llevaba de la mano mientras le hablaba despacio y bajo – tranquilo, nadie te hara daño…es todo un mal entendido-

-pero…María-san yo no hice nada-

- agradece que no llamáramos a la policía, cállate y ve a ponerte algo de ropa-

- pero…- era verdad todo el tiempo hayate se tapó con sus manos pero desde que el niño había empezado a llorar ya nada lo cubría

- perdón ojou-sama…yo-

- hentai, echi, que te pasa con los niños?-

Elsie estuvo todo el tiempo mirando la reacción de los nuevos personajes de la ruta, siempre se sorprendía al ver como su hermano se adaptaba a las situaciones tan rápido. Haber creado este desarrollo era una forma increíble de salvarlo de la cárcel o alguna pena mayor.

-tranquilo pequeño…aquí estarás bien…cómo te llamas?-

-kei..keima, gracias señorita-la voz del dios de la conquista flaqueo, en verdad no era actuación lo que pasaba solo que la habitación por si era increíble…un paraíso en el infierno o un oasis en el desierto – que es esto?...como es qué?-

- esta es la habitación de huéspedes de la casa, Nagi-sama la arreglo con muchas consolas para jugar con sus amigos…aunque pocos de ellos vienen aquí, pero puedes usar los que quieras-

- los que quiera!...- la actuación ya no importaba, veía un sin número de consolas y unas cuantas pantallas gigantes conectadas a ellas, incluso podía llegar a compararse con su habitación, era un lugar que no creyó ver en su viaje – es el paraíso…..-

Varias horas después del incidente hayate sufría la pena por su acción, estaba colgado de un palo bajo el sol del mediodía mientras María lo vigilaba muy de cerca

-María-san ayúdame…no tuve la culpa-

- no me importa Nagi-sama lo ordeno-

-pero…-

- no importa lo que digas…no puedo creer que vi ese lado tuyo Hayate-san-

-pobre chico- Elsie miraba desde la mansión la condena injusta de Hayate, estaba mirándolo ya que su hermano la saco de la habitación de huéspedes unas horas antes

-quiero revisar el lugar, Elsie…no estorbes, ve a ver que puedes aprender e investigar- esas fueron sus palabras aunque la pequeña hermana sabía que solo era una excusa para encerrarse con los video juegos

-muy bien….ya termine- keima había clasificado todos los juegos y las consolas según la prioridad que debía seguir para jugar, el número de Galges eran pequeños así que primero los terminaría todos ellos. Luego intentaría buscar más o seguiría con los que tenían prioridad secundaria

- la silla también esta lista….es un poco incomoda pero servirá- en tan poco tiempo además de la clasificación diseño una versión extraña de su silla de juegos, la verdad después de ver la habitación los objetivos o las razones de su visita estaban olvidadas- es hora del modo dios de las conquistas-

Al caer la tarde Nagi regreso del colegio, el castigo de hayate había terminado y elsie se había reportado al viejo infierno. Al saber las diosas y haqua que la nueva dimensión no era un problema serio se habían relajado e ido a descansar un rato.

-ojou-sama…perdóneme yo no sé qué fue lo que me paso- después de todo ese castigo hayate se convenció a si mismo que era su culpa, por eso había podido bajar.

- lo pensare…por ahora visitare a la pequeña víctima- generalmente Nagi no era muy buena con extraños pero las raras circunstancias la habían hecho actuar de esa manera y por si fuera poco el niño parecía menor que ella y tenía una cara muy linda -lo proteger de Hayate y sus malas intenciones-

- maria-san ayúdeme…-

- agradece que te baje de ahí…- los ojos de la dulce María mostraban una sonrisa maléfica y rencorosa

-no…no me voy a mi habitación, si me necesitan me pueden llamar- todo eso obligo a Hayate a una retirada técnica, tenía miedo de que pasaría si se quedaba allí

-María donde está el niño-

-keima-san está en la sala de huéspedes-

- la sala de huéspedes?... por qué sigue allí?-

- no ha querido salir, le lleve el desayuno y el almuerzo pero no ha salido sino solo para agradecer-

- ehhh…que extraño…iré a ver-

Nagi llego a su sala de juegos que a veces se convertía en la habitación para los invitados importantes (amigos que pocas veces venían) al entrar en ella vio todo muy oscuro y los televisores puestos de una manera especifica, una silla con muchos controles pegados a ella y unas pilas de juegos agrupados en algún orden aparente

-que esta pasando?...que es esto….keima que hiciste!-

-ehhh!...nagi-onesan que bueno que regresaste, yo he estado jugando con las cosas que encontré aquí, me he divertido mucho pasando cada juego que encontré-

- cada juego?...los has pasado todos?-

- no todos, solo los que me gustaron…-

- y que hacias ahorita?-

- iba a empezar con la tercera línea de prioridad…-

-prioridad?-

- si estas dos pilas ya las termine, y quería empezar con la tercera-

- ahhh!asi que ya acabaste con todos ellos, y crees que puedes vencer a tu one-sama…-

- ….jajjaa…nagi-onesama yo puedo ganar fácilmente…además no creo que quieras jugar conmigo-

- me estas retando pequeño keima….miraremos quien es el mejor-

Keima no rechazaba ningún reto a su habilidad como gamer, una vez incluso derroto a una de las mejores jugadoras de shougi jugando por primera vez

-eso es todo lo que tienes?-

- nagi-onesama no has visto nada de mi-

-ehhh…creo que estas equivocado con tu actitud, tu sempai te ensañara algo-

La conversación se repetía y el marcador estaba muy parejo. Los juegos variaban de temas eso si ninguno era un galge ya que solo se permitía un jugador.

-aun no lo entiendes nagi-onesama yo voy a ganar-

-jajajaj….tienes un aliento muy fuerte, pero no es suficiente-

Llegaron así las 5 de la mañana la pareja llevaba casi las 12 horas jugando y keima empezaba a dejarla atrás a su rival en el número de victorias

-yo gane!...-

- no puede ser como un niño puede ganarme!-

- un niño si tenemos la misma edad one-sama-

-la misma edad? Yo tengo 13 años y tu parece que tienes 10-

- 13!...crei que eras mas pequeña ojou-sama…ya sabes por la falta de desarrollo de tus…- keima se detuvo, sintió el peligro de la muerte inminente en el aire, las colas de la rubia flotaban en el aire y amenzaban con atacarlo

- que decias keima-chan….que yo no tengo que!-

- nada one-sama sigamos jugando…-

- te dejare humillado por tu atrevimiento-

-kami-ni-sama que pasa con la misión?- elsie estaba en el techo de la mansión escuchando la batalla campal con el orbe en sus manos. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y callado y este mundo era muy diferente al anterior. Por lo menos estaban tranquilos

-ehhh!...esto es- el orbe reacciono y mostro 2 luces que salían de él, los 2 objetivos de esta dimensión estaban decididos.


	12. Flag 9 El corazón de la presidenta

**Flag 9 el corazón de la presidenta (Hayate no gotoku)**

Una noche en vela y nagi y keima no parecían haberlo notado, seguían jugando esta vez con un clásico como pac-man remasterizado.

-volví a ganar!...keima-chan te falta mucho para vencerme, por un momento te deje ganar pero es hora que conozcas tu lugar-

-ughh!...otra vez one-sama, no podrás superarme-

La mansion muy de mañana estaba muy animada con los gritos de los dos niños que intentaban demostrar quien era el mejor y esclarecer la línea del sempai y el kouhai.

-otra vez gane, nagi one-san…la anterior solo fue un golpe de suerte…jeje jamás podrás ganarme en un juego-

- jejeje…eso crees keima-chan, que tal si probamos este-

- no importa lo que elijas, el resultado será el mismo- el siguiente juego decidido era uno de guerra muy clásico sobre una guerra mundial y después un Spartan que necesitaba salvar a la galaxia de unos anillos

- kami-sama que haces? Ya tenemos los objetivos de captura, al parecer son 2 y cuando intente decirte…- la pequeña hermana recordaba como keima la había sacado de la sala de juegos

-ehhh!... bueno ve a investigar yo me quedare aprovechando el día y enseñándole a la ojou-sama quien es el mejor- algo parecido fue lo que keima le dijo

- kami-sama no baka!- pero no era la única molesta en la mansión; maría estaba molesta que su ama gastara el día de descanso encerrada en la habitación jugando videojuegos.

-mmmm…nagi-sama eso no es bueno debería tomar al pequeño keima y llevarlo al patio a jugar con Tama, o a las escondidas- el tigre mascota había sido olvidado un poco por su ama que ahora estaba en tiempo de exámenes en el colegio- además aun no sabemos nada del pequeño, solo su nombre…podríamos ir a la policía o colocar algunos volantes, tal vez hayate-kun…- donde estaba hayate? Encerrado en su cuarto, desde que nagi regreso del colegio no se escuchaba nada del joven mayordomo

-pero quienes serán las chicas en este mundo?...mejor voy a investigar a ver si encuentro algo- elsie se aburrió de esperar, llevaba muchas horas y conociendo a su hermano todo el dia estaría ahí

- cual es el siguiente nagi?...-

-nagi?...tienes que respetarme keima-chan a pesar que ganaste en esta ronda el próximo juego no tendra la misma historia- muchos rayos y flamas salian de los dos concursantes que continuaban con su encuentro. La noche del domingo llego y Nagi empezó a cansarse, el colegio y la trasnochada la habían fatigado mucho.

- keima-chan estoy cansada….guuhhhuuu!...creo que dormiré un rato ya que en unas horas necesito ir al colegio-

-colegio!...jajajaja…que es eso nagi- onesama yo seguiré jugando toda la madrugada además apenas son las 4 de la mañana…- Mientras decía eso su cuerpo fallo por segunda vez, a pesar que había dormido un rato en el túnel después de salir de la dimensión de Rei sus fuerzas no habían regresado-..ehhh!...estoy muy cansado…creo que aun puedo seguir…- el pequeño cuerpo de keima calló al suelo y simplemente durmió como un bebe

-kami-sama ya encontré a la primera chi!...ehhhh!...kami-sama esta durmiendo mientras yo buscaba a la chica?...eso es injusto-

Las 6 de mañana y maria fue a despertar a su ama, generalmente era la labor de hayate pero el mayordomo seguía encerrado y con miedo a salir por el terrible castigo que sufrió 2 días antes

-ojou-sama…no es mi culpa…el niño solo apareció…solo apareció….el niño- era una de las frases que se escuchaba desde la puerta de la habitación de hayate

-muy bien nagi-sama hora de preparase para ir al colegio!-

-ehhh!...es muy temprano y acabo de acostar…- nagi se detuvo y recordó la cara y el castigo que le proporciono maria la ultima vez que se trasnocho jugando

- ahh…asi que estaba jugando nagi-sama, sabe lo que pienso de qué pase las noches jugando….-

- no..no..estaba enseñándole a keima-chan de la escuela….y…el me dijo- nagi no sabia que decir por eso uso lo único que le llego a la mente- el me dijo que quería ir a la misma escuela que su one-san….si eso!-

-ohhh….claro es una buena idea, mientras descubrimos mas información de su pasado es bueno que no este encerrado jugando todo el día-

- si eso es….- mientras nagi se tranquilizaba su risa interna estaba al máximo potencial de la sorpresa que le esperaba al niño al que no pudo ganar en los videojuegos cuando despertará

Nagi se arreglo para ir al colegio, mientras maria preparaba al pequeño keima que por lo cansado que estaba no se había despertado a pesar que le habían cambiado la ropa y puesto una muy elegante prenda

-por ahora usaras esto mientras consigamos un uniforme de tu talla…-

-si elsie….atrápalos…-

-elsie?...quien sabe que soñara el pequeño keima- el instinto maternal de maría se despertaba al ver al niño de 10 años tan indefenso

Una vez en la escuela nagi se fue a su salón mientras maria cargaba al pequeño a la dirección

-ya es suficiente de dormir…levántate que tenemos que hablar con la directora para saber en que curso ubicarte-

- ehhh….buenos días maria-san, gracias por levantarme…creo que seguire con…- keima no reconoció el lugar, la oficina de alguien o una biblioteca – que pasa maria-san…donde estamos?-

-en tu nuevo colegio, nagi-sama me hablo de tu deseo de estudiar asi que te traje a su colegio para que hoy mismo empieces a estudiar-

-estudiar!...pero los juegos…aun no termino la 3 pila….no!- el pequeño hizo un pataleta hasta que la directora los interrumpió

- ehhh! Si que…bueno regresando a lo que me dijiste maria-san la familia Sanzen'in quiere que este chico entre a nuestra prestigiosa escuela -

-si señora…es un nuevo miembro de la familia…el pequeño hermano de nagi y ella lo quiere cerca-

-un hermano de la señorita Sanzen'in…ohhh…impresionante, y a que curso debo inscribirlo-

- ehhh…no lo sé es que el viene del exterior y no sabemos bien su nivel académico-

-eso no es problema, evaluaremos su nivel ahora mismo- -no…no…los juegos…otra escuela, yo no quiero-

La mañana paso así mientras Nagi estaba en clases, Hayate en su habitación superando su fobia keima superaba examen tras examen que evaluaba su nuevo grado al que entraría

-otro examen perfecto…es increíble- maria y la directora no creían lo que veian ese niño tenia el nivel de un estudiante de grados superiores casi podría decirse que estaba listo para entrar a la universidad – pero es tan pequeño…-

- no es bueno estar aquí, pero no quiero perder el tiempo con niños…si logro mostrarles mi nivel tal vez no quieran que estudie aquí-

-es increíble…mucho, por eso lo ubicaremos en el mismo curso de hayate-

- el mismo curso que hayate-kun?... pero tiene como 6 años menos-

-tienes razón y aunque puede estar incluso mas arriba, no creo que un niño tan pequeño este bien en un curso muy alto-

- si tiene razón…-

- el mismo que el mayordomo?...no importa necesito salir de esta escuela y regresar a terminar mis asuntos con eso juegos inconclusos…-

-de que hablas keima-chan?...-

-es solo que quiero saber si ya regresamos a casa…-

-a casa…a jugar?...jajajja- los ojos de maría otra vez cambiaron, una mamá muy preocupada por su hijo

- no…a jugar con nagi one-sama…- keima reconoció el peligro en el aire

- ahhh…por eso nagi-sama estará en el colegio todo el día, y como ya se ha decidido tu salón iras en la tarde a las clases correspondientes-

-clases…desde el primer día?-

- si claro, no hay problema verdad directora?-

- no en lo absoluto, hoy mismo puedes empezar tus estudios-

Keima almorzó con Nagi y con maría en un pequeño picnic al estilo Sanzen'in y luego salió con destino a su nuevo curso. Al llegar al salon la profesora interrumpio la clase

-muy bien puedes presentarte…-

-mucho gusto mi nombre es katsuragi keima y estare por ahora con ustedes….espero nos llevemos bien-

-puedes hablar un poco de ti…- la profesora Katsura lo incito a hablar

- ehhh…pues me gusta mucho jugar con mis amigos y conocer a las personas…-

- y…que más-

- me gusta mucho ayudar a lo que lo necesitan-

- ahhh…que bueno, por ahora puedes sentarte-

El salón completo estaba en shock un niño de 10 años estudiando con ellos, el hermano de Nagi Sanzen'in y por si fuera poco hayate no daba señales de vida.

-EHHHHHH!...un niño-

- profesora que es esto!...-

- el hermano de Nagi-san?...-

- Hayate sabe de esto?-

- y esta muy lindo….quiero ser su one-san-

- kyaaaa!...-

La presencia del niño causo gran conmoción pero keima estaba sentado cerca a un suceso que no podía dejar escapar o ignorar

-así que ella es la que tiene el espíritu prófugo?...increíble que sin quererlo la haya encontrado…y donde estará elsie, le dije que la encontrara- la chica con pelo rojizo y sentada cerca de él tenia que averiguar un poco más de ella ya que la luz del orbe apuntaba directo a su corazón.

Mientras tanto en la mansión elsie buscaba a su hermano desesperadamente

-kami-sama donde estas?...encontré a la primera- la mansión estaba vacía a parte del tigre en el patio y el mayordomo en la habitación - donde estará….no puedo creer que se haya ido y no me dijo nada-

Las clases terminaron y todos salían del salón para dirigirse a sus actividades del club, mientras keima era completamente rodeado por todas las mujeres del salón que querían tocarlo y preguntarle un sinfín de cosas

-de donde eres?..-

-hablas otros idiomas?...-

-cuantos años tienes….y tienes…-

-si…claro- keima nunca había manejado una popularidad como esa y no sabia exactamente que hacer

- tranquilas todas….-una chica con una luz en el pecho salía en medio del mar de colegialas- el esta asustado que no lo ven…mi nombre es katsura HInagiku y soy la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, si tienes problemas o dudas puedes ir a preguntarme…el edificio es la torre alta del campus-

-… muy bien gracias katsura one-sama…-

- ehh!...- la chica escucho eso y todas las espectadoras gritaron

- kyaaaa!...-

- si claro…- los gritos y las preguntas sacaron a la presidenta del lugar. HInagiku se dirigió a su oficina mientras repasaba los papeles y las cosas que tenia pendiente en su agenda. Al llegar a su oficina se puso a trabajar y como siempre pasaron algunas horas

- muy bien, ya esta de noche…creo que es suficiente por hoy- la chica apago su laptop las luces y se dirigía al ascensor, pero la puerta se abrio por si solo

- hola…katsura one-sama…tiene algo de tiempo para un estudiante nuevo- la risa de keima se veía a través del ascensor mientras la puerta terminaba de abrirse. El pequeño salía lentamente de él y miraba alrededor con una mirada y pasos serenos –ohhh!..Así que esta es tu oficina one-san…increíble-

-katsuragi-san como estas…y que haces por aquí?-

- keima esta bien….después de todo tu eres mi sempai-

- ehhh…muy bien keima-san en que puedo ayudarte-

- Nagi one-san y maría-san me dijeron que buscara un club y después de buscar en todos los lugares existentes termine aquí-

-ahhh…claro yo te puedo dar algunas recomendaciones, primero debo saber que te gustaría hacer…-

- jajaja….tranquila one-san ya tome mi decisión…- la luna, el chico nuevo de 10 años y la presidenta del consejo en un mismo lugar solo faltaba que alguien diera el primer paso

- me gustaría ser parte del consejo estudiantil…jejejej-


	13. Flag 10 Un día con Katsura Hinagiku

**Flag 10 Un día con Katsura Hinagiku (Hayate no gotoku)**

-Un nuevo miembro del consejo estudiantil?...y es un niño!..no se por que le dije que si, tal vez sea el trabajo muy pesado para él…mañana hablare con el y le explicare que a su edad será mejor que busque un club con mucha actividad física…pero se veía tan seguro…y tan pequeño y esta en mi misma clase…que debo hacer?- estos eran algunos de los pensamientos que Hinagiku tenia mientras intentaba dormir, keima literalmente la cogió fuera de base y tuvo que aceptar su propuesta. El nuevo rol de keima seria secretaria de finanzas y tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ella revisando papeles y gastos de la escuela -…no se que pensar del niño, es tan pequeño y quiere actuar como un mayor?...o que es lo que busca-

Mientras tanto en la mansión la nueva familia de keima no podía creer la decisión del chico

-consejo estudiantil?...-

-por que keima-chan…eso es mucho trabajo, yo crei que te gustaría algo mas divertido-

- soy al único al que le preocupa que este en mi mismo curso!..-hayate por fin había salido de su habitación para recibir una noticia como esa el niño lo estaba acosando o por lo menos el destino le jugaba una mala pasada – además aun no encontramos al otro intruso…al joven que apareció primero. Que soy el único que se preocupa por eso?...-

-no importa, no lo hemos visto tal vez se fue…dejando eso de lado como es posible que sea mi hermano?...maria explicate-

-fue la mejor manera de lograr que entrara sin hacer muchas preguntas…-

- pero ni siquiera tenemos el mismo apellido-

-un hijo ilegitimo…y ahora su hermana mayor lo cuidara por que su mamá ha muerto-

-ehhh!..que historia tan complicada, por ahora me voy a mi habitación…-keima después de reportar su acciones en el colegio quería escaparse para su cuarto a jugar

-todavía no, ahora miraremos tu uniforme…tomaremos las medidas para mandarlo a hacer..-

- no…quiero jugar…-

-no señor…y después de darás un baño con tu onesan…-

-QUE!...yo no puedo…no quiero- la cara de keima cambio, maría lo estaba invitando a bañarse con él y aunque fuera una tradición el acto, hacerlo con un niño extraño era impensable

- tranquilo…no te haré nada a diferencia de cierto personaje…-

- pero maria-san dijeron que lo olvidarían…- la cara de hayate mostro el dolor acumulado por los últimos 3 dias

- si eso dije…lo siento…-

- yo me ire a hacer algo de tareas…-

- tareas?...de verdad?...por si acaso cerre el salón de juegos hasta que keima y yo no salgamos del baño, termina tus deberes-

-pero maria….-

- sin peros…-

La sirvienta de la mansión siempre colocaba todo en orden, no solo por ser la mayor en ese momento en el lugar sino por que se preocupaba por todos los integrantes del lugar.

Elsie por otro lado preparaba su comida en el techo, la hermanita había sido relegada de la familia por esta ocasión por lo que no podía entrar sino solo a dormir y eso la tenia muy triste

-yo soy la hermana real de kami-sama…y ahora no puedo ni comer en la casa- sus ojos estaban por llorar pero una voz amiga la interrumpió

- elsie…elsie…como estas?, como va la captura?-

-haqua!...esta todo mal, no me dejan entrar a la casa y kami-sama no me pone cuidado, estoy comiendo ahora en el techo….esto es feo-

-jjajaja…lo siento por ti elsie, pero y los espiritus?-

- descubri la primera chica, el segundo rayo apareció pero no apunta aun a nadie en especifico solo lo hace a una casa-

-mmm…muy bien como tu dices son 2 las chicas en esa dimensión, las diosas están aquí tratando de localizarla….- como siempre que había comunicación entre los dos bandos algunos seres celestiales intentaban tomar el mando

- keima!...estas ahí- esta vez la diosa de la guerra n acepto competencia-

- one-san….shiori también tiene que hablar con él-

- no importa….es mi turno-

- Tranquilas todas…él no esta ahí-

- ehhh!...que aburrido-

- mientras ustedes se divierten kami-sama me deja olvidada- la pequeña demonio levanto su queja

- lo siento elsie, luego te llamaremos de nuevo para ver los progresos…evita que keima juegue mucho ya sabes como se pone cuando se obsesiona con algo-

- si haqua…chao-

La comunicación con el infierno se acabo mientras keima se tomaba el baño mas vergonzoso de su vida – ehhh! Que es esto, es muy pequeño…-

-NO ME TOQUES!...-y elsie terminaba de comer su pescado con 3 ojos la noche llego a su fin.

Al otro día muy temprano keima se levanto para hablar con su compañera

-Dijeron alguna otra cosa?...-

-no kami-sama eso fue todo-

- dos capturas y uno no esta definida?...por que será?-

- no lo sé…pero haqua dijo que investigaría-

-muy bien, saldré a la escuela debo terminar la ruta de hinagiku-

-pero kami-sama…ese es el cuarto de huéspedes?-

- y que pasa….quiero jugar un rato- la cara de snoopy y keima que se perdería en un cuarto con la capacidad de adelantar el tiempo

- no tan rápido, ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela…-

- pero maria-san yo…-

- vámonos…-

No pudo jugar ni un solo minuto rápidamente la mañana paso y era tiempo del almuerzo. Los miembros de la mansión comían juntos y cierta chica se acerco a hayate

-hayate-kun tienes algo de tiempo-

-hinagiku-san?...pasa algo?-

- quiero saber sobre el hermano de nagi-san-

-keima….mmmm…no se mucho de él, pero parece ser un buen chico-

-de verdad?...-

-si a su edad tiene un nivel incluso mejor que nosotos…eso debe ser por algo-

-eso mismo pensé…-

- jajjaa….tranquila hinagiku-san entiendo tus miedos, pero tal vez pueda ser de ayuda en tu trabajo-

-si…-

Keima miraba la situación desde lejos, la chica sentía algo por hayate pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para preocuparse

-se acerca la hora de ir al consejo estudiantil-

- de verdad quieres ir keima-chan?...a mi me parece aburrido-

-si one-san además tantas chicas me ponen nervioso- sin verlo antes, el picnic fue interrumpido por muchas mujeres que seguían al pequeño nuevo prodigio de la escuela

- el consejo estudiantil?... de verdad-

- por que no mejor al club de tenis-

- o al de fotografía?-

Las clases terminaron y la presidenta salió rápido a su oficina. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no quería perder el tiempo, pero al llegar a ella encontró a su nuevo secretario de finanzas

-keima-san?...cuando llegaste?-

-hinagiku kaicho, hola…estaba revisando los balances de los últimos meses y viendo el presupuesto-

-eso…eso esta bien creo-

La presidenta se sentó y trabajo como siempre pero esta vez cada cierto tiempo veía a su acompañante, que siempre leía y calculaba; no se tomaba ni un minuto para descansar

-hinagiku kaicho quiere algo de té?...-

-si claro keima-san-

Despues del té la noche se paso rápidamente. Las 9 en punto y no habían acabado

-keima-san creo que debemos terminar aquí, mañana seguiremos…no quiero que se haga muy tarde-

- tranquila no se preocupe por mi, yo se cuidarme solo…estare hasta que usted se vaya…-

- pero…yo quería quedarme hoy toda la noche…tengo mucho trabajo-

-si no le molesta la puedo acompañar…-

-y tu hermana?...nagi-san se podría preocupar-

- la llamaré…-

No pudo decirle que no, el niño quería trabajar con la pasión y la responsabilidad de un adulto. Incluso era más eficiente y entregado que ella.

-EHHH!...haz adelantado todo eso?...-

-claro hinagiku kaicho-

-es increíble…-

En otro lugar de la escuela Elsie recibía una llamada

-elsie…ya sabemos como localizar a la siguiente chica, lo que tienes que hacer es…-

A eso de las 2 de la mañana keima decidió que era tiempo de corroborar todos los rumores e información que recibió de elsie y de sus compañeras de clase.

-miauuuu….-

-un gato?...- un pequeño animal lloraba en el balcón

- dice algo hinagiku kaicho?...-

-creo que escuche un…-

-miauuuu….- el mismo maullido la detuvo

- un gato…viene de afura, quiere ir a ver?-

-ehh?...yo no…yo espero aquí-

-así que es cierto lo que me habian dicho...muy bien yo voy!- Keima estuvo un investigando sobre como las personas veían a la presidenta, sus aficiones y miedos mas notorios para trazar un plan y ver si podía encontrar mas pistas del problema.

El gato creado con el hagoromo empezó a correr por el balcón de modo que la presidenta pudiera verlo, luego keima y el gato desaparecieron por un momento

-keima-san? Donde estas?- la noche era muy silenciosa, tal vez era por el otoño que tenia madrugadas muy frías – hola…- Como la presidenta tenia miedo a las alturas no tenia fuerza ni para salir al balcón, ella se sentía sola, nadie sonaba por ningún lado ni siquiera el gato que hace unos momentos no se callaba parecía estar cerca. Después de varios minutos apareció por fin una sombra en un lado del balcón visible desde la oficina.

-keima-san…que haces?-

La sombra no respondió solo se limitaba a caminar en la parte mas oscura del lugar

-no es gracioso, que pasa?...- pero nada la sombra no respondia a ninguna pregunta, gesto o amenaza que pudiera enviarle- KEIMA!...- Despues de ese grito sucedió lo mas extraño, la sombra se subió a la baranda del balcón y camino por ella hasta donde llegaba la luz de la habitación

- ya lo tengo Hinagiku kaicho!- el joven estaba encima de la baranda mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara y ella perdió el aliento y la sensación de vértigo la inundo completamente

- QUE HACES?!...bajate rápido puede ser peligroso- el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado en toda la escuela

- que pasa hinagiku kaicho no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo quería coger el gato-

- no importa bájate rápido…es una orden-

- ehhh!...esta bien…-

El pequeño keima intento dar un paso a delante pero un fuerte brisa lo empujo al vacio, hinagiku solo vio en cámara lenta como el niño caía al vacio

-espera…espera…que paso?...que voy a hacer- su miedo a las alturas le impidió moverse del lugar, las manos le sudaban mucho y no podía hacer dejar de temblar sus manos y pies. Por un momento recobro el sentido – una ambulancia…debo llamarla, pero primero debo ver donde cayo…tal vez este bien-

- hinagiku kaicho!...auxilio, estoy aquí!- el niño no había caído, estaba cogido del suelo del balcón justo a pocos metros de la baranda

- ehh!..yo..yo ya voy!- sus piernas no funcionaban pero sabia que debía hacer algo, salvarlo era su prioridad.

Cuando llego al balcón y vio que todo estaba tan oscuro que el vacio se veía negro su corazón se tranquilizo, si no veía el piso no podría sentir miedo

-dame la mano!...- grito con toda su fuerza. Después de eso keima estiro un poco su mano hasta el punto de tocarle los dedos –un poco mas!-

- no la alcanzo, baje un poco mas!-

-bajar mas!- si bien era cierto que no estaba al limite el miedo a las alturas no la dejaba estirarse un poco mas – yo no…- no pudo terminar su frace, keima cayo al precipicio si soltar ningún grito, solo la miraba a los ojos…sin ninguna expresión

-Keima!- ahora si era verdad, pero esta vez no espero nada. Hinagiku corrió rápido al ascensor y luego bajo a la primera planta. Al salir al campus busco por todos lados el cuerpo pero nada. Desesperada empezó a llamarlo otra vez

-Keima!- nada

-Keima!- la noche era muy oscura

-Keima!- ella lo dejo caer

-Keima!- debe estar muerto

-Keima!- que debería hacer

Después de 10 minutos eternos solo se sentó debajo de un árbol y derramo la primera lagrima

-Keima!...donde…como…esta muerto- uno sonido de algún lugar le llego, tal vez

- es el!...donde estas-

-hinagiku…me dejaste caer- la voz sin duda era la de keima pero parecía un poco mayor – no quisiste salvarme-

- pero yo lo intente…es solo que-

-tienes fobia…tienes cosas que hacer…algo mas importante- la voz no tenia un lugar especifico del cual provenía, solo escuchaba como si resonara en su mente

-no es eso…yo tenia miedo-

- miedo?...miedo al cambio…miedo a lo desconocido…miedo a lo grande-

-….- ya no sabia que decir pero la voz continúo hablando

- no eres lo suficientemente buena…solo que los que están a tu lado son malos…alguien mas pequeño es mejor…incluso es capaz de salvar a un gato-

-…yo…yo- la presidenta no sabia que decir, si bien era cierto que sentía algo de envidia por el niño mejor que ella, con mas habilidades y sin su molesta fobia no sabia si tenia era miedo a verse superada

- no tienes el talento para hacerlo…solo eres una chica que espera que todo pase, una oportunidad que el destino nunca te dará…nunca lograras nada importante, te da miedo hasta intentar hacer algo que sabes es mas grande que tú-

- ya basta….basta-

- tu hermana es una perdición y tu solo haces las cosas para no parecerte a ella-

- basta…basta-

-todo lo que haces no es por una convicción tuya, solo es lo primero que la vida te dio-

- YA!...- la voz era molesta, con cada palabra todo lo que creyó conocer de si misma era derrumbado, su hermana, su trabajo, todo eran tomados como ilusiones

- tranquila…es normal que hayas recurrido a eso, pero tal vez sea tiempo de cambiar, ser alguien mas-

- alguien mas…- la voz dejo de sonar en su mente y pudo descubrir el lugar de donde venia

-si tal vez alguien con la locura para salvar a un gato a pesar de sufrir de miedo a las alturas…- ella camino entre los arboles y a lo lejos vio un claro con algo de luz de luna – tal vez alguien como el niño que apareció…alguien que hace lo que su corazón le manda…el mejor en todo por que asi lo quiere…alguien que no se define por nadie mas…-

- que dices….Keima…- llego lentamente al claro y lo vio allí, pero algo estaba mal…lucia mas alto incluso que ella

- alguien que sea honesta con lo que siente…que entre al consejo de estudiantes por que la chica que le gusta esta en él-

-keima?...eres tu?- no sabia si era él, como era posible que el niño se viera tan grande – que esta pasando?...-

- tu corazón habla hinagiku…ya no debes cargar con todo por quedar bien ante los demás…ahora solo debes salvarte a ti, el gato que esta perdido y llorando al borde del precipicio por que la noche es tan densa que no se reconoce a si mismo ni a nadie a su alrededor-

- ….- su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, no sabia que pasaba pero el keima que se veía en frente logro moverle todos sus sentimientos

- por eso vine…por eso estoy aquí…- los fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el cielo y mientras ella los veía keima regresaba a su forma de niño – no importa la edad, lo único que importa es el sentimiento que se crea y los lazos que se forman-

Hinagiku volvió a verlo y vio al niño que había caído del techo sin ninguna herida, al hombre que le había hablado hace unos momentos en un pequeño de cuerpo de 10 años y so corazón se desbordo, no sabía si tenía la cara roja pero si sentía que todo había cambiado

-keima…yo…- hasta tomarle la mano, su corazón deseaba sentir un poco mas

- tranquila…todo es necesario para crecer, es parte de la vida…-después de esto tomo su mano.

El Hagoromo actuó otra vez, durmió a la presidenta y con ayuda de Elsie la dejo en la habitación.

-prepararemos todo para pasado mañana…- alisto una carta, dejo el desayuno y la presidenta dormida en su asiento

-por que pasado mañana kami-sama?-

-es muy simple, dejaremos que su imaginación vuele por un momento…además como ya localizaste el objetivo numero 2 tomaremos ese tiempo para acercarnos a ella-

-si claro…-

Cuando el sol salió la presidenta encontró en su puesto el desayuno, una flor y una carta. Como había llegado era un misterio y aunque por algún momento creyo que todo lo pasado era un sueño la carta le puso su corazón a latir por hora

-una vez me enamora de una chica mayor. Por ella entre al consejo estudiantil. Por ella me convertí en el secretario de finanzas. Y por ella salte al vacio, por que ese gatico llorando en la oscuridad me necesitaba- eso fue lo que leyó en la carta

- yo…no sé que me pasa- su rostro estaba completamente rojo


	14. Flag 11 Si yo no puedo Hayate lo hará

**Flag 11 Si yo no puedo Hayate lo hará (Hayate no gotoku)**

La presidenta del consejo de estudiantil estuvo todo el día pensando en lo que paso la noche y la madrugada anterior, que partes eran reales y cuales solo producto de su imaginación pero la conclusión era siempre la misma: todo lo que recordaba era real, incluso el keima mayor que le hablaba bajo la luna

-pero como es posible?...él es solo un niño- una persona normal no crecería a voluntad y menos podría sobrevivir a la caída desde la torre de su oficina- mientras la presidenta estaba en clase, distraída pensando en un sinfín de posibilidades keima y elsie se dirigían a otro lugar de la ciudad para conocer la próxima conquista.

-tenemos un problema elsie…esta será mucho mas difícil que la presidenta-

-ehh…por que kami-ni-sama?-

-es muy simple, a diferencia de la presidenta yo no tengo ninguna relación con la nueva persona…crear un evento para acercarnos, para conocernos, para que el amor crezca y para el beso podría ser muy demorado…por eso decidí darle un poco de prioridad, debemos encontrar algo que nos relacione o por lo menos un evento que nos una al punto de conocidos-

-no entiendo?...-

-es muy simple no la conozco y que tan a menudo dejas que alguien que no conoces se acerque a ti?...a diferencia de Rei aquí no hay zombis o muertos que nos obliguen a estar juntos…puede ser un dolor de cabeza esta ruta-

-pero aun ni la conoces-

-no necesito conocerla, tengo muchas referencias…incluso los juegos que tiene nagi en la casa tienen varias historias como esas- la cara de sabelotodo de keima apareció, mientras elsie intentaba ser de ayuda para su hermano

-y si yo ayudo?-

- a que?... o como?...mejor llévame rápido al lugar-

La preparatoria Shiomi estaba en el primer periodo de descanso, todos los estudiantes tomaban un tiempo para relajarse y ver lo que sus amigos habían echo en sus dias de descanso. Entre ellas estaba Nishizawa Ayumu quien por cosas de su memoria había olvidado ciertas cosas en la mansión Sanzen'in la ultima vez que estuvo allí.

-pero las necesito!...por favor tráelas- peleaba con alguien por teléfono, era su primer y único amor un mayordomo de pelo azul

-yo se que estas en clase, y si no fuera urgente no te lo pediría… por favor Hayate-kun- después de varios minutos intentando convencerlo el mayordomo finalmente accedió

- kyaa!...gracias hayate-kun, ven tan rápido como puedas- era verdad que se le habían olvidado las cosas en la casa de nagi pero estaba más feliz de poder ver a su querido hayate otra vez y quien sabe tal vez algo podría pasar.

Elsie y keima sobrevolaban la escuela y vieron la chica que hablaba por teléfono en el patio trasero y que de su pecho una luz salía en dirección al orbe.

-la tenemos…ahora debemos esperar a ver que pasa…-

-esperar?...kami-sama?-

-si claro buscar información y patrones es lo más importante ahora- El par de hermanos descendieron cerca a la chica que ahora estaba en la puerta principal de su escuela esperando algo o a alguien. El timepo paso y...

-que pasa con hayate-kun…se esta demorando mucho- y ella no era la única molesta por el pobre desarrollo

-y ahora que kami-sama?-

-seguimos esperando, creo que ella ha creado un evento con algo o alguien pero no sé que pasa- el tiempo de regresar a clase estaba cerca, y Ayumu ya mostraba una cara de tristeza.

-lo siento NIshizawa-san casi no puedo llegar a tiempo- al ver al mayordomo los gestos de la chica cambiaron, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban mucho

-no hay problema…llegaste y eso es lo que importa, por ahora…gracias…si quieres luego…luego- pero hayate no la dejo terminar

- lo siento tengo que regresar la ojou-sama me llama...- hayate tomo su celular y hablo con Nagi, la cara de ayumu cambio y sus ojos perdieron el brillo- no me dio mucho tiempo libre...debo irme, adios Nishizawa-san-

-si…claro lo entiendo- así hayate hizo su aparición y keima decidió su plan conforme a lo que vio

-elsie, ya se que haremos…-

-como?...si no hemos visto nada, solo hayate-san que vino aquí y ya-

-eres muy tonta, no vista la reacción de la chica…esta enamorada, a diferencia de la presidenta ella lleva mucho tiempo con esto y su sentimientos son muy fuertes… cambiar eso podría tomarnos mucho tiempo y energías así que usaremos a hayate para que haga algo…-

-a hayate-san?-

-si quiero probar algo con el mayordomo, pero por ahora crearemos un evento con ellos 2-

- si kami-sama- Los hermanos empezaron a trabajar en el encuentro que crearían, la atmosfera y el lugar… keima quería ver si sus predicciones sobre el mayordomo serian reales y cuanto podría influir en una persona. Para eso solo necesito hacer una llamada

-nagi-onesama estoy perdido, ayudame…-

-ehhh!...como que estas perdido, creí que estabas en casa enfermo…por que saliste-

-Sali a comprar medicina y no se como llegue a esta escuela-

-una escuela?...cual?-

-La escuela Shiomi…por favor ayúdame-el niño quería llorar por el teléfono

- yo ahora no puedo, estoy en clase…pero…mandare a hayate espera en la entrada-

-gracias one-sama- keima colgó el teléfono y sonrió mientras preparaba a la segunda persona involucrada en la cita.

-muy bien elsie, quiero que este patio trasera tenga algunas habilidades específicas-

- ehhhh!...que es eso-

- quiero que lo modifiques un poco, hoy actuare como un moderador de citas- los ojos de keima brillaron mientras miraba las infinitas posibilidades que tenia en ese espacio.

Mientras tanto en el concejo estudiantil hayate y la presidenta hablaban

-ohh!...algo así ocurrió-

-pues no fue así…pero parecido- la presidenta hinagiku se sentía insegura de hablar, y no era por la presencia de hayate sino por que no sabia como expresar los sucesos o sus sentimientos

-pero entonces que pasó en realidad ?-

- yo….- el celular del mayordomo sonó, mientras el contestaba y reportaba que iría a ayudar la presidenta se dejo llevar otra vez por sus pensamientos, el tiempo del almuerzo estaba por terminar y aun no veía al pequeño o grande keima que tenia su cabeza en ese estado

- me voy hinagiku-san algo ocurrió y debo salir de la escuela-

-si…claro hayate-kun- hayate vio extraña a la presidenta, nunca se comportaba de esa manera pero ahora no tenía tiempo para identificar que pasaba

-no puedo creer que tenga que salvar a ese niño….otra vez él- hayate generalmente era muy amable pero desde la aparición de keima él solo se había ganado problemas.

En la preparatoria elsie sobrevolaba el lugar mientras keima adecuaba sus últimos arreglos para la cita

-muy bien…el escenario esta listo-

-kami-sama hayate-san viene llegando- solo faltaba la chica y elsie debia hacer su parte

- elsie es hora de llamarla- el hagoromo actuo y cambio la apariencia de elsie a hayate, se ubico debajo de la venta y empezó a lanzar piedras a la ventana en la que Ayumu estaba. Mientra tanto keima estaba al frente de la escuela esperando por el mayordomo.

La chica al ver a hayate desde su salón creyo que algo había pasado y bajo a ver si podía ayudar

-hayate…que esta pasando?...-pero el mayordomo no estaba en vez de eso el patio trasero se convirtió en una especie de jungla que no era visible desde el salón, una planta la jalo y la levanto varios metros del piso –eh!...que pasa?...hayate!-

En la entrada keima veía al mayordomo a una distancia prudente y acciono el mecanismo. Otra planta lo tomo de los pies y lo arrastro por toda la entrada hasta el patio trasero. Al ver esto hayate se preocupo, eso no era normal así que salto la barda de la entrada y corrió detrás de keima del cual solo alcanzo a ver una mano.

Una vez atrás vio la verdadera naturaleza de la situación muchas plantas gigantes…pero en cual estaría el niño?...mientras pensaba que hacer vio a Ayumu colgada de la planta del centro

-Nishizawa-san!...que estas…-

-hayate donde estabas?...ayudame!-

El escenario y los actores estaban en posición, desde arriba el directo miraba la escena con un control en su mano

-tal como lo planee, ahora aumentemos un poco la diversión…- al decir eso y presionar un boton de su control la planta que tenia a la chica simplemente se la comió sin dudarlo

-haya….- no pudo terminar su grito de auxilio

-yo no entiendo que pasa…pero no puedo dejar que se la coman- hayate empezó a romper tallos y hojas con sus propias manos, lo cual era muy impresionante, un hombre promedio no podría llegar ni siquiera a la mitad del desempeño que mostraba el mayordomo

-ehhh!...muy impresionante hayate, pero el tiempo corre- otro botón presionado y la planta central parecía empezar a digerir a la chica

-nishizawa-san!...espera- pero del interior de la planta solo se podían escuchar quejidos –debo hacer algo, esto no esta bien…ella podría-

-muy bien hayate…pero aun falta mas decisión- el 3 botón que presionaba y la planta central empezaba a hundirse en el piso

-no…no..NOOOO!...espera ayumu!...espera- la fuerzas de hayate se triplicaron, al ver la situación de peligro y la inminente muerte de su compañera su brazos se volvieron más rápidos y su ojos mostraban solo determinación

-eh!...eso esta mejor pero como es posible que no tengas ningún daño- el cuarto botón fue presionado y las plantas que estaban alrededor de hayate literalmente explotaron como si estuvieran cargadas con explosivos

-que!...- el mayordomo fue seriamente dañado por la explosión…cayo al piso con uno de sus brazos inutilizado por las heridas y con un tobillo torcido, pero eso le dio una idea. Usar una de la plantas explosivas para golpear a la que tenia a la chica y evitar que se enterrara –si eso es…-tomo la planta con su brazo bueno y la lanzo tan fuerte como pudo

-jejeje….eso es lo que quería ver-con eso keima presiono el quinto botón y la planta exploto llevándose con ella a la planta que se había comido a ayumu –ahora que harás?...-

Hayate se levanto y cojeo hasta el cuerpo de la chica que estaba cerca de los restos de la planta, aunque la explosión que ocurrío no la daño por que la planta absorbió el impacto. Cuando llego a ella la vio, su uniforme estaba a medio comer y su piel tenía algo de daño en los pies y los brazos

-ayumu!...ayumu!- la chica no respondía a su voz ni al contacto físico, no se movía…ni respiraba

-kami-sama creo que nos pasamos…ella esta...- elsie vio la escena y se preocupo, tal vez la cihca estaba muerta

-tranquila todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan…solo necesito que él se decida a hacer lo que tiene que hacer- keima veía desde arriba con su corazón tenso, todo se definía en lo que pasara a continuación…para evitar problemas le había pedido a elsie un kit de primeros auxilios por si hayate fallaba.

-ayumu…despierta- la voz de hayate perdía fuerza, no respiraba necesitaba entonces hacer RCP. Hayate cubrió su nariz y le dio respiración boca a boca, luego masaje al corazón…un tiempo después los pulmones de la chica reaccionaron y su corazón se estabilizo

-ayumu…estas bien?..ayumu- la chica escucho a hayate y abrió los ojos, no recordaba mucho después de haber sido comida por una planta carnívora gigante con grandes lazos. Pero vio a hayate con su brazo destrozado y con su pie herido; la sangre corría su frente

-tu Hayate…hiciste eso por mi?...-la chica empezó a llorar y lo abrazo fuertemente

-tranquila ayumu-san…todo esta bien ahora…tranquila- ayumu no creía lo que veía ella pensó que él solo podría hacer eso por nagi y ahora estuvo a punto de morir por ella

- yo…yo…lo siento…yo quería estar un rato contigo…yo- la chica no lo pensó mas y solo lo beso. En ese momento el espíritu dejo su cuerpo y elsie corrió rápidamente tras él.

-lo tengo!...pero como fue posible…tan rápido?...-

-no viste bien elsie…ella ya sentía algo por él, pero cuando nagi lo llamo su cara y su expresión cambiaron…por qué?...muy fácil, ella creía que el solo era capaz de hacer grandes cosas por su ama, por eso creamos este escenario…para mostrarle a ella que para él su vida y su presencia son igual o mas importantes que la de nagi-

-pero eso no lo sabemos…-

-tienes razón pero ella ahora no lo cree así…por tal razón el vacio en su corazón desapareció-

-eres icreible!...— la pequeña hermana como siempre se sorprendía de su hermano – como era de esperarse de kami-sama-

-ahora falta solo uno-


	15. Flag 12 A cual prefieres al niño o al ad

**Flag 12 a cual prefieres al niño o al adulto? (hayate no gotoku-final)**

Hayate recupero el cuerpo de keima que estaba en una esquina del patio principal. El chico estaba bien solo tenia unos pequeños raspones en sus piernas. Lo tomo y lo llevo a la mansión, en cuanto a ayumu ella después de besarlo se desmayo por eso él la llevo a la enfermería de su escuela.

-que hare?...y ahora- hayate estaba preocupado por el niño y por como debía actuar frente a ayumu cuando la viera, la situación era muy incomoda. Mientras tanto en el colegio la noticia de keima se daba a conocer en el salón de nagi y en el de hayate

-nagi-san tienes permiso de ir a ver a tu hermano-

-si….-nagi salió rápidamente del colegio mientras en el salón de hayate todo era un caos

-Esta en el hospital!...-

-cuidado intensivos…-

-pero esta bien…-

-el niño lindo?...pero que paso- muchas voces se escuchaban en todo el lugar pero cierta persona no podía procesar la información

-no…no…puede ser, él resistió la caída desde mi oficina- y era verdad la noche anterior keima se había salvado de morir, que pudo ocurrir para dañar a alguien con esa resistencia.

El final de las clases llego, y la presidenta con dudas se dirigió a su oficina. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la mansión Sanzen'in para conocer el estado del niño

-el doctor lo vio…no esta en peligro, solo tiene algunas contuciones pero nos recomendó que lo dejaramos en cama por unos días- esas fueron las palabras de maria

-pero ya despertó?-

-no aun no abre los ojos…parece que esta muy cansado-

-y que fue lo que paso?...-

-no lo sabemos hayate nos conto una historia extraña, pero parece ser verdad por que el mismo hayate tiene un brazo y un pie herido…y parece ser que Nishizawa también esta herida-

- pero que pudo haber pasado?...-la conversación se extendió mientras maria le reportaba todo lo que sabia sobre la preparatoria Shiomi y sobre la situación de los heridos.

Mas tarde mientras terminaba sus reportes la presidenta decidió que necesitaba un poco de té verde, la noche aun estaba muy joven eran como las 11. Ella quizo quedarse otra vez en el consejo estudiantil para adelantar trabajo y por que sabia que con todo lo sucedido no podría dormir.

-debi haber ido hoy a visitarlo…- era una de las frases que más se escucho decir esa noche, no era que no pudiera o que no tuviera tiempo, era solo que no sabia como reaccionar al niño que le hacia sentir tantas cosas, al niño que estaba inconsciente, al que le había cogido la mano –mejor me tranquilizo y regreso a trabajar…-

-miau….-un gato, otro gato…o el mismo gato de la noche pasada

-otra vez…- por un momento recordó la nota que keima le dejo –keima!...- la presidenta corrió al balcón, esta vez no se detuvo por su miedo a las alturas solo quería saber si lo que recordaba de la noche pasada era verdad.

El balcón estaba vacio, pero el sonido del gato provenía de alguna parte.

-abajo…-sin pensarlo 2 veces se asomo y lo vio, un gato abajo y una persona corriendo a atraparlo

-KEIMA!...-como era posible, el niño debería estar en la mansión inconsciente sin saber que pasaba en la escuela a esas horas de la noche. Por eso llamo a maria-san que estaba cuidando a los 2 heridos.

-si él esta aquí…y aun no despierta-

-gracias maria-san…mas tarde llamaré- y entonces que era lo que pasaba abajo?...no podía quedarse sin investigar lo que pasaba, tomo su ascensor y bajo rápidamente. Una vez en el primer piso la oscuridad de la noche se puso completamente densa, solo lograba ver por partes y por tiempos

-que es lo que pasa?...si la luna estaba llena y brillante- el cambio de lugar no la detuvo, el gato seguía maullando y quería saber que pasaba –muy bien seguiré…- Al salir del edificio lo único que la guiaba era el sonido del gato, pocos minutos después encontró una vez mas el claro de la noche anterior, pero esta vez no había nada…al acercarse descubrió que si había algo…una carta

-una carta…es la letra de keima…-la reconoció de su primera carta y de los reportes de finanzas que le entrego la noche anterior

- una vez me enamore de ella, pero ella no sabia quien era yo…ni siquiera se conocía a ella misma, lo único que sabia era que quería ser presidenta del consejo de estudiantes…pero después de conocerla algo paso…ella cambio, y ahora…ella no sabe a quien amar…-eso decía la nueva carta el corazón de la presidenta latió muy fuerte, era el miedo o el desconocimiento de la situación o algún otro sentimiento

-…yo no sé a quien amar?...-un momento de silencio mientras esas palabras llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón. El silencio se esparció por todo el lugar y la chica solo se sentó a ver la luna llena que iluminaba el claro.

-miauuuuu!...-otro maullido y un gato en un claro y sin darle un momento para entender la escena se repitió

-miauuuu!..-

-dos gatos?...como es posible- veía dos gatos uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, en dos claros diferentes y ambos con la luna llena iluminándolos. Pero

-que es?...no puede ser- dos sombras salieron de los 2 claros, una pequeña y la otra grande. Las 2 sombras tomaron a los gatos en sus manos y los acariciaron. En un momento la sombra pequeña hablo.

-una vez ame a la presidenta…-la voz de keima, era esa…como era posible, la segunda voz termino la oración

-pero ella no sabía a quien amar…- era también keima pero con una voz más gruesa, era la voz de una persona de su edad. Los dos eran keima

-si a mi versión presente…-el niño volvió a hablar

- o mi futuro…-el grande termino la oración, el corazón de Hinagiku no sabia que hacer. Veía 2 personas distintas, pero no veía a 2 personas solo eran 2 sombras de un niño que estaba muy lejos de allí inconsciente, y él le hablaba del amor y del futuro

-incluso ahora esta atrapada en el pasado, con un familia que no le da lo que quiere…-el grande continuo

-y con un amor que nunca supo confesar…- el pequeño continuo

- y cuando yo aparecí, supe que la quería a mi lado…-el grande seguía con su discurso

-quería a katsura hinagiku a mi lado…- era el turno del niño

-yo le mostraría lo mucho que vale y lo mucho que llegara a ser cuando haga lo que en realidad quiera…- el silencio volvió al lugar, hinagiku ahora solo veía la luna y recordaba a su hermana…a hayate y al consejo estudiantil. Miraba las razones de sus acciones y ninguna de ellas tenían sentido

-por que hago esto?...cual es la razón para ser quien soy?...-la presidenta ahora solo se escuchaba a ella

-es tiempo que elijas, si tienes el presente o te muestro el futuro que quieres…-las dos voces hablaron al mismo tiempo –solo debes elegir-

-yo elijo…yo decido…yo escojo- ella escucho las voces y en su mente recordó su niñez, un pequeña con grandes sueños y ahora que era, una presidenta que vivía solo en su mundo…que a veces la hacia feliz, pero su felicidad dependía de otros…eso era lo que ella había elegido.

-no…yo no se elegir- ella no sabia decidir, se equivoco mucho en el pasado y no podía hacer nada por si misma solo por los demás…su hermana…sus amigos…su escuela

-yo creo en ti…- esta vez el keima adulto hablo solo. Con eso hinagiku se levanto y se dirigió hacia él. No sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto solo quería saber si tenía otra opción para el futuro

-yo escojo el futuro…-

-no importa que pueda venir, estaré contigo…solo recuerda que debes primero buscar tu felicidad-

-mi felicidad…pero como?-

-antes solo trabajabas por los demás y eso te hacia feliz…ver a los demás felices, incluso no pudiste ser sincera con el chico que te gusto antes…pero ahora tu tienes el poder de elegir, conocerte a ti misma y hacer que lo que soñaste alguna vez sea verdadero- por fin veía la cara, en efecto era keima pero con unos rasgos mas maduros, con un cuerpo mas grande y con la misma actitud del niño que había estado la noche anterior en su oficina. El tiempo y las personas no lo habían cambiado, seguía siendo él…tal vez ella podría hacer lo mismo

-yo…lo intentaré- después de eso keima la beso y termino la ruta de la presidenta, elsie que estaba disfrazada de keima pequeño al otro lado del claro salió por el espíritu y lo capturo.

-muy bien….ya podemos irnos- asi la noche se calmo, no solo en el colegio sino también en la mansión.

Al despertarse muy de mañana hinagiku vio una ultima carta a su lado, mientras hayate recobraba el sentido. La mamá de keima venia por su hijo y ayumu recordaba su primer beso.

-no importa lo que pase, siempre creeré en lo que decidas y estaré más cerca de lo que te imaginas…-las ultimas palabras de keima junto a su desayuno, el mismo del día anterior.

-Kami-sama…ya acabamos…ahora nos podemos ir- la pequeña demonio se disponía a abrir nuevamente el portal mientras keima observaba la escuela por ultima vez

-…no alcance…-esas fueron sus únicas palabras

-es tiempo…las diosas han encontrado otra realidad…-

-si vamos…- keima lucia algo triste, pero elsie no reunió las fuerzas para preguntarle

-kami-sama…hizo un gran trabajo-

-si….oye elsie, donde esta mi psp?-

-ahh!...nagi-san le regalo este nuevo y con algunos juegos que escogió para usted, dijo que la próxima vez no perdería ante usted…-

- ehhh!...déjame ver…-así los dos hermanos entraron al túnel para buscar el siguiente destino.


	16. Flag 13 debo conquistar a un hombre?

**Flag 13 debo conquistar a un hombre? (Ranma)**

-One-san que ha pasado con keima-san?-

-no sabemos, la última vez que nos pudimos comunicar con ellos dos estaban saliendo de la segunda dimensión…el número total de espíritus prófugos capturados es de 3-

- one-san y cuantas son?-

- aún no sabemos su número exacto, pero debemos encontrar una forma de detenerlas rápidamente antes que algo malo pueda ocurrir-

Las diosas estaban en una de esas reuniones estratégicas informando y compartiendo la información que el infierno les había proporcionado. Las acciones de keima como siempre fueron increíbles con las 2 primeras dimensiones pero todas lo extrañaban por eso encontrara nuevas forma de arreglar la situación era importante.

-mercurio…alguna idea?-

-ninguna…nunca antes algo como esto había pasado-

-si lo sabemos, pero hay que hacer algo o keima estará atrapado para siempre en su búsqueda-

-es verdad y el poder del orbe no lo ayudara mucho-

El orbe poseía aun habilidades inimaginables incluso para las diosas. En otra dimensión y tiempo keima y elsie llegaban por fin a su destino.

-otras cuatro horas?...elsie estos viajes están haciéndonos perder mucho tiempo, no puedes hacer algo?-

-no…lo siento kami-sama, las chicas intentan hacer algo pero aun no encontramos una forma de viajar rápido-

- no puedo creer que sean tan inútiles…que más da, muy bien ahora que llegamos debemos ubicar al siguiente objetivo-

-si kami-sama…pero donde estamos-

Los hermanos habían llegado a una escuela secundaria esta vez nadie los estaba viendo, por el sol parecía que eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde.

-Tal vez sea domingo y por eso no hay nadie por aquí-

-y entonces que hacemos?...-

-el orbe no recibe nada?...ninguna señal-

- no kami-sama no entiendo por qué no muestra nada, haqua me había ayudado a solucionar los problemas con la detección-

- algo interfiere con él…no hay problema buscaremos un poco alrededor de la ciudad-

-de la ciudad?-

-si ya que parece que seguimos en Japon, quiero algo de comer-

-yo podría…-keima no contemplo ni siquiera escuchar esa idea

-no…tranquila buscaremos una tienda, aún tengo algo de dinero-

-y si servirá?...-

-si no sirve tu trabajaras por la comida…vamos-

Antes da salir de la escuela keima alcanzo a leer el nombre de ella. Preparatoria Furinkan, al parecer era muy grande y con muchos espacios para practicar deportes. Los dos solo se pusieron a dar vueltas alrededor de la ciudad keima buscaba algo de pistas sobre el nuevo lugar y las costumbres posibles mientras elsie quería un buen lugar para comer

-kami-ni-sama mire, café del gato…y al parecer hay ramen, quiere un poco?-

-mmm…el ramen está bien…entremos-

-si!...-

La pequeña demonio estaba muy feliz ya que su idea le gusto a keima y por qué su estómago ya quería probar algo. Una vez adentro vieron que la tienda tenía un leve estilo chino, tal vez sus dueños eran de ese país.

-kami-sama mira que bonito lugar….ahhh!- elsie no pudo contener su asombro

- a mi me parece muy común…bueno miremos a ver que pedimos-

-si…-

Una linda chica con el cabello morado se acercó a ellos para atenderlos. Sus rasgos y su acento delataron que era extranjera, mientras les daba el menú les preguntaba muy cálidamente

-quieren algo especial?-

-si claro…yo quiero una gran porción de ramen…-

-para mí lo mismo-

-bisabuela 2 sopas ramen especiales para los clientes-

-si claro shampoo..-

Una vez con sus sopas en la mesa keima y elsie reanudaron su conversación, la hora era casi de las 7 e iba a empezar a anochecer.

-y no has recibido aun nada?-

-no kami-ni-sama, aun nada se ha revelado-

-y si hay alguno aquí….no quiero perder el tiempo-

- voy a llamar a Haqua si quieres?-

-mucho mejor…ve y lo haces en el baño-

-si!...-

El tiempo paso y keima termino su primer plato, pero como el hambre era enorme decidió pedir otro. Mientras tanto elsie lograba confirmar con haqua que el número de espíritus en esa realidad era uno.

-hay uno?-

- si…y es mejor que lo encuentren rápido, nuestro instrumentos muestran que está a punto de llegar a nivel 2-

-ehhh!...-

-date prisa, y salida a kat…a katsuragi de mí parte-

-chao haqua-

Cuando regreso a la mesa elsie encontró a su hermano hablando con la mesera y la dueña del lugar

-asi que eres un visitante-

-si vengo de muy lejos y me preguntaba si podrían ayudarnos a mi y a mi hermana, queremos conocer el lugar…si tiene tiempo-

-ehhh!...shampoo no quiere-

-si lo siento hijo pero no es que tengamos mucho tiempo para ayudarte-

-muy bien lo entiendo…- después de eso elsie interrumpió

-ni-sama esta confirmado, hay 1 aquí y al parecer está llegando a un nivel 2-

-nivel 2…eso no es bueno-

-que es un nivel 2?- la mesera volvió a hablar

-buscamos a alguien, y tenemos que encontrarlos rápidamente o puede ser peligroso-

- y si shampoo les ayuda que obtendrá?-

-ehh…podría darte…-el orbe reacciono y keima y elsie se dieron cuenta que el nuevo objetivo al fin se manifestaba- no importa, nos vemos luego…vamos elsie-

-si ni-sama…-

-ehhh!...que fue lo que paso?- shampoo se quedó mirando la puerta al ver que salieron tan rápido.

Una vez en la calle la luz tenía dirección hacia el norte, gracias a que ya era de noche no era muy difícil seguir el rastro del orbe. Cuando llegaron a un dojo justo en la entrada la luz desaparecio

-que paso?...elsie!-

- no lo sé ni-sama esto nunca antes había pasado…solo se apagó-

- no hay opción, pero este lugar es donde está el espíritu…y es un dojo, entraremos-

-ehh?...y que diremos, si no conocemos a nadie-

-ya tengo una idea-

Keima no se caracterizaba por el sigilo o la cautela siempre quería obtener resultado con el mínimo de fuerzas y tiempo, a veces le resultaban mal pero su inteligencia lo salvaba de muchas cosas y algunas veces hasta la suerte.

-buenas noches….lamento las molestias- keima entro al dojo y llamo a la puerta

-papá alguien llama…-Nabiki estaba en su habitación y grito muy fuerte

- él no está, pero el tío genma ya va a ver quién es-

- tranquilo tio, yo voy…-akane sonó también por ahí

-3 mujeres, esto puede ser problemático- keima pensó que por ser un dojo el número de mujeres seria solo de uno pero con tres quien de ellas podría tener el espíritu- esto nos va a tomar tiempo-

-ni-sama….es un panda?-

-ehhh!...-un panda llego a la puerta y la abrió, era enorme y la verdad no sabía ninguno de los que hacer

-tío espera…asustas a los visitantes-

-/yo?...por qué?/- el panda saco un letrero con eso escrito

- el panda, escribió eso?...-keima estaba impresionado completamente un panda con habilidades de entender a los humanos y de escribir- que clase de mundo es este?-

- no…ni-sama que es esto?-

-lo lamento, mucho…tío espera atrás, yo me encargo- la chica con el cabello corto aparto al panda y tomo el control de la situación –y bien, en que les puedo ayudar?-

-nosotros queremos inscribirnos en el dojo!...-la cara de keima se parecía a la de un niño con un nuevo caramelo –hemos recorrido muchos lugares para encontrar un buen lugar en donde entrenar, y creemos que este es el lugar indicado-

-usted que?...-era extraño que llegaran estudiantes tan mayores y a esas horas

-mi hermana y yo lo anhelamos, por favor déjennos hacer parte de ello…-

-está bien…no hay problema!-la cara de akane era de alguien que solo aceptaba el nuevo ritmo

- y hay otra cosa que queremos pedir, como le dijo mi hermana y yo viajamos por muchos lugares y no tenemos donde quedarnos…podemos usar su patio para acampar, claramente podemos pagarles con trabajo o dinero por permitirnos eso-

-…ehhh!...no lo sé debo decírselo a mi papá-

-espera akane por qué crees que es una buena idea- un chico algo molesto salió de la casa – son unos completos extraños-

-tú también lo eras hace algunos meses-

-pero es diferente…nuestros padres se conocen y yo soy tu…- los dos se quedaron callados, mientras keima miraba el desarrollo

-espero que no sea ella…- su corazón hacia fuerza ya que no quería una ruta problemática

-ni-sama que piensas…-

-calla y mira no más….el orbe no reacciona?-

-no-

Mientras la discusión continuaba el panda volvió a aparecer e intento separar al chico, pero como no se dejó ambos se pusieron a pelear.

-deja de molestarme, viejo-

-/si claro/- otro cartel

-ranma tio, dejen eso estamos ahora decidiendo lo de los nuevos estudiantes…-

Las otras 2 mujeres se unieron a la escena y parecían muy acostumbradas a esa clase de pelea.

-ranma ya para!- pero ellos continuaban peleando en una de esas patadas el chico fue golpeado por el panda y cayo en un estanque

-que!...- keima quedo sin habla, el orbe brillo otra vez

-kami-sama eso….mire-

-si ya lo veo…no puedo creerlo- él ahora era ella, y lo más importante el orbe reaccionaba y decía que era el siguiente objetivo.

-papá!...-

-que esta pasando aquí?-

-son nuevos estudiantes y piden permiso para vivir aquí-

-…mmm..no lo creo…es muy…-

-dice que van a pagar y a trabajar para que los dejemos-

-estan aceptados- asi keima encontró a su nuevo objetivo, pero era una chica o un chico.

-yo…elsie…esta ruta me está dando una mala sensación-


	17. Flag 14 El gato, el cerdo, el pato y kei

**Flag 14 el gato, el cerdo, el pato y keima (ranma)**

-muy bien chicos debo dejarles en claro las reglas de la casa si van a vivir en ella- el señor Tendo sentó en la sala a sus nuevos aprendices e inquilinos –lo primero no se permiten ninguna clase de actos libidinosos, con nadie, yo soy el jefe de la casa así que me respetaran y finalmente…-

-/deben darle de comer al panda/- el panda con sus letreros otra vez

- no genma, por último deben pagarme a tiempo-

-ehhh!...ni-sama?-

-si señor, daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por convertirnos en buenos discípulos por favor cuiden de mi hermana y de mi-

-ohhh!...que bueno que no haya problemas, por ahora dadas las horas pueden ir a dormir- el jefe de la casa hablo, pero la situación todavía no le gustaba a alguien

-no lo sé señor tendo, de verdad cree que esto esta bien- una chica con pelo rojo que hace poco era hombre hablo –a mi esto no me gusta…es muy extraño-

-ranma, no debes ser tan desconfiado además que mas extraño que un hombre que se vuelve mujer y un panda en una casa normal-

-ehh!...akane no hablamos de nosotros sino de ellos y por cierto es igual de extraño a un marimacho en estos tiempos- ranma se sintió y ataco directo a akane

-que!...como me dice eso-

-eres una chica poco femenina!-

-ehhh…disculpen nosotros nos retiramos-

-pero….kami-sa…-keima solo la jaló de la sala y la llevo al patio en donde dormirían, una vez allí armaron una carpa de acampar y acomodaron todo. En ese tiempo toda la familia se fue a dormir y las luces se apagaron, una vez que keima vio que nadie estaba despierto se puso a esclarecer la nueva situación

-me niego…- era su frase final

-pero kami-sama el universo depende de esto-

-no me interesa, como puedes creer que conquiste a un hombre…es mas que yo lo bese!- keima no daría a torcer su brazo

-pero si el espíritu sigue creciendo llegara al nivel 2 y es peligroso…kami-sama-

-no me importa, usaremos lo mismo que hayate…usaremos a un tercero-

-un tercero?...- elsie no entendía la nueva situación

-si alguien que lo haga por mi, asi como chihiro o como ayumu…no debo ser yo el que haga la conquista, solo debo guiar el desarrollo a lo que quiero-

-si…pero que será-

-ese es un problema, parece que ellos dos sienten algo el uno por el otro pero primero morirían antes que admitirlo o hacer algo por eso…así que usaremos a alguien mas-

-y a quien!...-

-a una demonio tonta que ama los carros de bomberos- la carpa permaneció en silencio – es tu turno de hacer algo útil elsie…-

-YOOO!...no, no puedo-

-el universo depende de ti…jajajaj- keima disfrutaba como envió la responsabilidad a su compañera – te explicare el plan, intentaras acercarte a él y aprender lo que mas pueda…mientras yo intentare separar a akane de ustedes-

-pero por que yo?...-

-nadie más puede hacerlo…-

El plan estaba hecho era el turno de brillar de elsie, mientras todos los días keima se la pasaba encerrado con akane o con genma o con el señor Soun. Elsie intentaba causar un sinfín de situaciones para aprender de ranma. Pero como la pequeña demonio no era nada hábil rápidamente paso una semana y al final de ella un suceso hizo notar a keima que el plan no resultaba como lo había planeado.

-elsie, no entiendo como no has podido acercarte a él…si que eres incompetente-

-pero kami-sama yo he intentado todo lo que usted me ha mandado y no pasa nada-

-es extraño…crei que después de yui podía entender un poco el corazón de los hombres pero parece que algo hace falta…-

-pero no he perdido completamente mi tiempo, al parecer ellos se transforman con agua fría…-

-mmm…si ya lo había visto, y el agua caliente los regresa a su estado normal-

-ehh!...ya lo sabia ni-sama!-

-si, no fue muy difícil de entender…pero eso no nos ayuda en nada, hay algo que aun no entendemos…algo falta en la ecuación, no puedo descifrar la ruta si me falta información…-

En ese momento algo especial sucedía en la casa de los Tendo, alguna invitadas llegaba a causar u alboroto.

-es el turno de shampoo para darle de comer…-

-ni lo creas mis okonomiyaki son mejores…alejate-

-mis galletas preparadas con todo mi corazón para ranma serán las siguientes- kodachi empezó a reir con un timbre muy molesto

-por favor es hora de cenar y ya están molestando…-akane lucia muy molesta.

-no espera no…no mojes a shamp…-agua por todos lados y una chica que se transformaba en gata y ranma con la fobia mas grande jamás vista –quitenmela….alejenla…no por favor, akane haz algo…-

-son tus invitadas no las mias….me voy-

-pero…-

En ese momento keima y elsie salieron a escena.

-ayúdame elsie…es un gato-

-si ranma-san…ya voy-

-…..-keima veía el nuevo desarrollo y empezaba a entender que desde un principio se equivoco con la ruta

Mientras el gato tomaba una tetera caliente y regresaba a su forma normal

-eres!...la mesera de la cafetería…-

-y tu eres la hermana del chico raro…que hacer aquí-

-bueno yo vivo aquí y estudio artes marciales libres-

-ehhh!...ranma como es eso, explicale a shampoo…- Pero ranma estaba perdiendo la paciencia y finalmente estallo

-no importa, largo todas…déjenme en paz-

-…..-keima solo seguía mirando, después un chico con una cinta en la cabeza apareció al igual que alguien con grandes anteojos

-muy bien…es hora de enseñarte a respetar a las mujeres…-

-así es ranma, pagaras por todas hoy y ahora…- los dos se prepararon para pelear pero al parecer ranma era mucho mejor que sus adversarios. Con un par de golpes los envió al estanque del patio

-ohhh!...ahora aparecen un pato y el cerdo mascota de akane…que interesante- keima seguía mirando la comedia que se desarrollaba. Por otro lado shampoo intentaba sacarle a golpes a elsie unas cuantas verdades pero la pequeña demonio corría por toda la casa para no dejarse atrapar.

-espera a shampo…-

-no…noo!...ayúdame kami-sama!-

Los animales a pesar de estar en esa situación seguían intentando atacarlo.

-ya les gane chico…por favor solo váyanse-

Después de todo akane volvió a escena traía una mirada de rabia e ira y sacó a todos los extraños de la casa con su espada de practica, luego tomo al chico cerdo y se fue a dormir.

-muy bien…el final del evento y algo nuevo ha pasado…es hora de dormir-

Keima y elsie como de costumbre de la ultima semana hablaban en la tienda, mientras el hagoromo y algunas medicinas de elsie intentaban curar a keima de sus desgastes musculares, ya que el entrenamiento era duro y a pesar de haber aumentado sus habilidades en la primera dimensión seguía siendo un problema mantenerse enfocado.

-espera…me duele…-

-pero kami-sama necesito hacerlo…-

-lo entiendo, pero me sigue doliendo…-

-por que sigue entrenando eso no ayuda en nada a la conquista…-

-crei que mejorar un poco en las habilidades físicas podría ser bueno, además la conquista hasta hace unos momentos era tuya-

-era?-

-si era...ahora debemos cambiar el enfoque-

-por que?...-

-ya entiendo por que no avanzamos en el desarrollo pero no se como crear un nuevo evento-

-a que te refieres-

-muy fácil, el chico tiene muchas chicas alrededor de él…por eso una mas no importa por eso no importa lo que hagas por ahora no podrás ganar ni un solo punto de amor y podrías convertirte en una molestia como las otras…-

-yo!...una molestia-

-bueno ya lo eres, pero una molestia que cerraría la ruta y nos daría un game over, pero ahora que vi el problema como lo solucionamos…-

-cual problema?...-

-que él no busca una mujer que exista aquí…el quiere a akane, pero ella jamás le dará nada…es muy tsundere-

-mmm…y entonces?...-

-esperaremos hasta que más información se revele-

-pero esperar es malo-

-si es malo, pero en este caso no lo es…si te has dado cuenta que llevamos una sema aquí y el espíritu no ha crecido mucho…entiendes el porque?-

-…no…-elsie se caracterizaba por no entender los desarrollos complicados

-que tonta…ya tengo una teoría, es por que el sujeto no es mujer todo el tiempo…el orbe lo pierde cuando esta en su forma de hombre, parece que el espíritu se duerme o se inactiva en los hombres…y como a él le disgusta su forma de mujer, tenemos aun tiempo para encontrar una ruta alternativa-

-ehhh!...no había visto eso-

-no importa lo que veas, necesito descubrir algunas cosas esta noche…usaremos el hagoromo para practicar-

-practicar!...-

-necesito que me enseñes a hacer algo…-

La noche pasó con keima y elsie practicando. El tiempo continuaba y keima aun no encontraba el evento específico, lo único para lo que servía esa realidad era para aumentar sus reflejos y su fuerza en combate a tal punto de igualar a akane y genma

-haz mejorado mucho…como es posible- la fuerza de la demonio le ayudo a soportar todas las noches y ahora su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado con solo 2 semanas de entrenamiento. Al final de las 2 semanas el evento que esperaba por fin apareció, pero no fue lo único que se presento

-por que tan feliz ranma?...-nabiki le pregunto viendo la gran sonrisa de su cuñado en su forma de mujer

-cuando eres mujer todos te regalan cosas…al parecer les parezco tal linda como para merecer helados y presentes gratis…-

-es el colmo…-akane no podía evitar su disgusto por esa actitud

-no importa…después de todo nadie aquí puede entender como me siento. Ni siquiera tu nuevo novio-

-novio!...de que hablas-

-te la pasas siempre con él, crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras…-

-es mentira, yo solo le enseño a entrenar- y era verdad la relación con akane no había avanzado ya que para keima no era un objetivo de captura sino un medio para mejorar los eventos

-no importa….por ahora sol…-otra vez las chicas volvieron, la escena de 8 días antes se repetía…pero algo era diferente

-ranma…que te pasa?-

-mmm…la verdad no me importa, por ahora solo déjenme solo-

-pero…- la chica salió de la habitación un poco deprimida o cansada, keima y elsie estuvieron todo el tiempo viendo desde una esquina del cuarto ocultos con el hagoromo.

-kami-sama….-

-no es bueno, esta deprimido en su forma de mujer…podría ser peligroso-

-si…pero-el orbe reacción otra vez y mostro lo que no querían ver, el espíritu alcanzo su nivel 2

-kami-sama!...-

-si ya vi…salgamos debemos usar agua caliente, para que vuelva a ser hombre-

Mientras todas las chicas incluyendo a akane lo buscaban keima y elsie tomaron un poco de agua caliente, ranma estaba en el tejado…era un poco raro para el comportarse tan sentimental

-algo no esta bien…elsie apúrate-

-si…-

Mientras tanto ranma solo se hacia preguntas

-que debo hacer?...a veces me siento mejor de chica…si lo fuera, no tendría que soportarlas…tal vez por solo un tiempo…me gustaría-

-ahora….el espíritu esta creciendo mucho!-keima se descontrolo el orbe mostraba que el vacio aumentaba en su corazón muy rápido, el agua lo baño pero nada pasó

-ehhh….kami-sama-

-que pasa…por que no?...-

-ahhh…keima, elsie…que gusto verlos…que hacen por aquí-

-por que?...por que no cambias?-

-ahhh…decidí quedarme como mujer por un tiempo…así evito tantos problemas-

-no…eso no es bueno-los ojos de keima cambiaron, el conocía a ranma de hace una semana y a pesar de todas las situaciones nunca había visto esa forma de actuar incluso su acento y palabras eran las de una mujer

-yo…quiero conocer un poco más esta parte de mi-

-elsie….vámonos ya!-

-pero….-keima salió corriendo, la situación era terrible. Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa mientras escuchaban los gritos de las 4 mujeres que descubrían lo que ellos habían visto hace unos pocos minutos

-no puedes cambiar!...-

-por que?...-

-a shampoo no le gusta…-

-no es que no pueda, es que no quiero-

-quieres?...desde cuando puedes controlarlo?-

-ehhh…desde hace algún tiempo…unos días en realidad-

Mientras los dos hermanos estaban en medio de una discusión.

-pero kami-sama no podemos…-

-no importa, que no viste la situación es peligrosa…se quedara como mujer y el espíritu crecerá muy rápido…necesitamos ayuda-

-pero me dijeron que solo puedo llamar en emergencias…-

-es una emergencia idiota!...ahora enséñame a usar esto, si tu no lo haces yo lo haré-

Mientras tanto en la base del infierno era la hora del té, las diosas, la jefa y algunos demonios disfrutaban de su te, golosinas y una extraña conversación

-por que les gusta katsuragi?...es muy extraño-

-y frio, y tonto y degenerado y pervertido y me ha visto varias veces…-haqua se detuvo al ver que todas la miraban

-ehhh!...como así?-

-no importa solo contesten-la demonio estaba toda roja

-por que nos salvo…-

-y podemos confiar en él…-

-siempre busca nuestro bienestar…-

-a pesar que realmente le molestamos-

-y no lo dejamos jugar tranquilamente…-

-solo actúa desinteresadamente…-

-ehhhh!...creo que siempre tiene intereses, por eso es tan efectivo-

-si, es verdad pero no son intereses personales…se preocupa por nosotras y por las huéspedes-

-a pesar de ser un hombre mujeriego que quisiera atar…-

La conversación era muy extraña mientras las 6 diosas daban sus impresiones del dios de las conquistas.

-no me importa lo que hayan dicho…-

-pero kami-sama!...- una transmisión se escucho desde el panel del infierno y todas dejaron la hora del té para ir a ver.

-callate de una vez elsie…-

-pero…-

-que pasa, elsie?...-haqua hablo al escuchar la pelea al otro lado de la pantalla, la imagen no era muy clara pero la voz si

-elsie…dejame hablar ya!...-keima perdió el control y grito

-keima…- todas las diosas escucharon el grito, nunca lo habían visto tan tenso

-muy bien…hola me escuchan-

-te escuchamos…cual es el problema para gritar así-

-el problema es grande, el chico que se convertía en chica…ahora no quiere ser hombre, el espíritu esta en nivel 2 y aumenta con cada minuto…necesito la ayuda de alguien, ya que mi compañera es una inútil-

-pero kami-sama…yo he hecho lo que me has dicho-

-y lo has hecho mal, ahora necesito a haqua aquí…-

-ehhh!...como así- haqua que estaba al frente escucho la declaración y no lo podía creer

-mándenme a haqua lo mas rápido posible, necesito de ella para el plan que tengo en mente, pueden hacerlo?-

-no…claro que…-pero la diosa mas imperativa y idol hablo

-claro!...te la enviaremos-

-pero…-

-apolo como lo haremos…-

-usaremos el medallón…-

-ohhh!...una buena idea- diana concluyo con la información.

-si claro, como el otro orbe aun no esta listo…te enviaremos con el medallón rastreador, con el seguirás los pasos del orbe que ellos tienen y llegaras muy rápido…solo debes leer el manual-

-manual…medallón?...que- pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar, una diosa le dio el medallón mientras la llevo al centro y la grieta otra vez se abrió

-yo…no quiero…-

-adios haqua-san- finalmente solo fue enviada, sin escuchar quejas o reclamos.


	18. Flag 15 esta es mi verdadera forma

**Flag 15 esta es mi verdadera forma (ranma)**

-no!...-haqua grito, pero ya era tarde cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el túnel con un medallón y un interminable manual –que se supone que debo hacer…el manual…es muy grande!...es katsuragi, le voy a enseñar una lección- Las diosas la habían enviado por que keima pidió su ayuda, la situación era complicada y tenia un plan para detener todo antes que todo se saliera de control

En el dojo keima y elsie escuchaban la pelea y los comentarios de los miembros de la casa y de los conocidos que no se adataban a la noticia

-hijo, como es posible que puedas controlarlo…puedes enseñarme!-

-no es tiempo para eso genma, la situación es complicada…-

-si!...con ranma asi como shampoo se casara….con otra mujer- las imágenes de la boda rondaron a shampoo mientras ranma seguía sin escucharlos

-pero ranma…de verdad quieres eso- ukyo intento convencerlo pero nada

- no importa…así me voy a quedar…-

-pero…-

-ya, cállense!...-

La chica salió corriendo y solo se perdió entre los edificios. Mientras los miembros de la casa organizaban un plan para buscarlo incluso ryoga buscaba a su amigo

-si él aprendió a controlarlo, significa que yo también puedo….y entonces podría casarme con…-los pensamientos de ryoga no eran los mas correctos pero también quería ayudar

-mi hijo me ha traicionado, al no querer enseñarme…búsquenlo y oblíguenlo a hacerlo-

-pensé que lo regresaríamos a la normalidad?..-

-eso también-

-si claro…-

Los grupos de búsqueda se armaron la única que no se unió fue akane, lo cual le dio un poco de espacio para hablar a keima con ella.

-hola…maestra que haces?-

-yo…no sé que le pasó a ranma-

-mmm…es solo que esta aburrido de la situación, no sabe como encontrar un descanso así que se sujeto a lo primero que pudo encontrar-

-yo…no sabia que el se sentía asi-

-puedo entenderlo un poco…el no poder decidir y el solo esperar que algo pase para ayudarte-

-…que puedo hacer…-

-podria hablar con él…tal vez le ayude a tomar una decisión-

-decision?...-

-si algo con respecto a ustedes 2-

-yo….yo no creo-

Akane solo se recostó en keima, estaba pensativa el shock de ver a ranma en esa forma la afecto mucho. Pero desde lejos ranma la veía y pensó otra cosa.

-lo sabia…ella siente algo…lo sabia-

El orbe reacciono otra vez las noticias no eran buenas el espíritu creció tanto que estaba a punto de llegar a nivel 3, tal vez por ver la escena de keima y akane. Keima dejo durmiendo a akane y se acerco a elsie

-que haremos….crece muy rápido!-

-no lo sé…y haqua?-

-llamemos al infierno- keima volvió a llamar pero las malas noticias no se hicieron esperar

-perdida?...que significa-

-ehhh….keima-san enviamos a haqua con el medallón asi que no podemos contactarnos con ella, le dimos un manual para usarlo pero no sabemos por que no llega…han pasado ya casi 4 horas-

-y si se demora lo mismo que el orbe?...llegara en 2 dias…-keima estaba molesto por la poca ayuda que le daban

-no…el medallón es mas rápido ya que solo tiene un objetivo, buscar al orbe…pero parece que haqua no ha podido manejarlo bien- y era verdad ella estaba perdida en el manual

-primero debo…darlo poder aquí, apretar esto…y….-nada el medallón no reaccionaba, y esa era el 10 intento –que pasa!...por que no sirve- haqua literalmente estaba atrapada en el agujero

-lo lamentamos keima…-

-y no pueden enviar a alguien mas?...es urgente-

- ehhh!...no el orbe de las diosas aun no esta listo-

-mmm…que incompetentes, bueno mirare que hago-

La situación empeoraba con cada momento pero se acercaba la cena así que tal vez podría crear un evento entre ranma y akane para remediar todo.

-apostare a la ruta de akane…-

-por que?...-

-es la mejor opción ahora…solo debo darles algo de espacio-

Llego la cena y gracias a las magias de hagoromo y de algunas desviaciones de keima y elsie solo estaban akane y ranma sentados. El ambiente era extraño, mientras akane estaba ansiosa ranma solo estaba sentado y no mas.

-ranma…quieres un poco más-

-ehhh…si claro-

-oye como te fue hoy?...-akane actuaba un poco más dulce ya que keima la convenció que era la mejor forma de abordar a ranma. Pero el no reaccionaba, solo seguía comiendo

-no importa…dejame comer en paz-

-pero…-

-por favor…cállate-

-ehhh….si ranma-

-la situación no se desarrolla como pensé…que pasa?- keima se dio cuenta que como iba la cosa, el final no estaba cerca, tenia que hacer algo cuanto antes. La cena acabo sin que ellos cruzaran una sola palabra mas, después de eso ranma solo se sentó a ver la luna y pensar. Mientras keima forzaba a akane a seguir con el evento

-es necesario?...-

-claro que lo es akane, si no hacemos algo el ranma que conoces desaparecerá-

-tanto asi?...-

-después te explico, pero el hecho que no pueda cambiar a un hombre es por que algo malo esta pasando-

-si eso lo entiendo-

-entonces ayúdalo…- mientras elsie lo volvía invisible a keima pare seguir a akane y ayudarle. Akane solo se acerco y se sentó a su lado

-que pasa ranma?...-

-es solo que el cielo esta muy lindo…muy lindo-

-tienes algo en contra mia…algo paso?-

-te vi, con él…y entendí que lo quieres –

-ehhh…de que hablas-

-esta tarde, los dos estaban solos….incluso te quedaste dormida en su hombro, nunca te comportaste asi conmigo…ni siquiera cuando era mujer-

-pero…ranma-

-ya veo…-keima entendió su comportamiento el pensaba que akane y el tenían algo juntos y por eso el vacio creció tan rápido –debemos actuar, akane repite…

-ehh…si- keima empezó a explicar la situación mientras akane repetía pero nada servía, ninguna de las palabras hacían entrar en razón a keima

-no importa…akane, solo dejame-

-pero me importas…por favor-

-no importa akane, yo ya no soy ranma…ahora soy una…soy una mujer, y quiero serlo para siempre…-

-ehhh!...- keima vio los ojos de ranma y cambiaron se tornaron rojos mientras el orbe anunciaba que cerca había un espíritu nivel 3.

-kami-sama que hacemos?...esto ya esta fuera de control-

-aun no!...pero haqua no esta, que hago….que hago-

Mientras akane solo lo veía incrédula

-ranma….que dices?...-

-no importa vete…- ya no era ranma el espíritu tomo el vacio de su corazón y lo transformo en otra cosa, en una mujer

-no…no…yo te amo…-akane solo lo dijo, mientras keima y elsie miraban tal vez podría funcionar una declaración de ultimo minuto.

-yo…no me importa, yo…quiero es otra cosa- no funciono, nada servía

-akane ya no importa no podrás hacer nada….-

-no pero….-keima intento sacarla del lugar pero algo paso

-por que no solo te callas akane….-eso fue lo que dijo ranma, una luz salió de el y literalmente sello la boca de akane

-mmmmm….mmmm-

-oh no…esto no es bueno…- justo después de eso regresaron todas las brigadas de búsqueda y vieron a ranma y akane que no podía hablar

-akane que pasa…-

-akane…-

-que le hiciste ranma…-

-que has hecho…-

-quisiera que todos dejaran de hacer tanto ruido, incluyéndote akane…quédate quieta- otra luz y todos fueron convertidos en piedra

-kami-sama!-

-el espíritu tiene el poder de cambiar la realidad…esta cumplió los deseos del nuevo ranma-

-nuevo….que quieres decir?-

-como siempre no prestabas atención, el ranma normal jamás habría rechazado a akane…jamás le hubiera hecho tal cosa como callarla o convertirla en piedra…-

-y entonces quien lo hizo-

-es el espíritu, esta moldeando su personalidad…sueños y deseos-

-para que?...-

-para revivir mas rápido….mmmm…que hago…no quiero hacer eso, pero-

-kami-sama mire!- Una grieta temporal se habría en el cielo, el espíritu estaba intentado destruir el tiempo en ese mundo

-esto es malo, esta ganado mucho poder…..-

-kami-sama!...-

-esta bien….seguiremos el plan de reserva, elsie dame tu hagoromo-

-ehhh!...-

-es el momento de ver si lo que practicamos sirve-

-si…- keima tomo el hagoromo y se acerco a ranma

-es el momento que te enfrente…-

-ehhh!...que haces aquí- ranma lo voltio a ver y regreso un poco a la realidad

-vi lo que has hecho, es increíble que alguien como yo haga esto…-

-como tu?...-

-aun no sabes por que vinimos aquí…-

-por akane?...-

-no por ti, yo vengo de las posas….caí en ellas y alguien me dijo que había un chico con el mismo problema…por eso viene a buscarte-

-para que?...-

-para saber si habría alguna cura…-

-no la hay!...-

-si ya lo se, pero durante ese tiempo me he…-

-te has?...-

-me he enamorado…-

-si de akane…-

-no…de ella no….de ti-

-que!...-ranma tenia aun una parte de cordura y la declaración lo asusto –yo soy un hombre a pesar que tenga ahora forma de…-pero no duro mucho, el espíritu retomo el control –no…eres mi tipo-

-yo quiero estar cerca de ti…-la escena era yaoi al extremo mientras keima se esforzaba al máximo por no golpearse el mismo

-no me importa, ni akane me importa….nadie me puede entender…-

-pero yo si te entiendo…- en ese momento keima solo se dirigió al pozo del patio trasero y se sumergió

-yo..no…puedo creerlo…-

-kami-sama, esto era lo que quería hacer….- los dos espectadores se asombraron, del pozo salió una linda chica con la misma ropa de keima

-esta….esta es mi verdadera forma…-la chica solo se sonrojo.


	19. Flag 16 Nosotras dos en una cita

**Flag 16 Nosotras dos en una cita (ranma final)**

-otra vez…primero oprimo esto, luego le doy algo de energía aquí…y…-nada el medallón seguía sin funcionar –no puedo creerlo!...esta joda no sirve, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- haqua seguía sin encontrar un rumbo para seguir.

Las diosas por su parte estaban en una propia encrucijada

-one-san creo que debes conectar eso…-

-ya lo sé minerva, solo déjame trabajar…-

-pero…no es asi…-

-dejenme hacerlo a mi…-

-diana tranquilízate… el orbe no servirá de nada si lo destruyes antes de terminarlo-

-sí, pero debemos ayudarlo…es importante-

-y lo haremos pero tranquilízate…-

Mientras tanto en el dojo tendo elsie se tapaba los ojos mientras veía lo que nunca creyó ver.

-kami-sama?...que intentas hacer…esto es muy raro-

-cállate elsie y reacciona al ritmo que voy a colocar…-

-si…kami-onesama?...-

-solo has silencio!-

-con quien hablas?...-

-con nadie en realidad, es solo que prometí que nadie se enteraría de este secreto….solo mi hermana lo sabe y ella intenta ayudarme en todo-

-asi que ustedes son 2 hermanas…de donde son?-

-venimos de majimia, es una pequeña ciudad…estuvimos en china buscando un buen lugar donde entrenar y pues lo otra ya te lo puedes imaginar…-

-si, creo que si…-

-vinimos buscando una cura, o algo parecido…por eso ubicamos el dojo y al ver que seguías cambiando perdí mis esperanzas pero mi hermana insistió en seguir observando tal vez podría suceder algo especial-

-y por qué no me había dado cuenta…llevan 2 semanas aquí-

-intento siempre ser cuidadosa…no dejar que nadie se entere-

-mmmm…ya veo- el plan de keima funciono en parte, por lo menos ranma recupero el control de su cuerpo y mente por el impacto de la noticia, pero debía actuar rápido y forzar las cosas…terminar con la conquista.

-todo lo demás falló…es hora que yo me haga cargo de todo-

-animo kami-onesama…-

-deja de llamarme asi…idiota-

-que dices?...-

-quiero una cita…una cita los dos, que te parece?-

-mmm…la verdad no creo, yo quiero…además porque te gusto-

-por eso quiero la cita…para descubrir que es lo que me atrae de ti…-

-eso no suena muy convincente…-

-vamos solo una oportunidad…-

-mmmmm….esta bien-

-kya!...- keima imitaba a una de las heroínas que tanto le había gustado en el pasado y cuya personalidad seria la mas indicada para ranma

-jajajajajajaj!...-

-que fue eso?...-

-es el viento que no intiende lo importante de la situación y desea morir por exceso de golpes…-

-ehhh…-en efecto la pequeña demonio se reía a mas no poder desde su escondite, keima le causaba mucha risa…-kami-onesama es tan linda…-

En otra dimensión haqua lograba activar una característica del medallón

-una luz roja….eso!- después de algunos minutos la puerta dimensional se abrió y haqua llego a su destino -…ya llegue!...mmmmm…-pero algo no estab bien, al ver a su alrededor lo único que pudo ver fue muertos, zombis caminando por todas partes

-ehhhh!...este es el primer mundo en el que estuvieron…pero…-el manual decía que el medallón tenía dos funciones -…la luz roja indica, un…rastreo de…rastros que deja el orbe atrás?...-estaba en una dimensión diferente rodeada de zombis

-no importa…..esta joda no sirve….me voy de aquí- el portal se abrió otra vez y haqua regreso al túnel para intentar volver a ayudar a keima

Keima por su lado cumplía con su parte la conquista se desarrollaba sin problemas el primer lugar era el parque de diversiones

-ehhhh!...-en una montaña rusa un par de chicas gritaban cuando el carro bajaba muy rápido

-kya!...- después el castillo del terror y lugares parecidos. Pasaron toda la noche en el parque pero algo estab mal

-el tiempo no pasa?...debe ser el espíritu…-era verdad, según sus cálculos deberían ser casi la 2 de la mañana pero los relojes seguían mostrando las 8 de la noche, eso quería decir que ranma deseaba que el tiempo no pasara

-qué te parece ranma?...-

-ehhh…me gusta mucho!-

-de verdad!...-pero eso era solo la primera parte del plan keima quería forzar un poco las cosas para que el espíritu tomara otra vez el control del cuerpo

-el siguiente….-

-yo no, no quiero….-

-vamos ranma, solo cierra los ojos…-

-ya esta…-cosplay en el parque de diversiones ranma ahora era una chica de la antigua grecia

-ahora es mi turno…-

-si claro-

Dos chicas se divertían mucho en el parque de diversiones y ranma sentía un poco de seguridad junto a su nueva compañera

-sabes…me siento feliz a tu lado, generalmente las mujeres que me siguen están locas o son completamente poco delicadas, pero estas horas contigo han sido las mejores…-

-ehhh…gracias…- las horas continuaban pasando y el tiempo no marcaba ningún cambio –elsie estamos atrapados, el tiempo se ha detenido para todos…y el desarrollo aun no alcanza el punto que quiero-

-qué hacemos?...-

-necesito que fuerces a ranma, quiero que lo hagas verse como un hombre cuando yo le tape los ojos…-

-siii…-keima estaba ya cansado del ritmo tan lento que tenía la captura, si bien había logrado acercarse a él…vestirse y actuar como mujer no era algo que le gustara mucho y queri terminar ya con todo esto

-vamos a hacer cosplay otra vez….-

-no, mejor…vamos a otro lugar-

-pero…-

-vamos!...-ranma no dejo que keima tomara la iniciativa el tiempo solo seguía corriendo, para keima el número de horas era ya casi el de un día

-esto es malo….no sé cómo cambiar el curso de la captura-

-que hacemos kami-ne-sama si seguimos así, nunca saldremos de aquí…-

-no me llames así!….ya se lo que haremos, usaremos el hagoromo-

-si…- keima se cansó de todo, lo obligaría a mostrarse sin importar que.

-ranma…vamos a salón de espejos!-

-ehhh!...eso no me gusta-

- no importa iremos en total…-lo tomo de las manos, la imagen de 2 chicas lindas de las manos y corriendo por el parque de diversiones vacío era un tanto linda.

-llegamos…- una vez adentro keima y ranma solo caminaron por los pasadizos, muchos espejos y vistas de ellos mismo…pero era hora de terminar todo

-lo siento…- des pues de eso, la luz solo se apagaron. Keima soltó a ranma y desapareció lo que continuaba dejo a la chica de cabello rojo sin habla

-que…que…soy yo?..-había un espejo en el cual se veía ranma de pequeño, mirándolo fijamente –no es posible…-a su lado un ranma más grande también mirándolo –pero ahora mismo soy una mujer…cómo es posible?- y más atrás un ranma un poco viejo lo miraba

-qué pasa?...yo soy una mujer…soy un hombre…soy un artista marcial…todos confían en mi…yo no sé quién soy…yo…-fue lo último que dijo, el espíritu tomo otra vez el control de su cuerpo y sus ojos cambiaron de color

-…por fin te muestras, elsie es tiempo de terminar esto…-keima logro su objetivo y se dirgio al final del pasadizo de espejos

-no me importa esto…-despues de esas palabras el edificio solo desparecio y ranma quedo en la plaza del parque, pero alguien lo seguía mirando

-…mmm…keima, que es lo que tanto me ves?-

-veo a un hombre-mujer que no sabe que es-

-jajajaj….esas son tus palabras de amor…-

-sí, y esto es mi acto de amor…-después de eso la tetera con agua caliente se rego en su cabeza y keima volvió a ser hombre

-ohhhh….y ahora que harás?-

-nada…ranma no importa lo que yo haga sino lo que tu hagas. De verdad estas satisfecho con lo que eres?-

-de que hablas?-

-el niño está satisfecho, el joven está satisfecho y el viejo está satisfecho con lo que eres y haras…-

-de que hablas?...-

-de los espejos…-

-ehhh!...-ranma recupero un poco su conciencia –claro que lo están, soy el mejor…nadie me puede ganar, muchas mujeres me quieren…-

-y despues que…-

-despues?...-

-solo eres una mujer…en el cuerpo de un hombre..-keima tomo otra tetera y se la rego encima y apareció otra vez la versión femenina –eres igual a mi…-

-yo…yo…no soy como tú-

-estas corriendo de la realidad, dejando que todo pase…no tienes las actitudes de un hombre, ni siquiera puedes hacerte cargo de tu futuro- otra tetera y keima volvió a ser hombre

-callate…yo se lo que hago…-

-si claro y por eso todos en la casa son piedras ahora, o por eso el tiempo no avanza en algo tan infantil como un parque de diversiones…-keima tomo la tetera pero esta vez se transformo el versión masculina de ranma

-que….que eres?-

-soy keima…pero quien eres tu?...-

-yo..soy….-

-no lo sabes verdad, ninguna palabra puede describirte…-

-yo soy….ran…- la tetera apareció y keima se transformó en la versión mujer mientras se seguía acercando

-yo soy ranma…y soy una mujer muy feliz…-keima lo interrumpió, los ojos de ranma cambiaron a su color normal

-tu eres….yo?-

-no yo soy ranma, tú no eres nadie….- a keima le quedaba la última tetera, era hora de terminar con todo

-yo no soy…nadie…-

-si nadie…-keima estaba a solo unos pasos, y lo miro a ranma. Dos versiones mujeres de ranma se miraban fijamente

-no…no es verdad, yo soy…ranma..-

-ehhh…asi que eres ranma…-

-si…yo soy…-

-y quien es ranma…un hombre o una mujer…-keima uso la última tetera y se regresó a la normalidad en su versión masculina.

-yo soy ranma…y soy…-keima solo cerro los ojos y se imaginó en su cuarto jugando videojuegos, lo último que vio fue su nueva silla y los juegos que acababa de comprar

-quien eres…-

-solo soy ranma…-el espíritu salió de su huésped, su forma era la de una mariposa muy horrible…después de eso la versión femenina de ranma se desmayo

-bravo…kami-sama lo hizo-

-cállate….esto nunca paso…-

-pero…-

-nunca paso…y el espíritu prófugo-

-ya lo capture, gracias a los nuevos recipientes…-

-ehhh…eso está bien, todo debería volver a la…-keima no pudo terminar cuando la luna solo se transformó en sol, el tiempo volvía a correr normalmente y todas las personas en la casa regresaban a la normalidad.

-llevemoslo a la casa…-

-si…- keima y elsie arreglaron todo para que se viera como un sueño, o algo parecido

-fue más bien una pesadilla….-nos vamos ya

-si espere kami-sama que llega una llamada del infierno-

-si…ire a ver a los demás- mientras elsie llamaba a reportar la situación keima dio algunas vueltas por la casa y vio el estado de todos, después solo se fue al dojo a entrenar…fuera de chiste el no tener sus juegos nada más que hacer le había creado una gran adicción a entrenar

-de que habla jefe dokuro…-

-el espíritu creo grietas en ese mundo…la grieta permitió el paso de otro espíritu prófugo…-

-eso quiere decir que…-

-sí, deben regresar…no podemos dejarlo ahí-

-pero…-

-es una orden elsie, repórtaselo a keima…-

-y haqua?...-

-no sabemos, aun no la localizamos-

-si jefe…chao-

Elsie busco a keima por todos los lugares y finalmente lo encontró en el dojo, keima estaba peleando…su técnica era increíble

-has mejorado mucho…en solo dos semanas kami-sama-

-elsie?...que paso…ya esta decidido nuestro siguiente objetivo?-

-respecto a eso, hubo algunos problemas…-

-problemas?...-

-el espíritu nivel 3 de esta dimensión afecto varios otros mundos…y abrió un pasaje para que un espíritu se infiltrara…-

-de que hablas, a donde se infiltró?...-

-al primer mundo…al mundo de rei-san-

-EHHHHH!...eso quiere decir-

-si…tenemos que volver alla-

-pero estamos muertos, lo recuerdas….como explicamos eso…-

-tal vez el espíritu no este en ellos…-

-mmmm…-

-es un mundo muy grande, tal vez…-

-muy bien, debemos ir…no podemos dejar que algo malo les pase-

-kami-sama?...-

-si el espíritu alcanza un poder como el de ranma, podría ser peligroso…-

-si…-elsie tomo el obre y abrió el puente, su objetivo otra vez los zombis y el mundo apocalíptico.


	20. Flag 17 no estaba muerto andaba de parra

**Flag 17 no estaba muerto andaba de parranda (HOTD segunda parte)**

-cómo llegamos a esto Takashi?...-

-que importa, solo continua disparando!-

-eso hago, pero debemos encontrar una salida…las municiones se acaban-

-si…saya, rei, alice, saeko y shizuka-san acerquence al carro y súbanse…esto no luce bien para nosotros-

-no…seguiremos peleando-

-exacto- rei y saya continuaron disparando sus armas mientras alice era subida junto shizuka al carro

-ahora estarán a salvo…-

-pero kohta…yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar- la niña recordó a su padre y como se sacrificó por ellas, a keima que había muerto por salvar a rei y lo que sucedió algunos días antes al llegar a la casa de saya.

La situación no pintaba nada bien después de haber enterrado a los 2 hermanos el grupo salió a buscar a la familia de saya Takagi. Los encontraron y estuvieron en su fortaleza por algunos días descansando pero algunos problemas ocurrieron y tuvieron que huir. Ahora estaban en un centro comercial muy espacioso con otros sobrevivientes. Hace algunos minutos observaron a una niña y una señora que eran perseguidas en el parqueadero, el grupo decidió ayudar nadie del centro comercial se unio a ellos. Pero todo se habia jodido en pocos minutos

-sigue disparando….kohta-

-estoy en el límite, es mi último cartucho- parecía una trampa, cuando salieron al parqueadero y aseguraron a las chicas que perseguían se dieron cuenta que la puerta era bolqueada por una multitud enorme de zombis y pocos minutos estaba completamente rodeados. Las dos víctimas se encerraron en el carro, la pequeña alice y shizuka estaban arriba y los demás solo disparaban o usaban la katana para atacar.

-espera…rei…-

-kohta….otra más-

-ya no quedan más-

-eh!...-

-este…este es el fin-

Hace algunos minutos elsie y keima regresaron a este mundo, como siempre el ambiente era depresivo al ver a tantos muertos y al ver la destrucción.

-elise necesitamos armas…-

-armas?...-

-sí, es lo mejor…-

-si kami-sama busquemos algo para defendernos…-

Esta vez los hermanos aparecieron en un edificio alto, buscaron en los alrededores armas de fuego para defenderse. Cuando reunieron una gran cantidad keima y elsie se dirigieron a donde el orbe les indicaba

-vamos elsie…-

-si…-

-pero hazlo rápido, tengo una mal presentimiento-

Una vez allí vieron la situación, el grupo de chicos estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de zombis

-kami-sama mire, debemos hacer algo…-

-mmm…que problema-

-parece que se les acabaron las balas…-

-muy bien, dejaremos que mueran…cuando el espíritu se aleje de ella porque no puede crecer allí lo atraparemos…-

-que!...que significa eso, como puedes decir algo asi?-

-es más fácil…además como explicamos nuestra resurrección o…-keima se detuvo, las balas dejaron de sonar, las municiones se les habían acabado

-kami-sama!...-

-si está bien…los ayudaremos, por ahora desciende en ese lugar-

Abajo la situación era muy tensionan te las balas se acababan y los cuerpos de los muertos ahora solo se acercaban. Alice y las dos chicas que habían salvado comenzaron a llorar

-espera alice-chan….todo está bien-

-kohta!no queda nada?...-

-no estamos vacíos…-

-saya, rei…regresen al carro-

-pero?...-rei lo dudo, aún tenía su bayoneta con ella podría encargarse de algunos

-no importa solo regresen, debemos planear algo…-

-que vamos a hacer, moriremos…igual que keima…igual que mis padres…solo moriremos- saya se sentó en el piso y tomo su cabeza mientras gritaba, el espíritu prófugo en ella hacia que su corazón se disparara y que no pudiera controlarse.

-saya!...no importa, ven para acá rápido!- takashi grito pero la chica no reacciono solo seguía sentada gritando

-NOOOO!...ya no más, no quiero más….no puedo más!-los zombis fueron atraídos por sus gritos, estaban a pocos metros de ella y los miembros del grupo, los del centro comercial solo gritaron

-saya!...- mientras tanto ella solo cerró los ojos y espero.

Las diosas estaban por terminar su nuevo orbe, pero algo andaba mal

-no…no ese no!-

-que?...-después de eso solo se escuchó una pequeña explosión en la habitación.

En otro lugar haqua llegaba a cierta mansión buscando a keima y elsie

-sigo perdida!...que pasa con este pedazo de basura….-

Bang! Una bala sono en el medio día del centro comercial

-esto es parecido a los juegos de video…-

-cómo puedes cargarlo tan fácilmente…-

-el entrenamiento me ha dado algo de fuerza en los brazos y las piernas…-

-ohhhh! Increíble kami-sama-

Otro par de balas se escucharon y las personas del carro intentaron encontrar el lugar de donde provenían las balas. Mientras saya abría los ojos y veía en frente suyo un par de cuerpos con una bala en la cabeza

-quien es?...-

-ayuda!...-

-son los del centro comercial….-

-no lo creo…-

-no puede ser!...-rei se tomó la cabeza mientras miraba a la parte norte del parqueadero, un par de siluetas se veían a través de los zombis.

-takagi mira….-

-no puedo creerlo…-alice fue la primera que grito su nombre

-es keima-kun y elsie!...- al escuchar eso saya levanto su mirada y los vio. Keima traía un fusil automático, un par de pistolas y una escopeta en su espalda; mientras elsie traía una maleta grande con armas

-que esta pasando?...-nadie lo podía creer ellos solo miraban a keima que se abría paso ahora con la escopeta entre los zombis

-esto es muy divertido elsie…nunca usé armas antes-

-si lo se kami-sama pero recuerde que aún son personas-

-no ahora están muertos…vamos al auto debemos sacarlos de ahí rápido-

-si kami-sama….- despues de ver algunos minutos a el chico con las armas el finalmente llegó

-hola hola….cómo están?-

-tú estabas muerto!...los dos, nosotros los enterramos-takagi fue el primero en hablar

-acerca de eso…en verdad eran falsos…los cuerpos eran falsos- keima solo mostro una sonrisa tonta y luego una cachetada sonó. Era Rei que lo golpeaba tan fuerte como podía

-cómo pudiste…no sabes cuanto…cuanto lloré- keima se tomó la cara y la miro mientras decía

- lo siento, pero nunca entenderás las razones…-

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que un zombi se quejo

-podrán regañarme más tarde…parece que necesitan mi ayuda-

-….si…-saya regreso al carro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y solo se acercó a keima y tomo un extremo de su camisa

- y yo precisamente traigo algunos juguetes que encontré por ahí…elsie, muéstraselos- la bolsa llena de armas se abrió, mientras todos miraban las adquisiciones de keima

-ohhhh….-

-tomen una rápido, nos vamos al centro comercial…síganme-

El grupo tomo las armas mientras keima abría paso al centro comercial, todos venían atrás de él sin creer lo que pasaba incluso pensando que en algún momento se voltearía e intentaría comérselos. Despues de algunos minutos llegaron al centro comercial y elsie lo bloqueo con su hagoromo

-casi que no lo contamos…-

-si fue muy difícil…-

-estas bien alice…-

-si keima-kun, gracias por venir-

-tranquila, andaba por aquí…-

-creo que es necesaria una explicación- takagi interrumpió la extraña aparición de keima no le daba buena espina –dime que paso?...nosotros los enterramos…-

Rei solo miraba al chico que la había besado una semana atrás, al chico que lloró y enterrado y que ahora solo regresaba a la vida sin decirle nada mas

-ehhh….muy bien, pero alice y las chicas nuevas…podría irse a ver por ahí?...-

-si…claro-

-no…yo me quedo-alice se negó, ella también quería saber

-ella también los lloró así que tiene el derecho de estar aquí-

-mmmm….-

-ni-sama…-

-esta bien…en realidad eran falsos, esos cuerpos que enterraron eran falsos. Nosotros hacemos parte de un grupo especial del ejército y teníamos otras cosas que hacer…asi que para alejarnos sin explicar nada se decidió que debíamos morir…la verdad creímos que nunca volveríamos a verlos…-

-y por qué están aquí?-

-ni-sama se preocupó por ustedes…y vinimos a buscarlos-

-llevamos buscándolos algunos días…y creo que llegamos en un buen momento-

-eso suena muy extraño para mi…pero nos salvaron por eso creo que lo dejaremos de esta manera…-

-sí y la próxima vez nos avisan cuando se vayan-Rei lo miraba con algo de furia en sus ojos pero también con un alivio enorme. Keima entendía que ver a alguien que beso y después solo murió era digno de ese tipo de reacción.

-lo siento…aunque por ahora me quedare con ustedes…hay algo que debo hacer- el orbe apuntaba a saya, el nuevo objetivo de keima.


	21. flag 18 ¿hay que salvar a keima?

**Flag 18 ¿hay que salvar a keima? ( highschool of the dead segunda parte)**

-Marte que haces, acabo de terminar el orbe…ten cuidado puedes…- la diosa de la sabiduría no alcanzo a terminar su frase mientras el nuevo objeto solo explotaba.

-lo siento ne-san…-Marte la diosa de la guerra era la mas fuerte del grupo pero no tenia mucha habilidad con la magia y los conocimientos

- phhhhhuu….no importa, creo que debemos empezar otra vez-

-apollo has algo con esos cds que están por todos lados…-

-lo siento pero kanon debe seguir practicando, después de todo es una idol muy responsable…-

-…mmmm…por que nadie entiende la situación, creo que deberían estudiar como resolver esto-

-eso hago ne-sama…-la pequeña diosa minerva estaba en medio de dos columnas de libros y era la única que había buscado información de cómo arreglar las cosas – pero necesito algo de ayuda…-

-ayuda?...que acaso no estaba mercurio contigo?...-

-ella se fue y no ha regresado…-

-ella anda durmiendo…-una muñeca respondió del otro lado de la habitación – ya la conocen, y yo no puedo ver bien como para leer…-

- será una larga noche…-

En el túnel inter dimensional Haqua se preparaba su comida, las cosas no iban bien llevaba algunos días perdida entre dimensiones extrañas y el medallón rastreaba al orbe pero no podía llegar a su posición actual.

-No puedo creer que este pérdida….esas diosas…ese katsuragi, cuando lo encuentre sabrá lo que es bueno- su dieta se redujo a lo que encontró en la selva tropical que visito la ultima vez, y llevaba casi 10 horas en el túnel así que tenia mucha hambre

-ggggguu…- su estomago se quejaba del maltrato que recibía.

- ya esta bien….estoy comiendo-

Ahora elsie jugaba con la pequeña alice, ella le tomo algo de cariño a pesar de solo haber estado algunas horas con ella y quería divertirse un poco. Mientras keima estaba en una de las tiendas deportivas buscando algo de ropa

-arriba….-

-kyaaa!...-

-otra vez….-

-si….elsie-

-otra!...-

Keima miraba a su hermana desde la tienda y se reia un poco no solo por la felicidad de elsie sino la de la pequeña alice

-que bueno….- sus ojos descansaban en la escena de las niñas, después de todo había estado muy tensionado unas horas antes con ranma -….ranma….nadie lo sabe!...por ahora buscare algo de ropa, creo que debo cambiarme-

Rei estuvo muy extraña al regresar ya que muchos sentimientos se encontraban en su pecho algo de rabia, dolor, gozo, felicidad y un poco de amor

-no, no, no!...el se fue y no dijo nada…- su cabeza recordaba el beso y la noche que pasaron juntos- de pronto no se acuerda….o tal vez- mientras pensaba miraba al chico que sonreía en una tienda al mirar a alice con la pequeña demonio, esa cara la hizo sentir algo en su estomago –tal vez si estoy….- pero se detuvo al ver a Saya que se acercaba a la tienda deportiva

En el hall principal takashi y kohta revisaban las nuevas adquisiciones del grupo y la munición que tenían.

-que opinas kohta….es muy extraño-

-…no lo sé, él nos salvo…trajo armas y ayuda a alice. Creo que esta bien-

-mira estas armas, donde las pudo conseguir…además lo enterramos y no parecían falsos-

- es verdad, pero podemos confiar en ellos después de todo nos ayudaron mucho no solo en el parqueadero-

-si pero Rei…-

- ahhh….ya entiendo te preocupa mas la relación de keima con Rei que su regreso-

-no es verdad…-

-aunque no sabemos que paso ese día que estuvieron juntos… y cuando lo enterramos ella no podía dejar de llorar…-

- si…-

Saya reunió la fuerza que tenia y entro a la tienda, hace unos momentos vio entrar al chico con lentes que la había salvado ya dos veces.

-solo quiero agradecerle…solo eso- venia susurrando algunas palabras. Por su parte keima selecciono una sudadera y unos nuevos zapatos

-ahora me quitare la camis….-al ver al están vio a saya que lo miraba fijamente, keima no traía camisa y se veía su torso desnudo

-yo…viene….vine….vieno- la chica no articulaba nada, a pesar de lo que imagino el cuerpo del chico tenia los músculos bien marcados gracias al entrenamiento en el dojo y algo de magia del hagoromo.

-saya….que pasa?-

-yo….yo…viene a ver como estabas- la chica se sonrojo y solo miro hacia otra parte

- bien… gracias estoy bien, y tu?...-

-yo?...-

-si te vi algo extraña en el parqueadero…parecía que querías morir, algo paso?-

-yo…- la chica solo se quedo en silencio mirando una ventana mientras recordaba el sacrificio de sus padres unos días antes, no sabia si ellos estaban bien o no.

- tranquila, para eso estoy aquí!...-keima solo sonrió y la miro fijamente.

- si… ya estas aquí- al parecer la chica sentía algo por él lo cual podría facilitar mucho las cosas pero no todo iba tan bien.

- ohhhh….y que hacen ustedes aquí?...algo de striptease o es solo una compra de pareja?...- Rei llego a la tienda, sus ojos mostraban algo de rabia e instintos asesinos

-no…solo estoy buscando nueva ropa para mí, quería cambiar la otra que se ha maltratado mucho-

-y yo solo quería saludarlo, no es que me importe…-

-tsundere….mmmm- keima suspiro, sus temores se volvieron realidad ya que tenia puntos de amor ganados con saya pero no podía tratar con ella con una chica que pensaba que ellos 2 tenían algo. Una ex suelta con un rifle de asalto y una bayoneta no era muy saludable.

El día paso con situaciones muy parecidas, con saya intentando acercarse a keima, Rei celándolo hasta el cansancio, takashi muriéndose de la envidia, kohta mirando sus nuevos juguetes y pasando algo de tiempo con la guardia del centro, elsie jugando con alice y keima solo estaba sentado mirando hacia el techo del centro comercial.

-y con quien vas a dormir keima?...-una pregunta asesina salió de Rei quien intentaba marcar territorio al decirlo muy duro como para que Saya y los demás la escucharan –por que yo pensé que lo harías conmigo?...-

Keima se rasco la cabeza, la situación era difícil ya que los triángulos amorosos servían mucho pero en esta ecuación uno de los lados emanaba un aura asesina.

-voy a estar en el techo, debo hacer algo….no creo que duerma hoy- con eso salvo su vida y los puntos de amor de Saya

Una vez arriba keima uso el orbe para hablarle a las diosas

-y veras….keima-kun, aun no sabemos nada de haqua-

-debe estar muy molesta-

-es su culpa por no leer el manual….-

-creo que fuimos nosotras las que la enviamos-

-ya aparecerá….- la jefe del infierno solo se reía mucho al imaginarse a la mejor de la clase perdida

- y como estas tu keima?-

-yo?...bien pero las banderas son complicadas, tengo a una asesina potencial que me cela, y Saya no he podido encontrar el vacio de Saya….asi que me demorare-

-demorarse?...pero es importante que acabes rápido y continues…-

-estoy consiente de ello, pero no puedo crear los eventos en estas condiciones….por eso estoy aquí en el techo solo, quiero ver que puedo hacer-

-y elsie-san?...como esta-

-esa tonta esta bien…como siempre no tiene idea de que esta pasando, su vida es muy simple-

-….eso no es justo, keima-kun para ella eres lo mas importante, su hermano mayor-

-…bueno, me voy…infórmenme si algún dia terminan el nuevo orbe-

-…es culpa de marte…- keima corto la comunicación y se recostó sobre el piso, tenia que pensar que hacer para terminar la conquista e irse. Ese mundo sacaba un lado perverso en él y las situaciones le hacían tomar medidas drásticas que desconocía y le asustaban un poco.

- que puedo hacer…-la noche paso y entrada la madrugada el sueño le gano. Cuando el sol salió keima reacción y encontró algo inesperado

- que es esto?...- Rei estaba dormida a su lado derecho, con una pijama muy pequeña que aun tenia la etiqueta de compra, pero no era todo al otro lado estaba elsie, alice y Saya –soy alguna clase de dejenerado?...que están haciendo!-

El grito las despertó, al parecer todas lo habían visto durmiendo y sintieron algo de culpa así que vinieron a hacerle compañía y darle algo de calor corporal.

-que haces saya!...-

-yo…solo quería mirar la noche-

-si claro, tienes que saber que él….- keima vio el flujo de la historia, si Rei contaba lo que había pasado la conquista estaría cerrada por eso no permitió que terminara

-tengo hambre…..vamos a comer!-

-si! Ni-sama-

- si, keima-onichan- la pequeña alice tenia una cara de felicidad muy cálida, elsie le hacia olvidar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El desayuno fue una repetición del día anterior, dos chicas marcando su territorio y el sujeto en cuestión si saber que hacer.

-es suficiente…-keima se molesto, no era muy apasionada de la comedio y de los malos desarrollos. Decidió que tenia que usar el plan de escape que tenia planeado con elsie y ya después mirar como salir.

-tengo algo que decirles…-

- ehhh!...- la mesa se silencio

- tenemos una reserva de armas mas grande, las guardamos con elsie para nuestro regreso al área pero anoche recibimos ordenes de abandonar el lugar tan pronto como termináramos la misión…-

-armas….misión…-

-es difícil de explicar, lo importante es que quiero darles esas reservas a ustedes….tener más armas les dará mas oportunidades de sobrevivir-

-y que quieres que hagamos…-

-iré por ellas pero necesito ayuda…-

-están muy lejos de aquí?...-

- a una hora a pie….quiero que vengan los dos hombres-

-ehh!...-rei y saya se miraron mientras elsie solo escuchaba a su hermano

-si…es claro que necesitamos la fuerza de hombres para cargar la municion…-

-yo me opongo mira a kohta, el no tiene fuerza de hombre…-

-pero….-

-cállate, yo quiero ir…-saya se lanzo al ruedo

-yo también voy….-Rei no quiso quedarse atrás.

-no….quiero que vengan entonces Takashi y Saeko, ellos son los mas hábiles-

-mmm…..estoy de acuerdo- la chica de la katana respondió sin dudarlo

-takashi…no puedes!..-Rei lo miró con ojos de suplica y entonces su corazón se encendió en ira, Takashi recordó la forma en que ella miraba a HIsashi y como lo había cambiado otra vez

-iremos solo los 3…nadie más viene- Keima vio la escena y solo sonrió, sus planes funcionaron muy bien.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana el grupo de recuperación salió, iban ligeros de armas ya que debían regresar cargados. Mientras tanto elsie solo miraba desde la azotea y murmuraba

-buena surte kami-sama…- Rei y Saya miraban desde una de las ventanas, ninguna de las dos se hablaba o decía algo. Solo veían la espalda del chico que volvía a salir al peligro por su seguridad.

Una vez en el camino keima recorría las calles con una seguridad muy alta, parecía estar leyendo un plano mientras Saeko y takashi lo seguían. Saeko sentía curiosidad por el chico de las gafas, volver de la vida y traer armas; arriesgarse por sus compañeras, sin lugar a dudas era un personaje peculiar.

Pero takashi traía ira en sus ojos, sentía que le estaban quitando otra vez a la chica que tanto quería y debía hacer algo. El tiempo paso rápido, no hubo muchos problemas o muertos en el camino y habían llegado al lugar de las armas.

-OHHHH!...-saeko se asombro, era una moto con un tráiler pequeño atrás lleno de armas

-si…es genial o no?...-keima sonrió al ver el tráiler que robo de una estación del ejercito abandonada el día anterior.

-muy bien apresurémonos…-takashi interrumpió el momento e intento encender la moto. El motor se activo –funciona….eso es bueno-

-claro que funciona…-keima sonrio mientras su mano presionaba un botón en la parte de atrás del remolque. El grupo permaneció unos 15 minutos revisando todo, los frenos de la moto no funcionaban muy bien y la gasolina parecía que solo llegaría hasta el centro comercial.

-bueno es hora de salir de aquí…-takashi sonrió finalmente, todas esas armas le darían algo de oportunidad de proteger a sus amigos y buscar a sus padres.

- esta…- saeko no termino, vio al frente y venían muchos muertos caminando. Pero no solo era al frente, las 4 calles que conectaban el lugar estaban llenas.

- o no….- takashi miro y su rostro cambio, literalmente se asusto.

-y ahora que hacemos?...takashi-

-yo…no lo sé-

Keima vio como su plan resultaba exitoso pero ahora seguía la parte en la que ponía su vida en riesgo. Como siempre debía darlo todo por las conquistas

-yo me encargo….- al decir eso keima saco una caja del remolque

-de que hablas keima…- saeko lo miro y no sabia que significaba lo que decía el chico

-takashi cuando logre despejar la zona arranca….no mires a tras y no regreses por mi-

- pero…- saeko lo miro decidido, la cara de un hombre que sabia que hacer.

- muy bien…- takashi solo vio a aquel que había robado el corazón de su primer amor, y no quiso protestar. Recordó como rompió el cráneo de su amigo y como estaba por abandonar a su salvador –nos iremos sin ti…- y la verdad solo recordaba los ojos de Rei al pedirle que la dejaran venir.

Keima saco una lanza granadas y una pequeña pistola. Tomo el lanzagranadas y lo lanzo al frente en el cual abrió un hueco en dirección al centro comercial después de eso tomo la caja que hacia un ruido infernal y corrió hacia uno de los lados disparando otra granada.

-que intenta hacer…- el ruido del aparato que llevaba era tan fuerte que se escuchaba hasta el centro comercial. Los muertos que han se movían siguieron a keima detrás del ruido, después de un par de minutos takashi y saeko estaban solos en la calle y finalmente el objeto dejo de hacer ruido.

-takashi?...-

-vamos…-


	22. Flag 19 no todo sale como lo planeamos

**Flag 19 no todo sale como lo planeamos (Highschool of the Dead)**

-ughhhh…- keima seguía corriendo.

Después que atrajo a todos los zombis que rodeaban la moto y quedarse solo en la calle las cosas se fueron de mal a pésimas – otro más?...- Los planes se fueron dañando uno por uno, ya que las maquinas que uso para atraer a los zombis fallaron.

–que se puede esperar de elsie…pero ahora como salgo de aquí- no podía encontrar una salida de un callejón, la única forma era volar la pared final y seguir corriendo ya que 100 cuerpos lo perseguían.

- otro mas…y ya no me quedan granadas!...las balas también están en las ultimas- después de la explosión del callejón el brazo de keima fue golpeado por una esquirla y ahora no podía levantarlo o cerrar la mano –mi mano izquierda no sirve para nada….que hago?- los planes se acabaron y ya no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

Mientras tanto takashi y saeko llegaron al centro comercial, el ruido que keima hizo con la bocina al salir corriendo de la zona de parqueo alcanzo a atraer a todos los muertos del área. Pero como imagino saeko las cosas se pusieron de malas al llegar y explicar lo que habia pasado

-como que lo abandonaste!...-

-él nos lo pido-

-que te pidió, que lo dejaras morir!...-

- se sacrifico por nosotros….él lo pidió-

- eres un imbécil!..- Rei cacheteo a takashi con todas sus fuerzas, la ira que mostraba sus ojos era el acumulado de todo lo que había sentido desde que empezó esa pesadilla – le hiciste lo mismo a hisashi…y ahora a keima…eres un bastardo-

-hice lo que debía…no necesito excusarme con nadie-

- esta…perdido…debo hacer algo no puedo esperar que muera otra vez…-saya susurraba sus pensamientos, no quería volver a perder a nadie cercano y sentía algo por el chico nuevo. Dejar que todo terminara así no estaba en discusión.

- y la hermana?...-

- esta con alice…pero creo que no debemos-

-contarle?...de pronto es lo mejor-

- me voy…debo prepararme- Rei no quiso esperar y quería salir a buscarlo

- yo también voy…- saya se unió a la propuesta

- nadie hará nada!...- takashi se molesto, no permitiría que alguien hiciera algo. Keima tomo su decisión además si era la mitad de lo que decía estar solo en la calle no sería ningún problema

- le daremos algunas horas…-

-BANG!- una explosión detuvo la conversación, no sonaba lejos pero a esta le siguieron 2 más y finalmente termino.

-es él, es él…debo ir-

-nadie ira, ahora ayúdenme a entrar las armas que conseguimos-

A pesar de las órdenes las 2 chicas preocupadas entraron al centro comercial a prepararse para salir.

-ya casi llego…- keima se subió a un árbol, después de arrojar con lo que quedaba de fuerzas la alarma que traía. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el golpe no dañara el artefacto y que lo activara algo –es muy patético, pero no tengo mas – la sangre le escurría por la frente y por el brazo, su visión era débil y estaba muy cansado.

- esperare un rato aquí- keima solo se recostó al tronco y se quedo dormido.

-one-san…. Que haces?- la diosa con los libros hablo mientras miraba a diana

-tranquila ya se como terminarlo…- diana mostraba mucha confianza en sus habilidades

-diana…deja eso ya…- Vulcano hablo mientras tomaba algo de té

-espera ne-sama casi termino…-

-ugh!- una de las diosas levantaba sus brazos

- mercurio que bueno que regresas con nosotras…-

-hola….y que ha pasado…-

-bueno las horas que llevas dormida keima se comunico y nos dijo que haría algo loco….esta de nuevo en la dimensión de los zombis-

-keima….-

-y además kanon tuvo un concierto muy grande…fue algo muy especial todos gritaban y yo solo saludaba…fue tan!-

-eso no importa apolo…cállate-

-pero ne-san-

-termine!- diana levanto el nuevo orbe. El infierno había hecho su orbe para ubicar a keima en el pasado, después que todo eso había pasado la jefa lo modifico para viajar a través de todas las dimensiones. Pero gracias a la magia de las diosas ellas crearon una versión mejor todo con el conocimiento de su padre, ahora ya estaban listas para buscar a keima.

-es hora que vaya!..- diana mostro su verdaderas razones para hacer el orbe

-ir?...a donde?...-

-con keima….-

- ahhh!- 5 diosas cambiaron sus gestos

-así que diana one-san quería ir a salvar a keima-

-es muy lindo ver a una diosa enamorada…- marte se llevo las manos al pecho

-lo siento pero yo no lo apruebo- la muñeca celestial dejo en claro que no quería que alguien diferente de ella fuera.

- apostémelo!...- apolo dio la idea mientras sonrió- jajaja…yo ganare otra vez…-la diosa de las artes sabia como ganarles a sus hermanas.

- déjame….suéltame…eres un imbécil!- Rei y Saya estaban amarradas a una de las columnas del edificio. Hace unos minutos takashi las encontró intentado salir por una de las ventanas al parqueadero y uso a todos los presentes para impedir que lo hiceran

-keima…donde estas?...-saya estaba mas triste que molesta

-saya?...no puedes moverte?..- era la 3 vez que le preguntaba

-no –

- debemos hacer algo, ya han pasado 3 horas….no regresa-

- que hacemos estamos atadas?...-

-seguimos gritando…-

-TAKASHI!...déjanos ir!-

Mientras tanto takashi con saeko miraban la columna y se preguntaban si habían hecho lo correcto.

-lleva 3 horas perdido…-

- deja de molestarme saeko, ya volverá-

Keima por fin despertaba su cuerpo estuvo por 3 horas en un árbol pero ahora podía ver el fruto del plan que hizo al final de su tiempo consiente. Gracias a todo ello ahora estaba solo y no se veía mucho a diferencia de cuando cayó dormido.

-debo irme….- keima se bajo lentamente del árbol, su brazo izquierdo le dolía mucho y el otro estaba en las ultimas por todo el esfuerzo fisico que habia hecho. De no haber entranado con akane ahora mismo estaría muerto.

- gracias al plan…elsie no vendrá a buscarme- como nuca pensó en un desarrollo de estos le ordeno a su hermana que no se preocupara y que no molestara su plan – que idiota… me confié demasiado –

Con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas keima camino al centro comercial, no supo por que pero la ida fue relativamente fácil sin muertos o contratiempos. El sol estaba en su máximo brillo y la deshidratación le molestaba

-me duele la cabeza, no veo bien, no puedo correr…jajajja…esto no creo que termine bien- el tiempo fue eterno, no supo cuanto demoró pero al fin veía la entrada posterior al centro comercial – ahora solo me queda golpear…- keima se desmayo, ya su cuerpo no pudo con los daños y la falta de agua. La sangre que perdió le disminuyo todas las funciones.

-elsie….tírala otra vez- alice veía como elsie se reía, y como gritaba

- ehhh!... lo tiraste muy duro- la bola salió por encima de la azotea y callo a un lado del centro comercial –kami…..kami….kami-sama!- elsie vio a su hermano tirado al lado de unos carros de compras, llevaba varios minutos ahí…o por lo menos eso parecía y el sol brillaba demasiado. Sin pensarlo elsie voló para salvarlo.

- ohhh…esta volando- alice vio como la niña que jugaba con ella ahora volaba y bajaba para recoger a keima.

Después de un par de minutos elsie llego a su hermano y lo levanto

-que haces?...tonta- keima apenas podía hablar

-viene a buscarte kami-sama…estas bien…que paso?-

-no importa, si alguien te ve nuestra fachada se dañara…-

-alguien?...alice-

-que hiciste?...-

-alice-chan me vio volar-

-que….que tonta, ve otra vez y convénzala que era una ilusión….llama a los otros y recójanme..-

-no te voy a dejar-

-no importa…-keima no podía ahora mover su labios –no hare ruido…-

Después de eso keima no volvió a hablar solo se desmayo, la hermana demonio no quería dejarlo pero tenia que obedecerlo.

-cuídate…oni-san- elsie regreso a la azotea y vio a alice que miraba con asombro

-alice-chan?...-

-que eres?-

-no hay tiempo, después te lo explico…oni-san esta en el suelo, debemos ayudarlo- elsie solo corrió por la puerta de regreso al centro comercial, alice no la siguió. Ella miraba a su amiga e intentaba imaginar que era lo que pasaba.

Al llegar al primer piso todos estaban preparándose para almorzar, por primera vez elsie vio a Rei y a Saya amarradas y se imagino las cosas que llevaron a ese final

-oni-san esta…-el aire le faltaba

-no esta…no queríamos decirte…- Saeko intento explicar las cosas

-takashi…lo mataste!-

-ehhh!...de que hablan- elsie no entendía pero no había tiempo – oni-san esta en la salida posterior del centro, parece herido debemos recogerlo…ayúdenme-

-keima….keima….sueltame!- por primera vez saya gritaba la noticia y la posibilidad de verlo le quito todas las dudas y el dolor.

-takashi suéltanos…-

-ehh…si…-takashi lo dudo pero esta vez no podía evitar salvarlo, en los últimos días le había cogido mucho rencor a keima. En algunos momentos no se reconocía

- por que te demoras…- saeko tomo su katana y las libero, después de eso salieron del centro comercial y lo vieron.

-..keima…-

-keima-kun..-

-keima!...- Saya grito fuertemente y lo abrazo, su brazo estaba lleno de sangre al igual que su frente. Su ropa nueva hecha harapos y por mucho que lo llamaban no respondía.

- atrás…-la enfermara del grupo los aparto –takashi tómalo y llevémoslo adentro

-si…- takashi lo levanto, el hombre que le había quitado el amor de Rei estaba en sus manos e inconsciente. El hombre que se sacrifico para salvarlos y en su mente solo lo imaginaba muerto.

Elsie se conmunico con las diosa y le mostro como estaba su hermano, después de eso el infierno se consterno por la reacción de los seres celestiales. Todas peleaban por ir en pos de keima pero había todavía un problema.

-hermanas, hay algo que no hemos pensado…-

-que pasa minerva…-

-para abrir el primer portal y salir de majimia necesitamos de todas nosotras….como podemos salir sin los 6 puntos del circulo mágico..-

-ehhhh…..que!- la pelea se detuvo, los problemas técnicos resurgían.

6 horas después de encontrar a keima a la entrada del centro comercial por fin mostraba señales de despertar. El día se estaba acabando y lo primero que vio fue a Saya a su lado

-elsie….que bueno que hizo algo bien…-

Estaba en la enfermería del centro y solo Saya estaba con él.

-espero que el plan resultara o si no todas estas heridas serian por nada-

-keima!...-saya se despertó, y vio al chico de los lentes despierto y mirándola – que bueno que estas bien, que bueno…creí que morirías…que bueno-

-si…gracias saya…donde están los demás-

-no me importa…que bueno que despertaras…-la chica lo abrazó y lloró mucho más fuerte –que bueno-

-saya que pasa?...-kiema vio que las lagrimas no eran por nada, de pronto podría averiguar la razón del hueco en su corazón.

- creí que morirías…como mis padres…-

- moriría?...-

-si se sacrificaron…por nosotros…- keima vio algo parecido a Rei, esta dimensión hacia que todas las chicas se sintieran asi?

-pero fue en vano….todos moriremos…- al escucharla keima lo entendió.

-ya puedo ver el final…-


	23. Flag 20 pídele un deseo a la estrella

**Flag 20 pídele un deseo a la estrella (HOTD segunda parte final)**

Mientras su hermana estaba durmiendo elsie creyó que era una buena idea explicarle las cosas a Alice, al principio pensó que podría inventarle una historia pero ella no era muy buena al mentir por eso era mejor decirle la verdad.

-y por eso estamos aquí-

-qué?...- la pequeña escucho detenidamente la historia pero no lograba asimilar lo que le decían

- si es como te dije, venimos a capturas espíritus prófugos…y mi hermano intenta ayudar a todas las chicas con ellos…-

-entonces no se dé por aquí…-

-no, ni siquiera somos de este universo… de dónde venimos no hay zombis o cosas parecidas-

-…no creo que logre entender pero si tú lo dices debe ser verdad…y que debo hacer?-

-lo importante es que no digas nada a nadie, que no le cuentes de esto a ninguno de tus amigos…apenas kami-sama termine nos iremos…-

-kami-sama?...-

-ahh! Asi le digo a keima-ni-sama…- elsie no quería seguir con la conversación, debía vigilar la recuperación de su hermano.

- muy bien…si eso quieres lo intentaré-

Después de terminar su explicación elsie se dirigió a la enfermería, mientras pasaba por el hall principal encontró a Rei y a Takashi peleando fuertemente. Elsie no lo entendía bien pero después de encontrar a su hermano esos dos solo peleaban y se gritaban.

-que podrá haber pasado con ellos dos?-

- Deja de molestarme!...-

-pero Rei porque no me dejas explicarte!...-

- cállate!...-

- mejor me voy…- elsie no quería causarle más problemas a su hermano, su estado era delicado y aunque si vida no estaba en peligro su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado.

Al llegar a la enfermería vio que alguien estaba dormida a los pies de la cama de keima, y como era saya el objetivo de captura evito entrar y molestar

-mejor me quedo aquí y vigilo por si algo pasa-

Unos minutos más tarde su hermano despertó y elsie escucho cada una de las frases de la conversación.

-creo que tengo algo de sed, saya podrias traerme algo de beber-

-si claro, ya vengo keima…- el dios de las conquistas necesitaba hablar con elsie por eso quería quedarse solo.

Apenas salió de la habitación keima llamo a su hermana que entro rápidamente

-como lo sabias?...-

-me lo imagine, por ahora necesitamos terminar esta ruta-

-terminarla? Pero mira como está tu cuerpo…mejor descansa un poco-

-no!...me quiero ir ya de este lugar, por eso terminaremos todo con el próximo evento-

-el próximo…y que debo hacer-

-es bueno que lo preguntes, esta vez será un poco más fácil que las anteriores… pero debes ver bien mis movimientos.

Keima explico el plan a su compañera, mientras ella tomaba nota atentamente. Un rato después elsie salió de la habitación y keima le grito algo antes de salir

-recuerda hacerlo solo cuando yo me siente!...-

Saya regreso a la habitación con algo de agua y la cena que le habían enviado. Traía dos porciones lo que indicaba que quería comer junto a keima, la comida era muy buena ya que los supervivientes estaban usando algunas de las bodegas de alimentos.

-abre la boca….AHHH!-

-yo puedo hacerlo solo….- al intentar mover su brazo el dolor regreso – UGHHHH-

-no te muevas, para eso estoy aquí…-

- ok…gracias, AHHH!- keima se dejó alimentar, a pesar de todo su cuerpo necesitaba de la comida para recuperarse y para tener fuerzas para terminar el plan.

Al final de la cena keima se acomodó en la cama para poder dormir un poco. Al ver esto saya se preparó para marcharse y dejarlo descansar pero keima la detuvo agarrándole el brazo

-sé que es algo egoísta, pero podrías estar conmigo un rato…no quiero quedarme solo-

-si…si es lo que quieres-

Unas horas después el despertador que elsie le trajo sonó y lo despertó. Era una alarma vibratoria en su bolsillo lo que le ayudo a no despertar a saya.

Keima tomó una muleta que le habían dejado para que se pudiera mover. Justo como lo imagino su cuerpo no tenía las mejores condiciones pero quería irse ya de la realidad; la hora era aproximadamente las 9 de la noche, elsie probablemente lo estaría esperando.

-ughhh!...este brazo me duele mucho- keima salió de la habitación pero antes de irse cerró la puerta fuertemente para asegurarse de saya se despertara.

- ehh!..keima a dónde?...la puerta- la chica se levantó rápidamente y fue detrás de él. Aunque no era muy difícil alcanzarlo saya no se acercó mucho a keima para evitar que él la notara, solo debía asegurarse que no hiciera algo estúpido.

-a dónde vas keima?...- el chico llego a las escales y empezó a subir lentamente. Saya no sabía cómo alguien con sus heridas podía moverse y más aún subir escaleras. El chico llego al segundo piso y finalmente a la azote, una vez allí solo se recostó mirando el cielo que esa noche estaba muy estrellado.

Keima uso su espíritu y sus deseos para llegar hasta allí, en un gran número de ocasiones su cuerpo quería rendirse pero su espíritu lo obligo a seguir moviéndose.

-por qué no se acerca….no entiendo- keima se preguntaba cuál era la razón para que la chica solo lo mirara desde la puerta.

- uno, dos tres…- mientras la chica tomaba su pecho y contaba – porque no te mueves, porque no vas…está solo, herido…me necesita- su cabeza y corazón peleaban entre sí o no –uno, dos tres…- no podía moverse. Pero un ruido en la parte de atrás la asusto y salto a la luz

- saya?...eres tú?-

-si keima…soy yo- ya no había de otra, debía seguir y saludarlo – que haces aquí…con tus heridas…-

-estoy pensando…y no podía hacerlo en un cuarto encerrado-

-y tus heridas?..- Saya estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su cuerpo después de todo su brazo tenía 15 puntos y su cabeza 6.

-están bien…muy bien- el chico estaba más pensativo que dolido y saya solo instintivamente se sento a su lado.

Unos minutos de silencio, saya se miraba las manos y miraba las de keima. No sabía que decirle, a decir verdad no conocía mucho al chico que le gustaba. Finalmente algo le dijo

-acuéstate a mi lado…-

-….si…..-saya solo obedeció y al acostarse a su lado keima le sujeto la mano. Inmediatamente su cara se enrojeció y ella sintió cosquillas en su espalda.

- si pudieras desear algo…que seria?- el chico le pregunto algo

-yo… si pudiera hacerlo, creo que pediría que todo volviera a la normalidad…-

- a la normalidad…- keima repitió esa palabra y continuo –me imagino que tu vida antes de esto era muy interesante-

-…pues en realidad no mucho, no veía mucho a mis padres…no podía hablarle al chico que me gustaba…lo único en lo que sobresalía era en el colegio, por eso me esforzaba tanto-

-pero y entonces para qué quieres regresar?...- keima seguía solo preguntando, su cuerpo no se movía solo sus dedos que se movían entre la mano de saya

-por qué es mejor…no quiero matar, o ver gente morir…o perder recuerdos-

-sabes…yo antes de estar involucrado en esto tenía una vida envidiable…hacia lo que yo quería y nadie me podría criticar y aun si lo hacían no me importaba…pero cuando tuve que hacer lo que hago, todo se vino abajo…misiones peligrosas, sueños rotos, ataques y ahora zombis…- saya escuchaba como el chico se habría a ella

-y que pasa keima…-

-pero no cambiaría nada de lo que he hecho…no sé si tal vez pueda algún día pueda regresar a la vida de antes….pero creo que todo lo que he hecho ha valido la pena-

-ha valido la pena?...como puedes decir eso…muchos han muerto, todo este dolor y muerte…- la chica se desesperó y grito un poco

- si es verdad que todo está mal aquí, pero he podido conocerte…he salvado algunas vidas, he podido ver a alice sonreír…- keima seguía mirando al cielo mientras saya se recostaba otra vez

- y eso que…no hay nada más…-

-que desearías saya?...-

-desearía no haber dejado a mis padres…-

- yo tengo el cuerpo completamente lastimado, mis ojos no pueden ver bien y no creo que me recupere si no puedo obtener asistencia médica profesional…y aun así no desearía regresar un minuto de mi vida-

-pero por qué?-

-si volviera no tendría tu mano en la mía, no habría salvado a las personas del centro comercial y a otras…simplemente seguiría siguiendo mi vida sin sentir hubiera hecho algo bueno… atrapado en la cotidianidad.

- no podrías estar conmigo…-

En ese momento una estrella fugaz cruzo el cielo, saya la vio y keima dijo

-que vas a desear…-

-desearía que siempre estuvieras conmigo-

- ajjajaja….como puedes decir eso, las personas siempre te fallaran…siempre será así, lo único importante es lo que hagas…lo que dejas atrás-

-lo que dejo a atrás…-

-no siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque siempre te apoyare…-

-no vivas en el pasado…no vivas en el futuro, solo siente el presente…cuando volverás a ver un cielo como ese…-

-y debo dejar morir a mis padres…-

- te cuento un secreto…fui yo el que le pedí a takashi que me dejara ayudarlos, sino lo hubiera hecho tal vez podrían haber muerto…lo hice y tuve que correr, llorar y resulte gravemente herido-

-si lo entiendo per…- la chica se quedó pensando, no entendía por que el chico había regresado por ellos a salvarlos. De no ser por el ella y sus amigos estarían caminando como zombis ahora

-por que valía la pena…valía mucho la pena…- el silencio se tomó el lugar otra vez, keima se sentó y la miro a la cara a la chica que no se movió de su puesto.

-estando ahí acostada te puedo decir….que valió la pena…dime que deseo le pedirías a la estrella?...- al terminar de hablar una gran lluvia de estrellas se tomó el cielo, se veían cientos de estrellas fugaces que y el chico que le gustaba justo debajo de ellas

-no importa el pasado….lo importante es que si tienes que sacrificarte como tus padres lo hagas por algo que valga la pena…yo daría mi vida por ti…- en ese momento keima se recostó encima de Saya y la beso. El espíritu prófugo salió de ella y atravezo las muchas estrellas que caían.

-voy por el kami-sama- elsie voló rápidamente y lo atrapo

- por fin todo termino…- la chica al igual que las otras se desmayó, keima no sabía por qué ahora siempre que el espíritu salía del corazón de una chica esta se desmayaba pero le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

- felicidades kami-sama, lo logró…-

-fue muy fácil una vez entendí la razón de su vacio…-

-y como lo hizo?...-

-eso no importa, elsie abre el portal-

-QUEEE!...-

- abre el portal…-

-pero mira como estas, no podemos irnos asi…yo crei que querias descanzar un rato…-

-no…quiero irme…abre el portal-

-pero kami-sama mire su cuerpo, puede ser que se abran los puntos…podemos quedarnos un poco aquí-

-no escuchaste…abre el portal!- keima grito esta vez, su cara mostraba mucha ira

- kami-sama…-

-esta dimensión no me gusta, los muertos….el dolor…mira como estoy, me duele todo el cuerpo…he tenido que matar mucha gente, ver sangre, órganos…..abre el maldito portal!-

- sii!...-elsie corrió y tomo el orbe de manos de keima, nunca lo había visto así, pero era verdad que su hermano cambiaba mucho al llegar a esa realidad. Por lo menos al estar con ranma o con hayate no se comportó así

-debemos irnos elsie…por favor- keima se recostó otra vez y seguía mirando al cielo.

En la puerta de salida a la azote estaba Alice ella era la que había hecho el ruido que llevo a saya a salir y vio y escucho todo lo que había pasado en la azotea incluso el espíritu que dejo el cuerpo de saya

-era verdad…- justo cuando dijo esto, un portal extraño se abrió. El chico de los lentes se levantó con dificulta y se acercó a él. Después de un rato los dos hermanos desaparecieron completamente dejando a saya en medio de la azotea sola y desmayada.

En el túnel keima se relajó un poco y solo se dejó llevar por la fuerza que los llevaba a un nuevo destino.

-kami-sama está bien?-

-lamento lo que paso…ese mundo me pone de malas-

-si…- la hermana miraba con preocupación a su hermano pero algo paso

-elsie!...que estás haciendo?- la fuerza que los llevaba aumento y la velocidad de viaje se disparó, sentían que estaba en un misil

-no lo sé…todo está normal con el orbe-

-haz algo…me duele-

-no puedo hacer nada…-

-elsie!...- el viaje termino….el par de hermanos salieron disparados como por una arma del túnel. Elsie alcanzo a usar el hagoromo para cogerse de un árbol pero keima seguía volando muy rápido, sus gafas se cayeron y rompieron y él choco con alguien

- ughhh!...-

-Sakura!...- un chico con ropa naranja y negra se detuvo. Iba saltando por los árboles y vio que su compañera había sido impactada con algo

-si….de algún modo….alguien se dio contra mí-

-alguien?...donde esta-

- no sé yo solo me sujete de una rama-

Ellos miraron al piso y ahí estaba keima, los puntos de su brazo y cabeza estaba abiertos y el chico no se movía

-kami-ni-sama!...-

- quienes son ellos?-


	24. Flag 21: Dos meses después

**Flag 21: Dos meses después (naruto)**

-¡ughhh!... ¿qué me pasó?...- Keima se despertó en una cama de hospital no muy diferente a las que conocía, pese a que nunca había estado interno en un hospital sabía gracias a sus juegos como lucían; pero algo no se estaba bien –¡¿Elsie?!... ¿estás aquí?...¡Elsie!...- nadie le respondía, estaba solo en el cuarto, su cuerpo se sentía muy entumecido y no podía moverse mucho o hablar rápido.

Keima pensó que debía ser consecuencia de las muchas heridas que obtuvo al salir de la última dimensión, así que decidió recostarse y mirar un poco a través de la ventana para conocer su situación actual.

-¡OHHH!...al fin despiertas pequeño…- una enfermera no muy linda abrió la puerta y al verlo sentado reacciono de una forma extraña.

-¿Quién es usted?...- Keima no reconocía a la mujer mayor ya que ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba

-No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado…- la chica se acercó y empezó a tocar las sabanas de la cama, el cuerpo de Keima no respondía aun y él solo se dejo llevar.

-¡Elsie… ayúdame!...- fue un quejido que salió de su boca cuando la enfermera intentaba llegar más allá de unas caricias

-¿A quién llamas?... ¿Elsie?… ¿tu hermanita?, ella está afuera…- Elsie estaba con él, eso quería decir que no todo estaba perdido

- Llámala, por favor…- Keima suplicó a su atacante.

-mmmmm…. está bien, ya nos divertiremos después…- la enfermera le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, Elsie entró al cuarto, traía una ropa distinta a la habitual. Vestía un chaleco de combate e incluso una banda en la frente.

-¿Elsie?...¿Qué traes puesto?...-Keima preguntó aun sin saber lo que pasaba pero su hermana no contesto nada, solo se acerco y lo abrazo

-Kami-sama yo pensé lo peor… sus heridas eran muy graves, la enfermera y la medica ordenaron mantenerlo dormido…-

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿Elsie, dónde estamos?… ¿y los espíritus prófugos?-

-Eso no importa Kami-sama usted está bien….despertó...- la pequeña lo abrazaba e intentaba no llorar

- ¿A qué te refieres con que "desperté"?-

-Kami-sama… ya van 2 meses desde que llegamos a este mundo… sus heridas eran muy graves; pero aun así usted se levantó en un par de ocasiones y quiso escaparse, es por eso que los médicos ordenaron mantenerlo sedado todo el tiempo…-

- ¿De qué hablas?… ¿2 meses?…-

-Sí, Kami-sama, todos los médicos de la aldea están cuidando de usted… la enfermera que estaba aquí se la pasa mirándolo todo el tiempo…-

-¡Elsie!...¿Cómo que 2 meses y los espíritus prófugos?… ¿y Haqua?... ¿Y las diosas?... ¿Dónde están?- Keima se desesperó, estuvo 2 meses dormido mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de las graves heridas y no sabía lo que había pasado.

-¡Ehh!... Kami-sama ¿Recuerda lo que paso al llegar aquí?-

-Veníamos en el túnel… y este… de repente la velocidad aumentó y luego choqué con alguien-

-Sí exacto, después de eso no he podido contactarme con las diosas… hay algo que no me deja-

-¿Como que algo no te deja?-

-Es extraño, recibo y envió señales pero no se entiende, hasta se puede ver imágenes muy borrosas… parece que hay una interferencia o algo así-

-¿Y los espíritus de este mundo?-

-¡Ah!... en cuanto a eso tengo buenas noticias…- Elsie mostro una sonrisa, sacó un frasco en el cuál tenía a un espíritu capturado – este es un espíritu de este mundo….- Keima vio el recipiente, ¿Elsie lo hizo sola?

-¿Cómo lo lograste?...-

-En verdad no sé, el espíritu estaba en la enfermera que te cuida Kami-sama y un día solo salió…-

-La enfermera…que me cuida... Elsie….- Keima escuchó eso y su sangre se congeló

- Sí ella tenía el primero y solo queda uno más… pero el otro no ha crecido mucho-

-¡Elsie!...la enfermera tenía el espíritu y este solo la dejo… mientras yo estaba dormido y ella me visitaba todos los días… ¿Sin ninguna captura?-

-¡Sí!...-la pequeña demonio sonreía y Keima se exaltó

- ¡Ya sé por qué quería escaparme!… ¡me dejaste solo con el enemigo!…. ¡quítame la ropa!-

-¡¿La ropa?!...-

-¡Sí tengo que ver algo!…- Keima empezó a desnudarse mientras Elsie le ayudaba. Después de quitarse el pantalón vio lo que no deseaba ver

-Kami-sama son… ¿marcas de mordidas?...-

-¡Mordidas!... ¡besos!... por eso no quería que me despertaran, estuvo jugando con mi cuerpo… y fue por eso que el espíritu la dejó…-

-Pero por lo menos nos ahorró trabajo….-Elsie quedo en silencio, vio una marca en la pierna de Keima llegando a trasero – ¿Qué es eso?...-

-¡De qué hablas…déjame ver….déjame!- Keima movió su torso con dificultad y lo vio – ¡es un tatuaje de amor!... tengo su nombre en mi cuerpo…. ¡Elsie!- Keima empezó a gritar, los médicos entraron y lo amarraron a la cama.

Varios minutos y muchos médicos se necesitaron para detenerlo, una vez amarrado a la cama Elsie permaneció a su lado y le contó un poco del lugar. Al parecer era una villa de ninjas que hacían misiones para ganar dinero y tenían un jefe que mandaba sobre todos. Elsie también le contó la historia que usó para que no los metieran a la cárcel, ella y su hermano eran ermitaños que salieron de sus tierras por la guerra y buscaban un lugar donde refugiarse.

-¿Y qué es lo que traes puesto?-

-Es el uniforme oficial de los ninja-

-Ahora eres una de ellos…-

-Les pedí el favor que me dejaran entrar y gracias al hagoromo y a mis habilidades me aceptaron…-

-¡Ehh!...mientras mi cuerpo era mancilladlo tú te la pasabas bien….genial, estúpido demonio- Keima estaba atado de todas las extremidades a la cama, pero aun tenia el orbe. Elsie se las arregló para que lo dejaran con él ya que el orbe era lo único que protegía a Keima del paso del tiempo en la dimensión.

- Ya llegan, nii-sama…- apenas Elsie dijo eso el orbe se iluminó y 3 personas entraron. Una mujer mayor muy linda con grandes pechos, cabello rubio y una marca en la frente. Un chico con uniforme naranja y negro y la poseedora del espíritu prófugo una chica con pelo rosado y corto.

-Ya despertaste…Keima-kun-

-Ehhh….sí ya estoy bien…-

-¡No nos recuerdas!... fue con Sakura con quien tropezaste ese día…-

-mmmm…-Keima permaneció en silencio, no sabia que decir y decidió esperar a ver que podía averiguar.

-Tus heridas eran muy graves… ¿cómo te las hiciste?...-

-Salvando la vida de mis amigos…-Keima miraba a través de la ventana

-¿De dónde vienen?...- la Hokage empezó a hacer su interrogatorio

-Mi hermana me dijo que ya les contesto eso…-

-Sí pero quiero escucharlo de ti…-

-Escuchara lo mismo otra vez…-

-Eso quiero…- la Hokage se desesperaba el chico tenia un aura de superioridad muy grande

-No importa Tsunade-san, yo me encargo de ellos…-

-Sakura, no interrumpas a tu maestra… tal vez sean espías o algo por el estilo… es mejor mantenerlos vigilados-

-No lo creo… he estado con esta chica… y es alguien muy linda y honesta- la impresión que Elsie había dejado después de 2 meses era la mejor, incluso la poseedora del espíritu prófugo confiaba en ella.

-Está bien… Naruto, dejaremos esto en manos de Sakura…vamos-

-¡Ehh!...pero yo también quiero estar aquí…-

-No importa, tienes algo mas importante que hacer…- los dos salieron y dejaron a la chica junto con Keima y Elsie.

Por otro lado las diosas se preguntaban en el infierno cual era la razón del evento antinatural que le sucedía al orbe

-Onee-san… no entiendo; pero el obre recibe señal-

-Sí, eso lo sé pero no podemos ver nada… algo malo está pasando- Diana estaba muy preocupada mientras minerva seguía revisando las lecturas.

-Lo más extraño es que la anormalidad se presento apenas dejaron ese universo… quizás es obra de un espíritu-

-Ya lo pensé, pero el orbe no arroja señales de espíritus poderosos… dice que solo hay dos y con niveles muy bajos… -Marte contestaba a los pensamientos de las demás.

- mmm…. ¿Alguien tiene una idea?...- las diosas llevaban ya dos horas intentando encontrar el problema

-….Recibimos otra señal… pero es muy débil y dura poco tiempo…-Mercurio mostró un tablero de control

- Hermanas… que tal si revisamos las grabaciones…- Diana al fin tuvo una idea –si revisamos las anteriores señales tal vez podamos encontrar la razón del problema…-

-A mí me parece una buena idea, además pueden estar en peligro…-

-Minerva, revisa todas las señales que han llegado una por una…- las diosas seguían en su búsqueda por arreglar la comunicación.

Haqua por su lado regresaba por tercera vez a la dimensión de los muertos. Su voluntad estaba en las últimas incluso pensaba que nunca lograría regresar.

-No puede ser… me enviaron a perderme en este mundo… Katsuragi…-la pobre llevaba ya muchas horas en esa situación –volveré a intentarlo…- el medallón se activó y el portal la recibió otra vez.

En el cuarto de hospital Keima estaba hablando con Sakura que le seguía explicando como eran las cosas en la villa.

-¿Qué sabes hacer?...-

-Jugar galges…-

-¿Y eso qué es?...-

-No importa, por ahora quiero hacer lo que tú haces…-

-¿Lo que yo hago?... es complicado necesitas mucho trabajo y dedicación-

-No importa, si mi hermana lo hace yo también quiero intentarlo…- Keima quería conseguir acercarse a la chica y la mejor forma era pedirle entrenamiento así como había hecho con Akane en el pasado.

-mmm….está bien, yo personalmente te entrenare y veré de qué estás hecho…-

-Sí….-Keima sonrió y mostro un poco de tranquilidad en su mirada. Elsie todavía tenía presente lo que sucedió la última vez con su hermano, como el peso de los muertos le hiso gritarla y obligarla a salir corriendo del anterior mundo.

-Pero seguirás descansando…por lo menos otra semana…- Sakura sonrió y vio a su nuevo aprendiz, pero las palabras de Sakura en vez de darle tranquilidad lo aterraron

-¡No!... ¡sáquenme de aquí, quiero hacerlo ya!-

-Imposible, la enfermera no ha dado la orden de alta…esperarás…-

-¡Elsie!... ¡sácame de aquí!...-Elsie recordó el tatuaje en el cuerpo de su hermano e intentó ayudar.

-Sakura-san yo lo veo bien… tal vez puedas dejarlo salir, tú también eres medica...-

-Sí…pero no puedo hacer eso, es el hospital quien decide…- luego de eso, la enfermera que se había dado el "gusto" de estar con Keima por dos meses regresó y le mostró a su cuerpo lo que había hecho con él mientras estaba dormido. Al otro día Sakura se apiado de Keima y sus gritos, y le dio la orden de salida, desde ese momento Keima y Sakura empezaron a entrenar en el control de chakra y las posiciones de manos.

En la ciudad de Majimia, una pequeña diosa hacia un gran descubrimiento.

-Hermanas miren…- una imagen borrosa de Elsie se veía en la pantalla

- ¿Qué es eso minerva?...-

-Es Elsie-san, una de las transmisiones captó esto…-

-¿Y cómo no lo habíamos visto antes?...-Diana se preguntaba en voz alta

-La imagen está corriendo a una velocidad muy rápida, lo que hice fue recorrer la grabación en una velocidad más lenta-

-Minerva, ¿la cinta está en cámara lenta…?-

-Sí, algo así Marte… pero eso quiere decir algo muy malo…-

-¿A qué te refieres Minerva?...- Apollo intervino ya que la conversación se tornaba interesante

-Si la imagen se ve a mucha velocidad quiere decir que la grabaron a mucha velocidad, el orbe no tiene esa función…eso quiere decir-

-Que el tiempo en el que se grabo la imagen es superior al tiempo normal….-Diana concluyó

-Exacto onee-sama, estoy deteniendo esa misma grabación para arreglar el sonido y el video y determinar la diferencia de tiempo….-

-¡No entiendo!...- Apollo regaño a sus hermanas, ellas siempre eran mas listas que ella

-Que el tiempo en la nueva dimensión esta avanzando más rápido de lo normal… Apollo pon atención-

-¿Más rápido?...cuánto-

-Oh no…. miren eso hermanas…- el video de Elsie por fin se veía bien, la pequeña demonio les mostraba el cuerpo de Keima en un hospital y les pedía auxilio.

-Cuánto la detuviste…-

-Casi 750 veces el tiempo normal….-

-¡¿Qué?!...eso es imposible- Diana se exaltó

- Ellos llevan perdidos 2 horas, con ese error de tiempo…podrían llevar… unos dos meses perdidos en esa dimensión…-

-¿Dos meses?... Minerva hay que hacer algo-

-No sé cuál sea la causa, tal vez sea un espíritu… pero no estoy segura y hay otro problema, la diferencia de tiempo parece aumentar cada vez más…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?:..-

-Con cada uno de los nuevos reportes me toca disminuir más el tiempo de cuadro por segundo…-

-Eso no suena muy bien…-

Ocho meses después Keima seguía entrenando con Sakura y mejorando sus habilidades, aunque la conquista no parecía avanzar.


	25. Flag 22 Un día como shinobi

**Flag 21 Un día como Shinobi (Naruto)**

-¡Tengo la solución!...- la jefe Dokuro regreso de su merecido descanso, la situación seguía sin explicación después de 8 horas.

- que quiere decir dokuro-san?...encontró algo que podamos hacer- diana pregunto con algo de esperanza en sus ojos

-en efecto pequeñas diosas, ya que el orbe nuevo lo hicieron ustedes una de las diosas es la que debe ir…pero como no pueden completar el círculo mágico sin las 6 diosas necesitan alguien con una fuerza parecida para abrir el portal-

-alguien parecida a nosotras?- mercurio se despertó por 3 vez en esos momentos

-YO!...tal vez no tenga el poder suficiente para compararme con ustedes, pero tengo la capacidad de abrir el portal y ser la 6 punta del círculo mágico-

-ohhhhh….- un ruido masivo de expectativa se escuchó, no solo por parte de las diosas sino también de los miembros de escuadrón de espíritus.

- la jefe quiere enviar a una diosa?...-

-por qué dokuro-san?...-

- keima y elsie necesita ayuda, y aquí ya no podemos hacer nada… además…necesitamos averiguar quien caso esto, tal vez en alguna dimensión aparezcan pistas sobre el responsable…-

-si!...- apollo grito y salto en medio de la habitación – y como yo gane…. Entonces kanon-chan ira a salvar el día…-

-ehhh!...eso no es justo-

-one-san no quiero…-

-apollo gano limpiamente…- diana se rascaba la cabeza- entonces ella ira…- después de eso la discusión se centró en averiguar y reunir toda la información

-apollo prepárate iras a salvarlos-

-SIIIII!...- una diosa gritaba en el infierno

Mientras tanto en la nueva dimensión haqua al fin lograba manejar el medallón

-oHHHH!...- las instrucciones estaban mal, al parecer seguía los pasos de encendido del rastreador –y justo a tiempo, pensé que me comerían estos muertos viva…- después de decir eso, la luz del rastreador cambio, el medallón alumbro negro, un extraño fenómeno y reporto que había encontrado el orbe…- ahora si elsie…katsuragi, esperen por mi…- el portal se abrió una vez más y haqua entro rápidamente

-jaque!...- un nuevo enemigo se levantó en esos meses, un miembro de un equipo amigo de sakura siempre que tenía tiempo libre lo retaba a jugar… las primeras veces creyó que era suerte pero ahora las partidas duraban horas y el ganador se rotaba

- no puedo creer esta ganándole a kami-sama- elsie y sakura miraban la partida

-ohhhh!...hoy ganara shikamaru- Sakura mostro algo de sorpresa – la semana pasaba keima no dejo que shikamaru respirara y ahora lo tienen acorralado… increíble-

-aún no se ha acabado sakura-sensei… no puedo permitir que me ganen en algún juego- keima no quería perder su registro y menos frente a su objetivo – crees que una simple torre me ganará-

-jajaja….intenta cambiar lo que se ve en el tablero-

- mírame…- keima tomo su dama y la puso a tiro de caballo

- ehhh!...que haces, quieres perder…- sakura miraba directamente al tablero, keima había sacrificado su dama, el ganador estaba ya decidido – si pierdes tendrás que entrenar más fuerte mañana…-

- más fuerte?...pero estos 8 meses he entrenado sin descansar, incluso ya estamos a unos días de presentar el examen chunin….-

-entonces no pierdas…- sakura mostro su puño, keima recordaba que la chica tenía una fuerza descomunal y que era peligroso dejarse golpear por ella…en varias ocasiones naruto había terminado en el hospital por los ataques de ira de ella.

- pero por que te importa tanto…- elsie miro a sakura y le pregunto

-es el orgullo del equipo 7 lo que está en juego…además aposte con alguien…-

-apostar?...-

- esa ino no me ganara…- sakura había apostado con su compañera que el equipo perdedor tenía que limpiar las esculturas de los hokages…

- vamos shikamaru!...- la otra interesada en la apuesta aparecía

- tonta ino…que quieres-

- ver como gano-

- keima si ganas te darle lo que quieras…- sakura se desesperó y lanzo la propuesta, ella había notado cierto interés que tenía el chico por ella aunque aún no sabía si era amoroso o solo respeto o admiración pero lo utilizaría

-eso no importa…- keima detuvo la expresión de furia de sakura- no me importa lo que alguien me dé, estos es cuestión de principios de gamer….soy el mejor, y el mejor no se deja arrinconar por nadie-

-jejej…esa expresión es increíble, pero yo nunca pierdo…y mi sensei jugaba conmigo todos los días…-shikamaru disfrutaba de una buena partida después de la muerte de su maestro

- mira…- ino vio el tablero y aunque no comprendió bien hacia fuerza para que su compañero ganara.

Shikamaru no se comió la reina de keima, y en vez de eso despejo el rey propio de toda defensa

-ehhh…. Que haces shikamaru- ino no entendía lo que veía

- no molestes…-

-eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor…- keima prosiguió con su estrategia.

Antes de la llegada de ino la partida estaba empujada hacia el lado de shikamaru pero ahora keima remontaba…así pasaron los próximos 40 minutos y finalmente

-empate!...- elsie anoto el marcador, con ese empate keima seguía ganando en el total

-eres muy bueno, como lo haces-

-soy el dios de las conquistas, ningún juego puede ganarme…-

-y ahora…ino?...-sakura e ino se miraron, la hokage mando que arreglaran eso y alguien debía hacerlo – ehhh….decidámoslo de otra forma…-

-una misión…- keima se levantó del tablero- maestra, es hora de que vayamos a la misión…-

-…si es verdad, chao muchachos nos vemos luego-

La siguiente misión del nuevo equipo 7 era la de escoltar a cierto grupo de mercaderes a una villa cercana. El nuevo equipo estaba conformado por sakura, kakashi, sai, elsie y keima. Naruto había sido asignado a una misión especial junto a los cazadores Anbu.

-ni-sama estas bien?...- elsie tomaba una toalla e intentaba limpiar la cara de keima

-si…no me molestes…- keima solo miraba a un lado

- te lo tienes merecido….- sakura mostraba su rabia – cómo pudiste empatar y decir que no te importaba lo que y dijera…- sakura había descargado su ira en la cara de keima unos minutos después de acabar el partido de ajedrez

- ni-sama…si quieres puedo…-

-ya está bien, suficiente…estamos en una misión y aunque aún son genins, tengo muchas esperanzas en el examen chunin de la próxima semana…creo que lo harás bien keima-

- si eso dicen….- keima solo se tomaba la cara y se sobaba, su resistencia física aumento mucho en los meses de trabajo con sakura…e incluso había aprendido a manejar el chakra y gracias a su inteligencia era uno de los ninjas más prometedores

-increíble que seas el nuevo sasuke…- kakashi sonrió, en realidad keima tenía una personalidad parecida a sasuke lo único diferente era su hermana que siempre lo regresaba a la realidad; incluso sakura mostraba algo por el chico, aunque dado a su personalidad no lo aceptaba

-muy bien, este es lugar en donde nos encontraremos con ellos…esperemos un rato-

-si kakashi sensei…- elsie se acostumbró rápido a su nueva vida, y era muy querida no solo en el equipo sino también en la villa…aunque sus habiliadades de pelea no eran muy buenas.

-ni-sama! A dónde vas?...-

-quiero estar solo…déjame- keima se alejó un rato del equipo y llego a un pequeño arrollo. Solo se sentó y veía como pasaba el agua y algunos peces

-llevo más de 8 meses sin jugar….no tenemos forma de salir de aquí, la conquista no avanza…- siempre que tenía tiempo keima miraba sus opciones – aun no entiendo bien….como puede ser que no tenga ninguna información extra, y sus sentimientos no cambian….ese chico sasuke, creo que esa es la causa…pero como puedo llenar su vacío si no lo conozco a él…y no lo puedo traer-

-que haces?- sakura llego al claro del rio, y miro a su estudiante sentado mirando el rio, siempre tenía esa apariencia de solitario y no comprendido como sasuke, y en verdad a veces keima le recordaba a su primer amor…por eso lo cuidaba y lo protegía tanto…sentía que si lo salvaba compensaría lo que no logro hacer con sasuke

-mirando el rio…solo recordando-

-ehh…que recuerdas?...-

-mi vida anterior, mi hogar….-

-pero ahora konoha es tu hogar…y el equipo 7 es tu nueva familia…-sakura se sentó a su lado y solo lo vio, sus ojos mostraban algo de dolor y algo de soledad

-si…pero no me siento aun bien, quisiera regresar….regresar el tiempo y cambiar muchas cosas…-

-cambiar cosas?...de que hablas-

-quisiera…no haber hecho eso…-keima seguía mirando el rio, la conquista no le importaba mucho. Al principio intento de todo para subir los puntos de amor y nada funciono, ahora solo se dejaba llevar por el desarrollo que sakura proponía

-pero ahora estas con nosotros…y tu hermana lo disfruta, porque no te acostumbras a tu nueva vida-

-no quiero…sakura, quisiera regresar…tengo muchas cosas por hacer…arreglar errores- keima se abría mucho a sakura, y lo más extraño era que cuando actuaba apartado y un poco mezquino a la realidad la chica respondía y se le acercaba

-pero aquí tienes a tu hermana…-

-he olvidado lo que soy, ahora…solo quiero regresar..- el ambiente se quedó en silencio y sakura veía al nuevo sasuke, como se parecía tanto a él…

Una hora después llegaron los comerciantes que debían acompañar y el equipo se puso en marcha. Las cosas siguieron su curso normal por todo el camino de ida…la misión duro un par de días y permanecieron en la villa de los comerciantes recibiendo algunos regalos y presentes. Cuando el equipo 7 se dispuso a regresar las cosas se tornaron peligrosas.

-shikamaru?...que haces aquí?-

-tenemos un problema kakashi-sensei, se reportó que sasuke andaba cerca…la hokage mando a investigar la información-

-sasuke…-sakura abrió sus ojos

-kami-ni-sama…-

-esta es una oportunidad, elsie debemos aprovechar este evento…tal vez las probabilidades de salir han aumentado…-

-si!...-


	26. Flag 23 El ojo que todo lo ve

**Flag 23 El ojo que todo lo ve (Naruto)**

-¿Qué debemos hacer Kakashi-sensei?... Sasuke está por aquí- Sakura cambió completamente su actitud en cuanto escuchó que Sasuke podría estar en los alrededores, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no pensaba bien.

- Nos dividiremos en grupos de búsqueda, y al tener información contactaremos a los otros…es importante que nadie entre en contacto con él… recuerden que es peligroso; ya que Sasuke ha cambiado…-

- De verdad cree que es lo mejor Kakashi-sensei…- Shikamaru podía ver claramente, como la presencia de Sasuke influía tanto en el equipo 7

-Sí….muy bien, Sakura vendrá conmigo y Shikamaru y Sai irán juntos- Kakashi no tomaba en cuenta ni a Keima ni a Elsie

- Y nosotros Kakashi-sensei…- Elsie exclamó con algo de enojo por no ser tenida en cuenta

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí…ningún genin entrara en una misión tan complicada y menos tratándose de Sasuke…-

-Pero…-Elsie intentó protestar; pero Keima tomo su mano y la detuvo

-Está bien, entendemos… vámonos Elsie- después de eso el par de hermanos regresaron a la ciudad mientras los dos grupos buscaban información del objetivo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la villa Keima se detuvo y vio a su compañera

-Elsie… ¿quieres salir de esta dimensión?-

-¿Qué… qué pasa Kami-sama?- Elsie vio a su hermano y la expresión de soledad que tenía

-Creí que te habías acostumbrado a estar en este lugar, pero quiero saber si aún quieres continuar con esta misión…-

- Claro que sí Kami-sama si no hacemos algo el espíritu prófugo crecerá y destruirá esta dimensión y quien sabe qué más hará-

- Eso no está del todo claro Elsie… llevamos aquí mucho tiempo y a pesar de los cambios en la actitud de Sakura, nada ha pasado-

-Sí; pero no sabemos si continúe…-

-Entonces ¿quieres salir de aquí?-

-Claro que sí….-

-Muy bien, Elsie pon atención a nuestro plan… será lo más arriesgado que jamás hayamos hecho y lo más importante, si algo me pasa toma el orbe y vete de aquí… y si el espíritu prófugo sale de Sakura también debes tomar el orbe y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible-

-Salir corriendo… ¿por qué?-

-Tú no lo sabes pero el chico que está por aquí es peligroso y, lo más importante, es la causa del vacío en el corazón de Sakura-

-¿De verdad?-

-Así es… la única forma de solucionar esto es confrontándolo… así que prepararemos el escenario para la batalla final-

-Batalla final…-Elsie miro a su hermano, tenía la misma expresión que había mostrado en el mundo de los muertos. Después de eso solo decidió apoyarlo con todo lo que tenía y confiar en él igual que siempre.

-Primero elegiremos el lugar…-los dos hermanos salieron volando y buscaron cual sería el mejor espacio para los planes de Keima.

Mientras tanto el equipo de Shikamaru reportaba que el objetivo había sido visto unos minutos antes cerca, después de esto los 4 ninjas se reunieron y centraron su búsqueda en un área específica.

Sasuke estaba en esa región haciendo algo de entrenamiento solitario, mejorando el manejo de sus ojos y las técnicas con el chakra que había aprendido en todo ese tiempo. Hacía ya algunas horas que alguna gente lo había detectado y se sentía insegura. Sasuke se recostó en un árbol y se comió su almuerzo.

-Este lugar no es muy bueno, estoy completamente expuesto…-Sasuke protestaba por su propia decisión de sentarse ahí. Cuando estaba por terminar su comida algo pasó

-¿Quien está ahí?...-Sasuke sintió una presencia cerca, estaba mirando a su alrededor y un Kunai con un papel bomba voló en su dirección.

Sasuke tomo uno piedra que tenía a su lado y con ella impacto el kunai, el objeto cambio de dirección y exploto. Sasuke rápidamente se colocó en pie y persiguió a su atacante

-Has decidido atacarme solo… con un Kunai y una bomba, y luego corres… jajajajaja… debes ser el ninja más estúpido que existe- La sombra seguía corriendo de Sasuke, el cual empezaba a disfrutar un poco de la persecución, por lo menos la acción del atacante le había quitado el aburrimiento

Sasuke persiguió a la sombra por unos 15 minutos, después de eso su emoción se transformó en rabia y se impaciento. Pero antes de poder hacer algo la sombra solo desapareció.

-¿Pero qué?... cómo es posible que haya perdido a ese ninja tan estúpido-

Justo detrás de Sasuke estaban los 4 ninjas, lo encontraron algunos minutos atrás… lo vieron perseguir a algo o a alguien de una forma muy desesperada. Por tal razón solo lo siguieron sin dejarse detectar

-Shikamaru se detuvo…-

-Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei ya tengo un plan para detener a Sasuke...-

-Sasuke…- Sakura estaba ida de la realidad desde que lo vio, sólo seguía sus compañeros por impulso. Lo único que recordaba aquel momento en el que se había ido de la aldea y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo

-Muy bien, necesito de los 4 y tienen que ser muy precisos… si alguien se desconcentra podremos morir en cualquier momento-

Shikamaru explicó rápidamente el plan mientras Sasuke intentaba entender que había pasado con su atacante.

-…finalmente entraremos en acción, todos preparados… ¡ya!- Shikamaru dio la orden por los comunicadores que tenían.

-Es muy extraño, la presencia desapareció completamente… es alguna clase de jutsu...- Sasuke se detuvo, muchas presencias venían por él-era una trampa…-

El plan comenzó, Kakashi atacó con algunos kunai a Sasuke por el frente mientras las imágenes con vida de Sai descendían a toda velocidad para impactar con su objetivo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene sensei?…-Sasuke reconoció a su sensei a la distancia, rápidamente formó algunas posiciones de manos e hizo un raikiri con este ataque corrió a impactar a Kakashi quien tenía activado su sharingan-

-No tan rápido Sasuke- Sakura salió de un lado y con un golpe destruyó el suelo en fente de Sasuke, su acción levanto mucho polvo sobre la zona. Inmediatamente después una segunda oleada de kunais y de imágenes fueron lanzadas sobre él.

Las acciones se detuvieron, el plan parecía haber sido un éxito, Shikamaru logró atrapar a Sasuke con su jutsu de sombras mientras el intentaba ver entre el polvo y los múltiples ataques de sus rivales

-¡Ahora Sakura!-Sshikamaru gritó, a pesar que tenía a Sasuke bajo control sus ojos eran el problema y el polvo no duraría para siempre

-¡Sí!...-Sakura corrió rápidamente pero se detuvo a medio camino por alguna razón, la presión en el aire había crecido como si fuese una señal de peligro.

-Sakura, Shikamaru, el tonto de las imágenes y Kakashi… no veo a Naruto así que me imagino que no estará por aquí…-mientras hablaba sus ojos cambiaron de forma y una enorme figura salió de él- no creí que los encontraría aquí, perseguía a un tonto y me encuentro con otros cuatro-

El Susanoo detuvo todos los ataques y Sakura se había quedado completamente absorta.

-No puede ser….-

-¡Sakura retrocede!...-Kakashi gritó pero el ataque de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, la figura lanzo rápidamente una flecha

-No puede ser….-

- ¡No!...-Kakashi usó su Sharingan y desapareció el ataque del Susanoo

-¡Aléjate!...-Sakura apenas logro recuperar su movilidad y se refugió en un árbol cercano

-¡Aún no has ganado Sasuke!...-Shikamaru cambió su posición de manos y prosiguió a terminar con Sasuke, el plan consistía en intentar detenerlo o en última instancia acabarlo.

-De verdad crees que puedes ganarme con esa técnica…-los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron otra vez y unas llamas negras empezaron a aparecer en la roca en la que Shikamaru estaba escondido

-¡Amaterasu!...

-¡Shikamaru!...- el plan fracasó, Sasuke se había liberado, la idea de Shikamaru era acabar rápidamente con la batalla usando la fuerza descomunal de Sakura, su jutsu de sombras para inmovilizarlo y el polvo para frenar un poco el uso de sus ojos.

-jajajaja….ahora los cuatro verán el poder del sharingan- después de eso Sasuke lanzó un genjutsu sobre sus atacantes…los cuatro terminaron en la misma posición a unos 15 metros de Sasuke bajo su ataque visual.

-¡¿Kami-sama?!...¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!….-

-Es hora, no olvides nada de lo que te dije….-Keima miró a Elsie, como no lo había hecho en ningún momento de su viaje-

Otro kunai fue lanzado sobre Sasuke, él miró a su alrededor y lo vió.

-¿Eras tú?… creí que te habías ido…- en ese momento Sasuke concentró sus ojos sobre la figura en frente de él, rápidamente Elsie tomó los cuatro cuerpos, los sacó del campo de acción y los llevó a una zona especial en donde tenía algunos objetos de transmisión de voz e imagen que habían instalado en la zona.

-¿Elsie?...qué haces aquí, es muy peligroso-

-Tranquilos…nii-sama esta ahora aquí-

-Esto es muy peligros para unos genin…-

-Tranquilos debemos confiar en él- los cuatro estaban muy heridos por el genjutsu de Sasuke apenas podía mantenerse despiertos

-Keima… Sasuke- Sakura miraba las pantallas y escuchaba lo que pasaba allí

-¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco…-

-No importa quién sea….-

- ¿También vienes con ellos?...-

-Así es, y lo más importante vengo aquí solo para saber algunas cosas de ti-

-¿De mí?... por eso me atacaste y me hiciste perseguirte, para que su estrategia fallara-

-jajajajaja… mi estrategia recién está comenzando…-

-Luces muy confiado, ¿de verdad sabes quién soy?-

-Sasuke Uchiha, el último de su clan… poseedor del sharingan, un ninja renegado-

-jajaja…y solo eso, creo que te faltó más-

-Lo demás no importa, lo otro que sé de ti es que eres la causa de la brecha en el corazón de Sakura…-

-¿Sakura?...-

-Ahora lo que quiero es que me digas que paso antes que dejaras la aldea-

-mmmmm…antes que dejara la aldea-

-Según mi investigación ese es el punto de quiebre en su relación-

-Tal vez… pero si quieres que te responda algo, deberás obligarme-

-mmmm…acepto el reto- Keima sonrió mientras miraba a su enemigo desde un árbol a unos treinta metros

-Lo más importante es que te muestres en realidad… eso de hablar con clones nunca me ha gustado- Sasuke usó su amaterasu y consumió al clon de Keima

-¡Ehhh!...te diste cuenta, jajajaja…hace poco aprendí a hacerlo y solo puedo crear uno… pero sirve para lo que lo necesito- algo andaba mal, Sasuke no podía ubicar la posición de su enemigo por el sonido

-Es interesante, ¿Qué estás usando?...¿alguna clase de jutsu?...-

-No, solo mi cerebro- Keima y Elsie llegaron a ese lugar y colocaron algunas trampas y aparatos todos camuflados con el hagoromo. La voz de Keima rebotaba en unos contenedores acústicos para dar la ilusión de estar en una concha acústica.

-¿Tu cerebro?... ¿qué clase de ninja eres?-

-No soy un ninja, soy un gamer y un dios… el dios de las conquistas- Keima seguía hablando y su voz cambiaba de intensidad y de posición a cada segundo

-¡Eh!... ja, eres muy divertido- Keima prosiguió con su plan

-Y tú eres muy patético, un ninja que deja su casa para volverse fuerte… un hombre que abandona a sus amigos por venganza- Keima lanzó sus primeros ataques.

-¿Patético?... eso no lo debería decir alguien que no se atreve ni a mostrar su—

-¡Cállate! Lastimaste a Sakura y decepcionaste a los que te querían… ¿y que has logrado?... nada, solo eres un perdedor intentando convencerse a sí mismo que tiene una razón para vivir-

-Te atreves a callarme...-Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-jajajaja…un chico patético aunque tenga unos ojos increíbles, siempre será patético….jamás llegaras al nivel de tu hermano-

-¡Cállate!...-Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la ira de Sasuke era palpable- no me importa la gente o la aldea o los amigos… nadie-

-No eres nadie…-

-Cállate, te mostraré lo que me importa este mundo…- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y vio los cuatro cuerpos en el piso, después de su ataque visual ninguno de ellos se había movido, o al menos eso creía él, preparó sus ojos para otro ataque- ¡Amaterasu!...-

-Eso…-Keima sonrió y espero a ver el resultado.

Mientras tanto Elsie y los otros seguían viendo el desarrollo de la pelea

-¿Elsie por qué podemos vernos ahí?...son clones-

-No, no es nada de eso… esperen y verán-

-Keima…- Sakura se había sentado y miraba la pantalla fijamente

Las llamas negras habían salido pero algo andaba mal, no estaban quemando los cuerpos sino estaban quemando un cuadro grande que no había notado antes, es más ese cuadro no existía y de pronto apareció por si solo.

-¿Qué está pasando?... ¿qué es eso?- Sasuke vio como sus llamas no quemaban lo que él quería quemar.

-jajaja…Sasuke Uchiha en estos momentos probaremos el poder de tus ojos y de tus técnicas….-Keima seguía hablando con el mismo efecto de antes…-primero el Amaterasu, las llamas que solo se apagan cuando han consumido lo que el usuario ha visto y cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con él- Sasuke miraba a su alrededor y mostraba mucha ira en sus ojos

-¿Cómo hiciste eso… es una invocación o qué?...-

-Es un genjutsu Sasuke-

-Mentira, jamás podrías hacerme algo así a mí, y menos alguien tan débil…-

-jajajajaja…inténtalo otra vez….- Después de eso Sasuke volvió a usar su ataque y otro cuadro gigante que no existía se consumió

-¿Otro?...-Shikamaru no entendía lo que pasaba y solo miraba el transcurso de la pelea, mientras Sakura se había llevado sus manos al pecho y rogaba por su aprendiz

- Lo primero que pensé al escuchar sobre tus ojos fue, increíble…¿puede ser verdad? ¿Tanto poder en una solo lugar?...-Keima seguía con su discurso-pero después de eso quise descubrir el alcance de ellos… por eso para no perder la venida con intentos fallidos inténtalo otra vez-

-¡Cállate!...-Sasuke uso por tercera vez sus llamas y esta vez los cuerpos se quemaron, pero algo pasaba con ellos… se reventaron como si fueran globos – ¿Qué eran?...-

-No te preocupes, tus "amigos" están bien y he aprendido algo muy interesante de tus ojos…-

-¿En qué momento?... hay alguien más- Sasuke no se había dado cuenta en que momento los cuerpos habían sido reemplazados – ¿Qué está pasando?...-

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?...jajajajaja…muy bien, un jutsu que es controlado por la vista de alguien, es algo muy extraño… poder quemar lo que se ve, es como si tuvieras el poder en tus ojos… los ojos que todo lo ven… pero que pasaría si lo que se ve y lo que hay no es igual… que pasaría si lo que ves es una mentira. Para alguien que controla los genjutsus algo así no es pensable, pero no hay nada imposible para mí… en ese lugar había 2 paredes, una pared transparente que no podías ver pero que estaba tapando los cuerpos y después una pared que reflejaba otros cuerpos- al decir eso una sábana callo y otros 4 cuerpos se hicieron visibles más delante de donde estaban los cuerpos- entonces que quemarían los ojos, lo que el usuario ve… o lo que existe…-

-….-Sasuke no podía hablar, no entendía como ese chico lo había engañado y que clase de jutsu había usado para ocultar la existencia de esos objetos.

-Los ojos no pueden quemar algo que no existe….jajaja he encontrado una debilidad, pero sigamos experimentando- al decir eso muchas piedras llovieron en la posición de Sasuke

- ¿Vas a matarme con piedras?- Sasuke rápidamente empezó a esquivarlas sin mucha dificultad.

-Te lo dije, es hora de probar otra de tus habilidades…- al haber dicho eso alguna de las piedras se transformaron en kunai y seguían apuntándole, otras más cayeron en la parte de atrás de Sasuke y al tocar el piso algunas de ellas explotaron violentamente.

-¿Cuáles son piedras?… ¿Cuáles son kunai?… ¿Cuáles son explosivos?… la pregunta correcta es ¿cuáles son reales?- Keima seguía hablando y su voz mostraba algo de satisfacción

-No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo diseñó un plan como este…?-Kakashi miraba y oía la conversación y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Un genin estaba jugando con Sasuke, mientras tanto Elsie daba primeros auxilios a los miembros del equipo con algunas medicinas.

-Keima…-Sakura solo seguía mirando y apretando cada minuto más fuerte sus manos.

-¿Intentas acorralarme?...te mostraré mi poder- al decir eso otra vez el Susanoo apareció en escena.

-Muy bien es hora de probar ese poder de tus ojos…- al decir eso más objetos empezaron a llover sobre Sasuke, pero esta vez ninguno de ellos pudo atravesar la barrera… y los pocos que lo hacían, en realidad no existían…-OHHHH….es increíble, la protección absoluta del Susanoo, una defensa y ataque definitivo… pero quiero ver otras cosas…-al decir eso se activó algo debajo de Sasuke, una piedra salto del piso al lado de su cara y exploto, lo único que Sasuke alcanzó a hacer fue colocar su brazo y proteger su rostro.

-No puedo creerlo…-Shikamaru soltó algunas palabras

-Kami-sama… ánimo-

-Keima…-Sakura ahora se había puesto de pie, gracias a su control de chakra había logrado auto-sanarse y recuperó algo de la movilidad en su cuerpo.

-Sakura-san…no vaya, nii-sama pidió que nadie molestara-

-¿Molestar?... Sasuke lo va a matar-

-Tranquila, confié en él…-

-¿Confiar…?- Sakura se detuvo y siguió observando la pelea.

Después de la explosión el brazo derecho de Sasuke estaba sangrando y su movilidad se redujo al bastante.

-ughhhh….imposible-Sasuke sentía mucho dolor en su brazo.

-Ehhhh….como lo pensé, ¿Qué pasaría si el ataque es interno?... tu defensa no funcionó, además te presento algo muy interesante de mi mundo… una granada de fragmentación…- el dolor era insoportable los pedazo se incrustaron en todo el brazo de Sasuke y sus ojos perdían el control del Susanoo.

-Pero aún no he acabado…- después de eso, miles de piedras salieron del piso y otras muchas se dispararon de los arboles…- ¿Cuál es una granada…? ¿Cuál es una piedra?… ¿Cuál es real?-

-¡Maldito!...-fue lo único que Sasuke dijo y una explosión masiva se escuchó en el bosque.

-¿De mi mundo?... ¿a qué se refiere, Elsie?-Sakura escuchó eso y le preguntó a la hermana del chico que estaba enfrentando sin temor a Sasuke

-Tranquila Sakura-san solo siga escuchando por favor-

La explosión destruyó la cámara pero aún se escuchaba lo que pasaba

-¿Ahora me vas a decir?...qué pasó ese día-

-Has logrado lastimarme y llevarme hasta aquí…creo que te lo diré- Keima se quedó en silencio, no pensó que el chico se lo dijera tan fácil-ella intentó detenerme…intentó convencerme de que no los dejara, así que solo la dejé inconsciente y me fui- Sasuke se quedó callado.

-Me lo imaginaba…-

-Sí, eso fue todo…- al decir eso Sasuke saltó en una dirección y rápidamente llegó a su objetivo –te tengo, grave error hablar después de una explosión como esa…- la explosión destruyó la capacidad de los reflectores de voz y rápidamente encontró el lugar en el que se escondía Keima

-¿Eh?...-Keima vio a su atacante y supo que no tenía otra opción, antes que la mano que aun podía mover Sasuke lo atravesara con su raikiri Keima hizo explotar todo el lugar.

-¡NII-SAMA!...-Elsie gritó fuertemente, Keima le había dicho que ese era el recurso final y que si no sobrevivía se fuera de la dimensión sin importar lo demás.

-Keima…-Sakura salió corriendo en dirección de la explosión final

Al despejarse las nubes se veían los dos cuerpos, los dos estaban vivos uno en frente del otro… pero Keima tenía sus brazos completamente lastimados, su cara empapada en sangre y sus rodillas peladas. Por otro lado Sasuke que no esperaba un suicidio no alcanzó a protegerse y estaba visiblemente en condiciones similares.

-Tienes mucho valor…-Sasuke tosió sangre- volarte tú mismo para matarme… es muy loco-

-No me hables, no mereces su corazón…- Keima seguía con su plan… a pesar de haberse intentado matar, aun quería terminar la captura – Sakura ha sufrido por alguien que no vale la pena-

-Sigues con eso-

-Ella se atormenta pensando que fue su culpa, pensando en: que hubiera pasado si… pero no entiende que nunca hubo un "si"…- Keima se detuvo – nunca mereciste esa posibilidad, alguien que no deja su pasado ni crea un futuro no merece el corazón de una chica como ella-

-¿Y quién lo merece… tú?-

-No, tampoco la merezco… al igual que tú, estoy atrapado en el pasado… pero puedo ver el potencial de ella, el futuro que tiene… y solo quiero ser atrapado por su luz-

-jaja…-Sasuke miró a su oponente- es hora que despiertes…-los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron e intento usar el Tsukiyomi.

-No sirve de nada…como puedes usarlo si no puedes ver mis ojos…-Keima argumentó.

-Cómo lo hiciste…-Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que había pasado o como había terminado tan herido.

-No es tu culpa… solo no tenías todas las variables… conozco a alguien con habilidades especiales… y un tanto tonta…- Keima se reúa en su interior

-mmm… eres bueno, creo que serías un gran rival en el futuro-

-No importa el futuro, solo me importan Sakura… y su futuro…- Sakura había llegado hace unos minutos y estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos.

-Ya me cansé de oír eso… no puedo usar mis ojos sobre ti, pero tengo mis manos….-al decir eso Sasuke de alguna forma se puso de pie y formo otro raikiri con lo que le quedaba de chakra- te mataré…-

Sakura escucho eso y vio a Keima tan dolido, solo corrió y se puso en medio de los dos

-No….detente Sasuke-kun….vete-

-¡Ehhh!... no vas a intentar detenerme… o hacer que regrese…-

-Vete…-la chica lloraba y se tambaleaba en su posición, los vestigios de su anterior pelea aún le afectaban.

-Muy bien… esta vez eres tú la que lo pide… nos veremos otro día chico…-

-No lo creo….jajajaja…-Sasuke hizo caso omiso y se retiró del lugar como pudo, al parecer su condición no era tan mala pero su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y sabía que aún estaban los otros tres miembros del equipo y posibles refuerzos.

-Keima… Keima…-Sakura se acercó de inmediato a Keima y empezó a curarlo con su jutsu médico.

-Sí… es solo mi cuerpo, me duele mucho…-Keima estaba que perdía el conocimiento por el dolor.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?...-Sakura no había parado de llorar.

-Te iba a matar, además quería entender que era lo que te dolía tanto… por qué tu corazón no sonreía-

-¿Qué dices…?-

-Digo que debes mirar al frente… mirar el futuro…- Keima la miró y cerró sus ojos, era todo o nada.

Después del beso Sakura se desmayó encima del chico, los primeros auxilios que le habían practicado hasta entonces lo habían curado lo suficiente para poder mover sus articulación y cesar la hemorragia.

-Kami-nii-sama… ¿estás bien?-

-Elsie, recuerda lo prometido… vámonos… -después de eso Keima se desmayó del dolor. La pequeña hermana cumplió su palabra y abrió el portal, pero esta vez fueron succionados por él y arrojados en la nueva dimensión inmediatamente… una gran ciudad que parecía ser muy moderna.


	27. Flag 24 un espíritu en 10 000 mujeres

**Flag 24 Un espíritu en 10 000 mujeres (To aru majutsu no index)**

-¡Kami-sama despierta!... ¡por favor, despierta!- apenas llegaron a la nueva dimensión Elsie tomó a su hermano por la espalda e intentaba despertarlo. Aun después de los primeros auxilios que Sakura le había dado su cuerpo estaba muy mal, con muchos fragmentos de metralla por la explosión final para detener a Sasuke.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Elsie no se percató pero el lugar al cual habían llegado era un hospital, y uno de los doctores, que tenía cara de rana, estaba mirando la situación.

-Ayúdelo… ayúdelo por favor, nii-sama se muere- Elsie empezó a llorar y rogaba por algo de auxilio a su espectador.

-¿Ustedes son parte de ciudad academia?... ¿esos trajes que traen que son?- el doctor pregunto, ya que los hermanos tenían sus ropas de genin

-No…no importa, por favor ayúdelo… se muere- la niña seguía llorando y abrazando a su hermano. Esto conmovió al doctor y acepto dar su ayuda sin preguntar más.

-Muy bien… enfermera llévelo al quirófano- con esta orden Keima entró en la sala de urgencias del hospital y Elsie se quedó esperando en la recepción.

-Kami-sama por favor no se muera…-la chica seguía llorando pero algo la detuvo en ese momento – el orbe… no puede ser- el orbe brilló y mostró la emergencia, un espíritu nivel 3 estaba en ese mundo y la fuerza del espíritu estaba al máximo – en cualquier momento se convertirá en un nivel 4… como puede ser esto…- el orbe mostraba que la fuerza descomunal del nuevo espíritu estaba afectando las otras realidades.

Unas horas después la operación terminó, gracias a la gran tecnología del lugar Keima recuperó la conciencia y su cuerpo estaba sano otra vez.

-¡Kami-sama! Qué bueno que está bien- Elsie salto sobre la cama de su compañero y lo abrazó

-¿Elsie…qué pasa?-

-Pensé que moriría…Kami-sama- el chico estaba sentado y miraba a su hermana y compañera, intento mover su mano y acariciarla pero se detuvo por la aparición de otro personaje

-Estás bien, que bueno…tus heridas eran muy serias, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?- el doctor preguntó para entender las condiciones con las que el chico había llegado al hospital

-Gracias doctor… fue un accidente, muy serio… hubo una gran explosión y mi cuerpo termino en ese estado-

-¿Explosión?, ustedes no son de ciudad academia, ¿de dónde vienen?- el médico había buscado archivos del paciente pero no encontró nada.

-Venimos de muy lejos, pero gracias por curarme y salvarme la vida- Keima estaba muy agradecido por la atención recibida.

-Tranquilo… por ahora descansa un poco...- el doctor salió de la sala y dejó a los hermanos juntos.

-Elsie… ¿en dónde estamos?- Keima quería saber que tanto conocían del lugar

-No lo sé Kami-sama, llegamos a este hospital justo después de salir de la anterior dimensión… el viaje fue instantáneo… no sé por qué llegamos de inmediato pero ese doctor lo salvo-

-mmmm… eso no es un evento normal…- Keima no entendía por qué las opciones se desarrollaban de esa forma.

-Kami-nii-sama hay otro problema mire…- Elsie mostró el orbe con los datos del espíritu, su poder superaba incluso al espíritu de Ranma.

-¿Qué es esto?…Elsie hace cuánto está mostrando el orbe eso…-

-Desde que llegamos nii-sama… y el poder aumenta con cada minuto, no sabemos cuánto tardara en pasar al siguiente nivel…-

-Elsie… debemos hacer algo, un poder como este puede distorsionar la realidad…- Keima se detuvo y encontró el patrón –claro esa es la razón, por eso el universo anterior se comportaba tan extraño, el no poder comunicarnos con las diosas, el viaje tan rápido… parece que este espíritu está distorsionando el tiempo y el espacio…-

-¡Ehhh!...-Elsie no entendió ni una solo palabra pero su compañero estaba muy tenso

-Elsie, este es un problema… este espíritu está afectando el tiempo. Esa es la razón por la cual los viajes no han durado mucho, entre más nos acercamos a él el tiempo transcurre más lento o rápido… no sé cuál de los dos es… pero debemos apresurarnos…- Keima tomó su ropa y se levantó de la cama, rápidamente los dos hermanos salieron del hospital

-Diana… hay un problema….¡Diana!- el infierno estaba en máxima alerta

-¿Qué pasa nee-san…?-Diana y las demás diosas llegaron a la habitación de control del viaje.

-Enviamos hace algunos momentos a Apollo pero hay un cambio en la señal del orbe… el orbe desapareció-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció?-

-Hace unos momentos se reportó un nuevo cambio de dimensión y después de eso… la señal se perdió-

-¿Qué está pasando?...-las diosas no tenían idea de que había pasado con los viajeros.

En ciudad academia Touma regresaba del colegio, era sábado y sólo necesitaba cumplir media jornada. Hace algunos días Touma regreso de su travesía por Europa y de su pelea en la guerra mundial y aunque algunos sucesos extraños habían pasado ahora quería acomodarse a su vida diaria otra vez.

-Qué día… no puedo creer que quieran hacerme perder el año, que mala suerte- Touma caminaba por un mirador desde el cual se veían varios lugares importantes de la ciudad y observo algo extraño.

-¿Misaka….imouto?- era uno de los clones de Misaka que caminaba lentamente hacia algún lugar especial – oye Misaka imouto ¿qué haces?-

Pero la chica no respondió y solo siguió caminando, esto le pareció extraño a Touma pero ellas eran de por sí muy extrañas.

-No importa… mejor voy a casa Index debe estar esperándome…- el chico solo siguió su camino.

-¡Kami-sama mire es ella!...- los hermanos descendieron en el mirador y la hermana apuntaba a Misaka imouto, al ver eso Touma tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Hola!... como están- pero ninguno de los dos le contestó.

-Elsie, estás segura que es ella…-

-Sí, el orbe la está apuntando…-

-Entonces vamos por ella- al escuchar eso Touma los detuvo en su intento por perseguir a Misaka imouto.

-No puedo permitirlo, quienes son ustedes… y lo más importante ¿porqué la buscan?- Touma apretó su mano derecha por si la situación se salía de control.

-Ehhhh… ¿Quién eres?...-preguntó Elsie

-No importa, Elsie vámonos… llévame al objetivo- después de escuchar eso la pequeña niña tomo al chico y salió volando en dirección del objetivo.

-¿Son magos?... ¿y por qué buscan a Misaka imouto…?-Touma salió corriendo detrás de los chicos extraños.

Una vez llegaron al objetivo algo extraño pasó.

-Elsie qué pasa por qué te detienes….-Keima no entendía muy bien, su cuerpo aun seguía muy herido y había perdido sus gafas y la visión le fallaba mucho.

-Kami-sama el orbe cambió…-

-¿Cómo que cambió…?-

-La chica ya no tiene el espíritu prófugo, ahora apunta a otra dirección…-

-Elsie necesito unas gafas, llévame a alguna tienda no puedo ver nada…-

-Sí Kami-sama…- algo estaba mal, en todo el tiempo que llevaban capturando espíritus nunca paso algo como eso…era imposible que los espíritus cambiaran de cuerpo y menos si ese cuerpo le estaba dando tanta energía, ¿por qué lo abandonaría?

-¿Se van?...-Touma llegó donde la imouto que seguía solo caminando –Misaka imouto ¿qué haces?..- pero la chica solo siguió caminando – necesito seguirlos…- Touma siguió a los chicos que iban volando en otra dirección-

-¿Hakua-san?...-un extraño evento se desarrollaba en otro lugar

-¡Ehhh! Que haces aquí kanon-chan?...-

-Soy Apollo y me enviaron a buscar a Keima y Elsie…-

-¿Te enviaron?... ¿y yo qué?-

-Pensamos que estabas perdida, y pues decidimos que una de nosotros debía venir… además traemos esto…-la diosa mostro el nuevo orbe. Lo extraño de la situación era que se habían encontrado en el túnel de viaje interdimensional, las dos seguían la dirección de la señal del orbe de Keima que había perdido algo de poder.

-¡Vamos Haqua-san!...-la imperativa Aapollo tomó a Haqua y la jaló, la diosa sabía como viajar más rápido en el túnel del tiempo

-¡Ehh!...- Haqua solo se dejó llevar, encontrar a alguien conocido era una alivio después de tantos días perdida y sola.

En ciudad academia Keima había encontrado un sinfín de gafas y opciones, después de medirse algunas tomo y par y regreso a su misión.

-Ya puedo ver… Elsie vamos por el espíritu- Keima reunió sus coraje para sobrellevar el dolor tan grande que tenia.

-Sí… la dirección está marcada por el orbe- los dos hermanos otra vez volaron sin importarles mucho esconderse, lo más importante en esos momentos era encontrar a la chica con el espíritu.

-¿Se van de nuevo?...-Touma venía persiguiéndolos pero gracias a que los chicos iban volando le sacaron mucha distancia –debo...darme, prisa-

-Kami-sama ahí está…-Elsie apuntó a una calle solitaria, cuando se acercaron a la chica pudieron sorprenderse por lo extraño de la situación.

-Es la misma… Elsie, ¿es la misma chica que dejamos atrás?...- como Keima no tenía sus gafas estaba dudando de su primer encuentro.

-¡Sí… sí! Kami-sama es la misma chica- Elsie que sí había visto bien, confirmó las sospechas de Keima.

-Cómo es posible, debemos hablar con ella… déjame a su lado- Elsie dejó caer a Keima encima de Misaka imouto.

-ughh… lo siento, creo que me tropecé- Keima de una vez empezó la conquista, quería hablar con ella o por lo menos demostrar su existencia a la chica.

-…..-

-Hola, lo siento…puedes entenderme-

-….- la chica se levantó y siguió caminando

-Espera, quisiera disculparme contigo- a Keima no le gustaba ser tan impulsivo pero no había tiempo y no quería repetir el evento, así que cogió el brazo a la chica

-…. Misaka debe irse- eso fue lo único que dijo, después de eso una descarga eléctrica atravesó el brazo de Keima y él se detuvo.

-¿Qué fue eso…?-Keima evaluaba sus opciones pero antes de decidir su próximo movimiento algo extraño pasoó.

-Kami-sama… el orbe-

-Cálllate, ya me di cuenta- el orbe volvió a cambiar y la dirección del espíritu prófugo varió otra vez.

-¿Qué está pasando?... Kami-sama qué hacemos-

-Seguiremos la nueva dirección- los hermanos volaron otra vez y la chica solo seguía caminando. A lo lejos Touma veía que los chicos se habían encontrado con otra Misaka imouto.

-¿Otra?... ¿qué está pasando ahora?- Touma siguió a los chicos otra vez.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Misaka esperaba a sus compañeras, las cuatro habían quedado en reunirse para comprar algo de ropa.

-Se están demorando…- la chica miraba su reloj cada dos minutos y su paciencia ya estaba llegando a su fin, mientras miraba las tiendas cercanas y las promociones, pero algo extraño ocurrió.

-Es una de mis… ¿qué hace aquí?- Misaka vio a uno de sus clones, a una de sus hermanitas y salió corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Hola… ¿qué haces aquí?- la chica no le contestaba… no respondía a sus llamados, solo caminaba – ¿qué te pasa?...- por más que intentó, la chica no reaccionó, por tal razón Misaka decidió sólo seguirla – qué problemático, será mejor enviarles un mail…-Misaka le envió un mail a sus amigas excusándose que hoy no podría esperarlas más tiempo.

-Kami-sama, es aquí en estas vías del tren…-Elsie se detuvo y lo que vio la asusto.

-Elsie, ves lo mismo que yo….-

-Sí… Kami-sama, esto me da mucho miedo-

-A mí también…- al llegar al lugar encontraron lo impensable, era una multitud de chicas, muchas chicas todas con la misma apariencia reunidas y alimentando al espíritu prófugo que al parecer saltaba de una a otra.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora… Kami-sama?-

-Intentaré hablar con ellas…- ¿Keima debía conquistar a una multitud de clones? –esta realidad es muy extraña, clones de una misma chica alimentando al espíritu prófugo… y parece que las otras chicas vienen hacia acá… así es como el espíritu ha crecido tanto, está siendo alimentado por miles de corazones… -


	28. Flag 25 El dios de las conquistas vs el

**Flag 25 El dios de las conquistas vs el imagine breaker** **(To aru majutsu no index)**

-Kami-sama y ¿ahora qué haremos?- Elsie como siempre en situaciones extrañas estaba asustada moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo y corriendo de un lado otro.

-Tranquila tonta, además no es lo más extraño que nos ha pasado- Keima quería mantener la calma.

-Pero…pero-

-Elsie… tranquila, no hay problema usaremos el arma secreta-

-Arma secreta…-

-Esta situación ya me había pasado y la mejor solución para ella fue usar el arma secreta- Keima olvido el dolor de su cuerpo y mostraba algo de confianza.

-¿Cómo?-

-Estaba claro, aunque ese juego fue una basura… ahora usaremos lo mismo…- Keima se acercó al clon más cercano… la hizo inclinarse y la beso –ahora estás a salvo-

-¡Kami-sama!... ¿Qué está haciendo?-

-Calla y mira la reacción-

Los dos miraron con intriga a la chica, pero nada paso… ninguna reacción, ni siquiera mostraba expresiones.

-No pasó nada…-

-La siguiente- Keima se acercó a otro clon y la beso de nuevo –ahora dime tu nombre-

-¡Kami-sama!... ¿por qué lo hace?-

-Lo haré todo el día hasta que alguna reaccione… además… no sé qué más hacer-

-Pero… pero… haz algo diferente, sálvalas-

-No es como si pudiera hacer algo más… quien sigue- Keima iba al siguiente objetivo pero alguien llego al lugar.

-Alto ahí… aléjate… de Misaka… imouto ahora-

-¡Eh!...-

-Eres el chico de antes-

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella-

-Kami-sama…-

Los dos chicos se miraron, Keima aún no conocía la situación de la ciudad o qué clase de habilidades podía tener o más aún por qué se interesaba en los clones, pero no había tiempo así que no fue nada cuidadoso.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿y por qué vienes a interrumpirme?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿qué quieres hacer con Misaka imouto…y por qué hay tantas reunidas?-

-Conoces a esta chica… bueno te lo explicaré ya que no tengo tiempo, un espíritu las tiene poseídas y necesito liberarlas-

-¿Un espíritu?-

-Sí, mi nombre es Keima Katsuragi… y vengo de muy lejos por el espíritu que las posee-

-¿O sea que vienes a ayudarlas?...-

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero hacer-

-mmmm… no te creo…-

-No me importa…- Keima dijo esto y continuo con su plan, se acercó a la siguiente chica y la besó.

-¿Qué… qué haces?...-

-Buscando aquella que tiene el espíritu… Elsie dime en donde está ahora-

-Sí… Kami-sama está en la chica del centro…-

-¿Cuál centro?... tonta hay muchas-

-¿Kami-sama?...-Touma escuchó a la chica llamarlo así – un dios… ¿es una mago?…- las sospechas de Touma le hicieron pensar que eran magos y ya que le habían mentido debía haber alguna otra razón para buscar a los clones –aléjate de ellas…-

-Qué…- Keima volvía a ver al chico quien apretaba fuertemente su puño-

-¡Que te alejes!-

-Eh…- Kiema no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el chico corrió hacia él y lo golpeo con su brazo derecho.

-He dicho que las dejes en paz… no entiendo que quiere un dios con ellas, pero no permitiré que las dañes… la magia no tiene permiso de venir a dañar a mis amigos.

-Ugh…- Keima se levantó, su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado por la cirugía – no tengo fuerzas, y todo me duele…-

-¡Kami-sama!...- Elsie voló hacia su hermano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Elsie… necesitamos hacer algo, este chico está interrumpiendo… dame algo para detenerlo-

-¿Si uso mi hagoromo?...-

-Eso suena bien… detenlo mientras busco a la chica-

-¡Sí!... ¡Ahhhh!- Elsie lanzo su hagoromo sobre el chico de peinado puntiagudo.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!...- Touma vio que algo venia por él- es alguna magia…- mando su mano derecho y apenas entro en contacto con el ataque del hagoromo lo destruyó.

-¿Cómo?… ¡Kami-sama!-

-No puede ser posible- Keima había sufrido muchas veces por el ataque del hagoromo, y siempre había sentido que tenía un inmenso poder pero el chico lo destruyo de un solo golpe.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí- Touma apretó otra vez su puño.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?...-

-Mi mano posee el imagine breaker, un poder capas de cancelar cualquier creación sobre natural…sea de un esper o de un mago-

-Imagine breaker… elsie, tengo una idea-

-Sí….-

-Busca a la chica con el espíritu-

-Sí kami-nii-sama- Elsie voló sobre la multitud de clones intentando encontrar a la chica que tenía el espíritu.

-jajaja… imagine breaker, de verdad crees que pues impresionarme- keima hizo una posición de manos, no tenía fuerzas para cosas increíble pero quería confirmar su teoría –clones de sombras- saco un clon igual a él.

-¿Qué clase de magia…? no importa, te enseñaré- Touma corrió otra vez a golpearlo, esta vez Keima envió a su clon y miró como reaccionaba.

El clon esquivo el primer ataque y golpeo a touma, era un poco más ágil a pesar de sus heridas…pero antes de golpearlo una segunda vez la mano del chico le toco un pie y este desapareció.

-Como lo pensé…-Keima sonrió, esta vez el mismo se dirigió a la pelea – muy bien chico metido, necesito tu brazo-

-¿Ehhh?...- Touma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el golpe de Keima fue tan fuerte que lo arrojo sobre uno de los sisters, Touma tocó al clon con su mano derecha y la chica se desmayó de inmediato.

-Como lo pensé, el poder del espíritu fue cancelado por la mano del chico- Keima miró fijamente la reacción de la chica… pero no estaba muy bien, después de uno minutos la chica recupero la conciencia y se puso de pie, el espíritu prófugo la había vuelto a controlar-

-No puedo creerlo, ¿qué está pasando? creí que funcionaria-

-Ughhh… qué buen golpe- Touma se puso en pie, sin ser consciente de lo ocurrido

-¿Cómo te llamabas...?-

-Touma… bueno, creo que debemos continuar- Touma se lanzó sobre Keima y la pelea continuó

-¿Qué pasa Apollo? Porque nos detuvimos- Haqua empezaba a creer que estaba teniendo muy mala suerte, ahora después de haber encontrado a la diosa y que el orbe mostró que Keima y Elsie estaban cerca, ya no podían avanzar mas

-Hay algo que nos impide entrar… no sé qué es, pero no nos deja acercarnos-

-Intenta algo más, estamos al fin cerca de ellos-

-Lo entiendo pero el orbe no puede hacer nada-

-mmm… porqué todo esto me está pasando a mí… Katsuragi idiota-

-…jejejeje, tranquila Haqua estaremos ahí a como dé lugar, después de todo Kanon tiene una cita pendiente-las dos chicas seguían peleando para acceder a la dimensión con el espíritu nivel 3.

-Kami-sama ya la encontré-

-Es tarde, el plan no funciona…-Keima lanzó un puño al estómago de su oponente, pese a sus heridas estaba enfrentándose con fuerza.

-Qué pasa contigo, ¿no eres un mago?... por qué pues estás usando la fuerza-

-Eso no importa, por ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo-

-No podrás hacerle daño a Misaka imouto-

-¿A cuál de ellas?-

-¡A todas!- Touma contestó los ataques de Keima, pero esta vez el golpe toco uno de sus puntos débiles, su cuerpo empezó a sangrar.

-Otra vez… ugh…-Keima tocó su brazo, la sangre no era mucha pero le aviso que debía moverse rápido.

-¡Kami-sama!- Elsie gritó desde el cielo…- el espíritu está a punto de evolucionar a un nivel cuatro…-

-¡Ehh!... no ahora, ¿por qué?…-Keima seguía sosteniendo su brazo –ahora qué hago… qué hago-

-Voy a detenerte, ¿crees que puedes lastimarlas…? romperé esa ilusión- Touma se lanzó sobre Keima y con planeaba acabar la pelea con un solo golpe.

-No molestes…-Keima respondió con un fuerte golpe, ambos cayeron al piso y ninguno se movía. Al ver eso Elsie bajó y ayudo a su hermano.

-Nii-sama… por favor no se esfuerce tanto, aún está muy débil…-

-Ya sé que hacer…-

-¿Eh?

-Elsie, ponme atención… usa el orbe… busca a la chica que tenga en estos momentos el espíritu prófugo y envíala a otra dimensión… hazlo ahora.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Los miles de corazones en los que está saltando el espíritu hace que crezca descomunalmente, si podemos separar a una de ellas… podremos hacer la conquista… e incluso puede que el espíritu pierda algo de poder.

-Pero nii-sama nunca hemos hecho algo así…-

-Hazlo, antes que el espíritu supere el poder del orbe…- Keima se levantó al mismo tiempo que su enemigo- yo me encargo del chico… ¡HAZLO!-

-¿Qué planean hacer ahora?... no lo permitiré- Touma ahora intentaba detener a Elsie pero Keima lo detuvo con un fuerte puño en la cara.

-Yo soy tu oponente… levántate.

Misaka seguía persiguiendo a uno de sus clones, la chica parecía ir a un lote baldío… apenas se acercó, pudo ver a ese chico tonto en una pelea.

-¿Pero qué hace el aquí…?- y más halla de él vio a muchas de sus clones reunidas –algo malo está pasando… ¿Por qué él siempre tiene que estar en situaciones como esta?

-Ahora toma esto…-Touma siguió atacando, aunque su cuerpo estaba muy dolido… el chico con el que se enfrentaba no había hecho ningún otro truco aparte de la multiplicación y golpeaba muy fuerte.

-Cállate… oye eres muy molesto- Keima por su parte dividía su tiempo en protegerse, atacar… y ver el avance de Elsie.

-Kami-sama ya la tengo-

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Sí…- Elsie encendió el orbe, intento apuntar la salida del portal inter dimensional a la chica con el espíritu prófugo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?... no lo permitiré- Touma saltó en dirección al portal pero Keima lo detuvo con una fuerte patada… al recibir el impacto Touma se tropezó con Elsie quien seguía apuntando con el orbe.

-Noo…- keima miraba lo que pasaba en cámara lenta, el chico con la mano capaz de destruir todo poder mágico, incluso la magia del infierno, tocaba el orbe –y ahora qué va a pasar…-

El orbe recibió el poder del Imagine Breaker y se fracturó, después de eso se rompió en miles de pedazos. El portal que había creado Elsie para llevarse al espíritu prófugo y la chica se volvió inestable y después de absorber al clon de Misaka se cerró. Pero no era lo único malo, otros 2 portales se abrieron y uno de ellos absorbió a Elsie.

-Kami-sama…-Elsie gritó mientras desaparecía por el portal. El segundo portal apareció al lado de Touma quien lo vio he intentó usar su mano derecha para cancelarlo pero.

-¡Oye tú!... ¿Por qué estás aquí tonto?- una gran ráfaga de electricidad salió de Misaka apuntándolo, el chico detuvo el ataque de Misaka por instinto pero en ese momento el portal también se lo trago.

-Oh no, ahora qué hago… el orbe se dañó, Elsie se fue… ¿el espíritu prófugo?...- Keima buscó al espíritu y ya no estaba, todas las otras chicas estaban desmayadas en el piso –el espíritu se fue, el plan funcionó… pero ahora estoy atrapado.

Misaka por su parte vio sorprendida cómo desaparecía el chico y como sus clones se desmayaban simultáneamente, al no saber qué pasaba fue a por el chico que estaba en el piso.

-Oye tú… dime qué es lo que ha pasado.

-¿ehh?… ¿otro clon?-

-Yo no soy un clon soy la original Misaka Mikoto uno de los niveles 5 de ciudad academia.

-¿Nivel 5?... ¿la original? tal vez pueda…-Keima vio al cielo y otro portal se abría – ¡oh no, al piso!…- Keima saltó sobre Misaka y la tumbó, agachó su cabeza y esperó lo peor.


	29. Flag 26 Todas se reúnen al lado de Keima

**Flag 26 Todas se reúnen al lado de Keima (To aru majutsu no Index)**

-Oye tú… ¿quién te crees que eres?- Misaka se enojó rápidamente, un chico que no conocía se le había echado encima de la nada. Una fuerte corriente de electricidad salía de la cabeza de Misaka.

-Pero qué…- Keima sintió los primeros cambios en la chica y se apartó de ella rápidamente – ¿también puedes lanzar electricidad?... oye, estoy intentando salvarte-

-No necesito que nadie me salve…-otro rayo salió de Misaka esta vez en dirección a Keima, al ver el ataque saltó hacia una lado y logró esquivar la corriente eléctrica.

-Oye cálmate, no ves la situación en la que estamos-

-No, veo nada… solo vine para saber que hacían ellas y te encuentro a ti peleando con ese idiota… ahora el tonto desapareció y todas las demás están desmayadas… ¿quién eres?-

-Eso no importa…- Keima miró de nuevo al cielo, el portal que había salido era estable y al parecer no quería absorberlos –pero entonces…- mientras el miraba al cielo, Misaka se acercó al chico apuntándolo con una moneda.

-No permitiré que escapes sin decirme nada… empieza a hablar-Misaka venía preparada para todo, su experiencia le demostraba que cerca de ese tonto siempre había gente peligrosa y además ahora sabía algo de la magia… él podría ser un mago que quería hacerle algo a las sisters.

-¡Quieres callarte!... ahora estoy ocupado- Keima perdió el control, su cuerpo le dolía mucho por los fuertes golpes recibidos y por su imprevista salida del hospital… Elsie no estaba cerca, el orbe se había destruido y lo único bueno era que el espíritu prófugo ya no estaba en esa dimensión.

-Eh…-Misaka se sorprendió, nunca un chico le había hablado así - Quién….-Misaka empezó a estallar- ¿Quién te crees?

-Ahora no… más tarde te explico todo- Keima volvió a mirar a la chica que empezaba a votar chispas literalmente hablando.

-Ohhh… es Keima-kun- una voz extraña se escuchó arriba, Keima miro al portal y las vio. Eran Apollo y Haqua.

-Apollo, Haqua…-Apollo cambio rápidamente con Kanon.

-¿Eh?... ¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando? ¿Apollo…?- Kanon no entendía cómo de repente ahora estaba cayendo, Haqua se dio cuenta del cambio que hizo Apollo y se apresuró en sostener a Kanon con su hagoromo-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está…?

-¿Qué le pasa a Apollo? ¿Qué no habían dicho que por ningún motivo iban a dejar que sus anfitrionas se involucraran en esto?

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Apollo?-Kanon estaba aún más confundida pero entonces vio a alguien que recordaba muy bien-Keima-kun...

-Por fin… Katsuragi…-Haqua vio al chico con el pelo revuelto y su corazón se alegró mucho, llevaba varios días buscándolo y al fin lo podía ver.

-Y ahora… unas chicas llegaron- al verlas Misaka bajó la guardia y decidió esperar a ver qué pasaba.

-Al fin alguien vino…- de nuevo Keima sintió que su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, la pelea y la operación le pasaron factura, perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Pero qué?...-Misaka vio al chico en el piso, se le habían vuelto a abrir varias heridas y empezó a formarse un pequeño charco de sangre- pero si no lo ataqué…

-¡Aléjate de él!-Haqua vio como Keima perdía el conocimiento y creyó que la chica a su lado le había atacado – ¡Déjalo tranquilo!

-¡Oye… yo no hice nada, el solo se desmayó!- Misaka intentaba explicarse.

-Keima-kun… ¿qué te sucede?-Kanon se soltó de Haqua y se arrodilló al lado de Keima. Al verlo de cerca pudo ver con más claridad las marcas de la pelea y la sangre que salía de su brazo – Keima-kun… ¡KEIMA-KUN!...

-…no puede ser- Haqua lo vio con sus propios ojos, el chico estaba muy mal herido.

-Onee-sama, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? pregunta Misaka- una de las sisters se levantó, al parecer todas sus funciones habían regresado.

-Oye dime qué fue lo que pasó- Misaka quería saber cómo termino este chico así y la mayoría de las 10 000 sister en un solo lugar.

-No lo sé onee-sama, nosotras solo recibimos la orden de reunirnos y no podemos recordar más, argumenta Misaka… fue un programa externo el que nos hizo venir, explica Misaka- la sister ya se encontraba bien.

-Oye tú, si tú no le hiciste esto… ¿quién fue?...-Haqua miró a la original, también se percató que muchas parecidas a ellas se levantaban en todo el lugar.

-No lo sé, yo acabo de llegar… además aquí estaba ese tonto y de pronto desapareció- Mikoto recordó a Touma que había desaparecido hace un momento -…¿dónde está ese idiota?-

-¡Keima-kun está sangrando mucho… hay que llevarlo con un médico!-decía Kanon desesperada a las dos desconocidas que estaban en frente.

-¿…Pero a dónde?-dijo Haqua.

-Yo conozco un lugar, ese idiota siempre termina ahí… podríamos llevar a este chico, existe un muy buen médico con cara de rana.

-¡Llévanos por favor!-apresuró a decir Kanon y así regresaron a Keima al hospital, mientras tanto todas las sisters regresaron a sus actividades diarias excepto la número 10032 que las acompañó.

Al llegar a la recepción el doctor salió a recibirlas vio al chico de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué no estabas en la habitación?... ¿qué te pasó ahora?-suspiró- me recuerdas a otro chico que a cada rato viene con lesiones difíciles de sanar…-

-¿Ya había estado aquí doctor?

-Sí hace unas horas salió del quirófano, venía con su hermana.

-Elsie… ¿dónde está ella?-preguntó Haqua de inmediato

-No tengo idea, al parecer escaparon del cuarto…

-Elsie no parece estar por ningún lado, supongo que solo queda esperar a que Keima despierte.

Mientras tanto Misaka y la sister miraban a ver qué información más podrían encontrar.

-¿Una de las clones desapareció?

-Sí onee-sama, la conexión con la numero 10123 se ha perdido completamente.

-mmm… algo está raro, debemos esperar a que ese chico despierte.

-Sí onee-sama, Misaka se retira por ahora-

El médico entró con Keima al quirófano por segunda vez, la cirugía fue todo un éxito y esta vez fue amarrado a la cama para que no pudiera escaparse.

-Hola…

-Doctor como está Keima-kun-preguntó Kanon ansiosa.

-Bueno, el chico está bien… sus heridas no eran tan fuertes como las de la primera vez, al parecer por una serie de golpes se le habían abierto algunos puntos.

-¿La primera vez…? ¿Cómo llegó?

-mmm… la primera vez fue esta mañana y su cuerpo venía lleno de metralla… fue todo un reto mantenerlo vivo, pero ahora está bien… pueden visitarlo, pero he decidido mantenerlo sedado por ahora para evitar que escape.

-¿Podemos pasar?...-Kanon estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sí pequeña, pueden pasar… y procuren que descanse un poco.

-¡Sí doctor!- la idol no espero a las demás y entró a la habitación, su preocupación por Keima hizo que se olvidara de lo demás, mientras tanto Haqua y Misaka miraban la entrada de la habitación.

-Esta es la misma habitación que le dan a ese tonto… el doctor debe pensar que es amigo mío.

-Por cierto pequeña, donde está el otro chico- el médico se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a Misaka

-No…no lo sé, ¿por qué debería saber algo como eso?

-jajaja… creí que el que te importaba era el otro chico y ahora apareces con uno nuevo, qué extraño- el médico siguió su camino dejando a Misaka roja y un tanto agitada.

-Ese idiota no me importa y el chico que está aquí apenas lo conozco.

Mientras tanto Haqua entraba a la habitación, allí estaba Keima dormido y Kanon a un lado de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

-Tranquila Kanon, ya está bien…

-… Keima-kun- Kanon solo repetía su nombre.

-Kanon, saldré un momento a reportar la información… cuídalo por favor- Haqua salió de la habitación con el orbe que traía la diosa y llamó al infierno explicando lo que había pasado en los últimos días y la situación que habían encontrado al llegar. Kanon seguía sin comprender la situación en la que se encontraba pero por ahora solo estaba preocupada por Keima.

-Keima-kun, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

- ¿Eres su novia?...-Mikoto entró a la habitación y preguntó de manera muy normal.

-No…no entre Keima-kun y yo no hay nada, el solo me ha ayudado mucho en el pasado- Misaka vio como la chica se sonrojaba y bajaba su rostro.

-Parece que él es igual a ese idiota… - Misaka recordaba como Touma siempre terminaba envuelto con chicas y como todas incluyéndola a ella reaccionaban así –pero eso es culpa de ellos…- Misaka también se puso un poco roja – bueno, ¿y quién eres tú?- la chica quería cambiar un poco el tema y recuperar su compostura.

-Mi nombre es Nakagawa Kanon, soy compañera de Keima-kun y una idol.

-Una idol…mmmm…interesante- Misaka seguía mirando a la chica.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Ohh… mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto, soy una de las siete nivel 5 de esta ciudad… manejo campos electromagnéticos.

-¿Nivel 5? ¿Campos electromagnéticos?-Kanon no entendía lo que le decía la otra chica.

-No eres de esta ciudad ¿verdad?-Kanon negó con la cabeza, en realidad ella ni sabía cómo es que había llegado ahí, Misaka le empezó a explicar sobre los poderes esper y sobre ciudad academia, Kanon solo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su acompañante, en algún momento Kanon también le contó a Misaka los eventos que había tenido con Keima y así el día pasó y llegó la noche, pero Keima aún no despertaba ya que los calmantes eran muy fuertes.

-Touma no regresa… debe estar internado otra vez- Index buscó a Touma por todos los lugares que frecuentaba y llego al hospital en donde siempre terminaba –cuando lo vea, le morderé y le haré entender lo tonto que es por dejarme siempre atrás- la chica entro al hospital y se dirigió a la habitación que era prácticamente la segunda casa de Touma… ya que siempre lo internaban en el mismo cuarto después de una dura batalla –Touma…-Index estaba muy preocupada y deseaba que él estuviera en el hospital.

Al llegar al piso de la habitación Index vio a Misaka que entraba en la habitación del chico –¡Touma, está aquí!- la pequeña Index corrió y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a Misaka y a otras dos chicas que nunca antes había visto.

-Pelo corto… ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Ohhh… eres tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Vine por Touma… no pensé que terminaría otra vez en el hospital y con otras dos chicas… ese Touma siempre es así- Index no veía la cara de Keima que estaba tapada con la manta

-Espera… él no- Misaka intentó explicar la situación pero no pudo hacer nada, la chica saltó sobre el cuerpo que estaba en la cama y apunto a la cabeza, sus dientes se mostraron y unos segundos después un grito sonó en todo el hospital.

-¡Ahhhhh!... ¿qué es esto?- Keima se despertó por el dolor, ya había pasado el efecto de los calmantes y vio a una chica pegada de su cabeza – qué evento tan extraño y doloroso… ¡Elsie!, explícame que…-antes de terminar recordó lo sucedido, Elsie no estaba – mmm… Elsie…-

Index reconoció que no era Touma y se bajó rápidamente.

-¿Quién eres?...y dónde está Touma, pelo corto ¿dónde está Touma?...

-Oye tranquila, no lo sé… por eso estamos aquí esperando a que Keima se despierte- Misaka lo llamó por su nombre porque sintió que ya lo conocía pues Kanon le había hablado de él por algunas horas.

-Keima-kun, estás bien... qué bueno- Kanon abrazó a Keima –creí que morirías…-

-¿Kanon?

-Yo también estoy aquí tonto… ahora explícanos a todas qué fue lo que paso- Haqua también estaba preocupada por Keima pero también quería saber dónde estaba Elsie.

-¿Que qué pasó…?- Keima miró afuera de la ventana, la luna era grande y empezó a recordar – Elsie se fue… fue adsorbida por el portal- Keima se quedó en silencio.

-¿Cómo que se fue?... ¿qué hiciste?

-La dimensión pasada fue muy complicada, una dimensión de ninjas y sujetos muy fuertes… estuvimos por muchos meses allí, al final cuando logré completar la captura le pedí a Elsie que nos sacara rápido y ella lo hizo… llegamos a esta ciudad y el médico que estaba aquí me salvo, tuve que usar algunas granadas de fragmentación para detener a un chico y mi cuerpo estaba en medio de la vida y la muerte…- las cuatro chicas miraban a Keima mientras él seguía hablando – cuando recuperé el conocimiento Elsie me informó la situación, un espíritu nivel 3 que crecía con cada minuto de una forma alarmante, por eso abandonamos el hospital inmediatamente y buscamos a la chica con el espíritu… era igual a ella- Keima miró a Misaka.

-mm… una de las sisters

-Pero algo estaba mal, cuando la alcanzamos el orbe señaló que el espíritu la había dejado… ya no estaba en ella, cuando ubicamos a la siguiente chica nos llevamos una sorpresa… esta chica era idéntica a la otra.

-Clones…- Misaka respondió a las declaraciones de Keima.

-…Seguimos la señal al tercer objetivo y encontramos a miles de chicas iguales y al espíritu que se alimentaba de todas ellas… a cada minuto llegaban más… tenía que hacer algo, pero alguien apareció… un chico nos vio la primera vez y nos siguió e intentó detenernos…-

-Touma…-Index pronunció el nombre del muchacho en cuestión.

-Él pensó que queríamos hacerle algo malo a los clones y nos atacó, yo pelee con él mientras Elsie intentaba ubicar a la chica con el espíritu prófugo pero no conté con algo… la mano del chico tenía un poder especial… el imagine breaker, un poder capaz de cancelar todo poder sobrenatural… el chico tocó el orbe y lo destruyó, la chica con el espíritu fueron adsorbidos y enviados a otra dimensión al igual que Elsie y el chico idiota… después llegaron ustedes- Keima dejo de hablar y se recostó un momento. Las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras.

-¡Ese idiota esta en otra dimensión…!-Misaka estaba completamente sorprendida.

-Por cierto ¿cómo llegaron aquí?- Keima quería saber cómo estas chicas lo habían encontrado.

-Pues fue gracias a mí…-la diosa cambió con Kanon- usamos el orbe que mis hermanas hicieron…el orbe de las diosas.

-Otro orbe… no tenía idea que lo habían terminado-dijo Keima un tanto sorprendido.

-Sí, lo acabamos… pero hay un problema, no podemos encontrar a esos chicos… tenemos que revisar todas las dimensiones y buscar alteraciones en ellas.

-¿Alteraciones? ¿Buscar patrones extraños…?-

-Sí, eso mismo… pero por ahora debes descansar unos días e iremos a buscarlos-

-No podemos, el espíritu nivel 3 está…-Keima no se había dado cuenta pero su cuerpo aún seguía muy cansado.

-Pues ese espíritu ya no aparece en el orbe… así que no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora… así que descansa-Las chicas miraban a Keima mientras volvía a quedarse dormido. Una semana después el viaje iba a reanudarse.


End file.
